Mixed Marriage
by kashai
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's parents are best friends, so they decided to live close to each other. Their parents had a great idea...what will happen when Inuyasha and Kagome find out what it is?(IK, MS)AU Chapter 28 up!
1. Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the story itself.

A/n, this is a story I'm working on...  
  
Chapter One   
  
"Mommy, why are we moving?" asked a 6 year old Kagome. Kagome was sitting in the back seat while her mom and dad were in the front. She was wearing a little yellow, summer outfit and she was wearing pigtails.   
  
"We're moving because my best friend is moving, too. She wants for us to be closer together, dear." Kagome's mom turned around and smiled at her.   
  
"Plus, they have a little boy your age you can play with!" Kagome's dad smiled while looking on the road.   
  
"Boys are icky daddy." Kagome said and stuck out her tongue in disgust.   
  
Her parents chucked and drove up to a driveway. "We're here!" Mrs. Higurashi said.   
  
Kagome looked out the window and saw a big 2-story house next to an identical one. They were unpacking, too. 'They must be our new neighbors mommy was talking about.' Kagome thought. She got out of the car holding her little teddy bear in her arms.   
  
A little boy came up to her and said, "You still have a teddy bear?"   
  
"Yeah, so what?" Kagome looked at the little boy and thought, 'Eww! Boys _are_ icky!' The boy has long black hair and brown eyes.   
  
"Teddy bears are for babies!"   
  
"So what?! Who are you to say they are?" Kagome crossed her arms with her teddy bear in them.   
  
"My name is Inuyasha, and yours?"   
  
"My name is Kagome and do you live over there?" Kagome said and pointed to the house next door.   
  
"Yeah, we just moved here."   
  
'Oh great, he's my neighbor.' Kagome thought. Then she was shocked when Inuyasha grabbed her teddy bear and ran across the yard with it. "Hey! Give it back!"   
  
"Try and get it!" Inuyasha screamed while running. Kagome tackled him and they rolled around in the grass.   
  
Kagome's and Inuyasha's parents were standing in the middle of the two lawns, "Don't they look so cute together?" Kagome's mom said.   
  
"Yeah they are just too cute!" Inuyasha's mom said. Little did they know that they weren't just rolling around, they were also punching and pulling each other's hair WHILE they were rolling around.   
  
"Come on kids, we've got to go unpack. You two can play together later tonight." Inuyasha's dad called.   
  
They got up and glared at each other as they walk back to their empty houses. In their own separate houses, they spent the while day painting all the rooms and unpacked everything into its place." Wow, isn't it a miracle that we got everything painted and finished?" Kagome's mom said from the kitchen.   
  
"Mommy, what are you making for dinner? And why are you making so much of it?" Kagome asked tugging on her mom's sleeve.   
  
"Well, dear, I'm making fish and the Chang's are coming over for dinner." She smiled and looked down at her daughter.   
  
"Who are the – Chang's?" Kagome asked looking all innocent.   
  
"Inuyasha's family, dear. Now go change into something formal for dinner."   
  
"Oh." Kagome sighed and went up to change for dinner.' Great, now I have to play and be friends with him.'   
  
"Daddy, why do we have to dress up?" Inuyasha asked his dad as he was fixing Inuyasha's tie.   
  
"Well, son, we have to be formal for this dinner. Don't you want to look nice for their daughter?" Inuyasha's mom said from the bathroom.   
  
"No, she's the ugliest thing I've ever seen!" Inuyasha protested.   
  
"I bet that's not true, I bet you really like her." Inuyasha's dad stood up.   
  
"Yeah, right." Inuyasha said sarcastically and then scoffed.   
  
Inuyasha's mom got out of the bathroom and said, "Let's go, we don't want to be late." They went over to Kagome's house. Kagome was wearing a long red dress and wore a ponytail. She gave a big smile at Inuyasha's parents as a welcome that showed her braces.   
  
'Man, she's ugly.' Inuyasha thought. They all walked over to the table and ate their meal.   
  
"That was delicious Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha complimented.   
  
"Why thank you Inuyasha." Kagome's mom answered. The grown ups went into the living room in front of the kitchen and chatted for a long time, mean while, Inuyasha and Kagome went into the living room with the TV on the other side of the house.   
  
They sat on the couch and Kagome was flipping channels, "Hey what do you want to watch?" Kagome sat back on the couch and said it in a bored voice.   
  
"I don't know, what do you think our parents are talking about? They've been talking for nearly an hour now."   
  
"Probably about the stock market, what ever that is and other big people stuff." Kagome said.   
  
Actually, only the mothers were talking, the fathers were watching a football game. "So, Kagome's going to an all girls' school?" Inuyasha's mom asked.   
  
"Yes and Inuyasha's going to an all boys' school?"   
  
"Inuyasha was actually excited about the move because his best friend, Miroku, lives right in front of us."   
  
"What a coincidence? Kagome's best friend, Sango, lives right across from our house!"   
  
"Well, when they get to high school, they have to go to the same public school together."   
  
"That's true. But that means they won't ever see each other until high school! They have different school times and they will either be spending time on their homework or their best friends will come over." Inuyasha's mom said.   
  
"Yeah, but all the surprise will be so much fun!"   
  
"Hey, I know what will add to that fun!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Let's have them to have an arranged marriage!" Mrs. Chang said that made the fathers turn around.   
  
"What do you mean an 'arranged marriage'?" Mr. Higurashi asked.   
  
"Well, come on, you saw how much they got along together this morning, it'll be so cute!" Mrs. Higurashi said.   
  
"But let's not tell them until they are a little more mature and can understand all this." Mr. Chang said.   
  
"Alright! We'll see you in 10 years!" Kagome's mom whispered to Inuyasha's mom as they walked out the door.   
  
"Mommy, what did you and the other grown ups talk about so long talking?" Inuyasha asked as they walked back to their house.   
  
"Nothing you need to worry about now, dear." Inuyasha's mom smiled.   
  
10 years later   
  
They were all 16 now and it's the first day of high school. Miroku went to the all boys' school with Inuyasha and Sango went to an all girls' school with Kagome. The school was a uniform school. Girls had to wear a blue mini skirt and a blue scarf-type thing. And boys had to wear a navy blue uniform.   
  
"So, it's the first day of public high school." Miroku said to Inuyasha as they walked 6 blocks to school.   
  
"Yeah, I'll finally get to see that neighbor of mine after 10 years." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Is she hot?"   
  
"How should I know? I haven't seen her for 10 years! But the last time I saw her she was as ugly as a pig."   
  
"Sango, thanks for talking me to school with you, I'm just so nervous about high school." Kagome said to Sango as Sango's mom was driving them to school.   
  
"Sure, no problem, so am I, we've been to and all girls' school and now we're going to a public school, it's a big change." Sango said as they stepped out of the car. "So, you said your neighbor is going to be here to? So is mine, but I've actually seen him."   
  
"I've seen him, but it was 10 years ago." Kagome corrected. "So who's your neighbor?"   
  
"His name's Miroku, he's such a pervert you couldn't even believe."   
  
"We're going to walk home together, do you mind? We're going to walk home together as a group; he's bringing his friend along, too."   
  
"Sure, what ever." Kagome said as they went to their first class.


	2. Reunited

Chapter Two   
  
"Looks like we have all the same classes." Sango said.   
  
"Yeah, it's going to be fun." Kagome said. They walked through the hallways to their next class. When Inuyasha and Miroku got in the class room everyone was already seated. "Welcome to 11th grade." the teacher announced, "My name is Mrs. Kokashi and this is your math class. I have arranged a seating chart fro you to follow. I will put it on the ELMO. "(A/n, people, an ELMO is this projector type thing, like an overhead except it the paper doesn't need to be transparent to see it.) There were awws across the room. "Don't worry, I asked all your previous teachers who you usually hang out with and looked at your permanent records to who you would get alone most without causing any trouble."   
  
The room was like in college, the desks were on steps and two to a table. Inuyasha and Miroku sat together above Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha was above Kagome and Miroku was above Sango. The girls were whispering to each other while the teacher was writing some math problems on the chalk board.   
  
"Inuyasha, see that girl in front of you?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.   
  
"Yeah, so?"   
  
"Well, what do ya think?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Come on, just because we went to an all boys' school, doesn't mean that we can't check out girls now."   
  
"Yeah, and your point?"   
  
"You think she's hot?"   
  
Inuyasha gave him a bored look, "Sure, if it'll shut you up." He actually thought, 'She _is_ hot.'   
  
Miroku leaned over his table and tapped on Sango's shoulder, interrupting their conversation.   
  
"What?" Sango said soft enough that their teacher couldn't hear.   
  
"We're still walking after school right?" Miroku asked.   
  
"Yeah." Sango said then Kagome tapped her shoulder to turn around. Kagome pointed at the board full of math problems.   
  
"Ok, class I know it's your first day, but I need to know what you have learned or remembered, so here's a test you will all have to take." Mrs. Kokashi said.   
  
They all took a sheet of paper and started working when they were done, they tuned it in. The bell rang and they all walked down an Mrs. Kokashi gave them back their graded tests.   
  
"What'd you get Kagome?" Sango asked while the boys were behind them. The hallway was so crowded that they couldn't hear each others' conversations.   
  
"100%, you?" Kagome asked.   
  
"95%, not that bad." Sango replied." Our next class is Gym."   
  
"Gym, cool." They arrived in the classes and went into the locker rooms. They came out into the gym to see Inuyasha and Miroku. "Are they in every one of our classes?"   
  
"Hey, Miroku let me see your schedule." Sango walked over to Miroku. He got out his schedule and compared it to Sango's. "Damn, you have every class with me!"   
  
"Is that a problem, dear?" Miroku teased.   
  
"Eww, you are such a pervert."   
  
"Damn straight I am, and I'm proud." Miroku said and pounded his fist against his chest.   
  
The class only had 20 people. The coach blew the whistle. "Ok class, my name is Coach Mitisumi. Today, you will be going outside onto the track and do a race; the 2 winners will receive something. Now get out there!" She screamed.   
  
"Damn, for a lady she sure is demanding." Inuyasha said to Miroku.   
  
They got into their positions and the coach blew the whistle, the track was ½ a mile long. They had to run 2 laps. Inuyasha and Miroku were in the lead, neck to neck. They were only 10 feet away from the finish line. When Kagome pulled up and Got ahead of both of them. Miroku was in shock and paused for a second. Inuyasha kept on running.   
  
"Alright, we have our winners. Here are your prizes; you're on the track team! And just so you know, the track team is the hardest team to get on it's an honor. So here are your permission slips, just get your parents to sign them" The coach announced.   
  
They got dressed and went to their next class, English. "Class, my name is Ms. Clashichi and today, you don't have to do anything. Just fill out this form and then you can talk." She passed out the forms that asked for your name, address, age, etc. They all filled it out. Almost everyone got into little groups. The preps, the geeks, the nerds, the individualists, the book worms, and then there's Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. The odd thing was that they didn't talk at all. They just stood there. There was a little talking and groping between Sango and Miroku, but no talking between Inuyasha and Kagome. They didn't even look at each other. The bell rang for lunch. School wasn't even halfway through and they already wanted to go home. Lunch came and went. So did Science, History. Then came Orchestra. Back at their schools, they already played instruments, and were the best in the class. Inuyasha played the bass, Miroku played the viola, Sango played the cello, and Kagome played the violin. (A/n, sorry if you don't like orchestra, or aren't I it, but I do and am, so It's the way it's gonna be.)   
  
"That was great! I want you all to play in an ensemble for the next concert we have which is for open house in a couple of days, I'm sorry for the short notice, but I couldn't find anyone as talented as all of you are.. Here's the music so practice." said their director, Mr. Otashimi. The music was Fukai Mori.   
  
"This is a beautiful song." Kagome said after playing it with everyone.   
  
"Yeah, well have to practice everyday to get this perfect. " Sango said. "But we'll deal with it later.   
  
Orchestra actually brightened up their moon and their last class was art. "Here is a sketch book for each of you. I want you to draw something as realistic as you can. My name is Mr. Notosawya."   
  
They all sat at one table and started to draw. The bell was about to ring and so they showed each other their pictures. Inuyasha showed his. "What is it?" Miroku asked.   
  
"It's a dog. Can't you tell?" Inuyasha said.   
  
"No, not really." Sango said. They all laughed and Sango showed up hers.   
  
"That's a really good drawing of village." Kagome said.   
  
"Yeah, thanks, but it'll never be good as your drawing." Sango said.   
  
"What is yours?" Miroku asked so Kagome showed them her drawing. It was a drawing of a forest with snow all over it and with value, color, and shadows.   
  
Mr. Notosawya crossed by the table and said,"Wow, that's really good. Do you want to enter it in the art contest that we're having?"   
  
"Can I?"   
  
"Of course you can. Here's a form to enter it." Kagome filled out the form and gave it to him along with her picture. The bell rang and they went down the hallway together. They got to about a block away from their houses.   
  
"Why are you following us?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.   
  
"He's Miroku's friend I told you that was walking home with us." Sango said.   
  
"Oh." Kagome said. "Wait, I don't even know your name."   
  
"It's Inuyasha, and yours?" Inuyasha said. They were now in the street where the intersection of the houses was.   
  
"Kagome-Wait…Inuyasha you said?! And you live right there?!" Kagome pointed to the house next to hers.   
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said the shook his head, "Wow, déjà vu, huh?" he thought, 'Wow, that was a stupid thing to say. There's no way in hell this girl here was that ugly pig-headed girl years ago! There's just no way! This girl right here is hot! She's like the hottest girl in school!'   
  
"Yeah." Kagome said slowly trying to process the thought, 'He's the little by I met 10 years ago?! No way! This guy standing in front of me is way too fine to be the little boy I met years ago!'   
  
"Wait, you two know each other?" Sango and Miroku said in unison.   
  
"Yeah, like a decade ago!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha.   
  
"Well it's not like I wanted to see you again, too!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.   
  
"Stop bickering. Well, at least we all live nearby, we can practice the Fukai Mori song. And Inuyasha and Kagome can practice track toget-" Sango was cut off when she heard two door slams.   
  
"Well, at least they know their neighbors." Miroku said.   
  
"Yeah, but I don't think that's a good thing." Sango said.   
  
"We better get home. I failed my math test and my mom's gonna kill me. I better go study."   
  
"Haha, you failed?"   
  
"Yeah, what did you get?"   
  
"95%"   
  
"Wow, Inuyasha beat you."   
  
"WHAT?! What did he get?"   
  
"100%"   
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome are more alike than they know." Sango said and they both closed their doors.


	3. Crazy Parents

Chapter Three   
  
Kagome stomped into her house, "What's wrong Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.   
  
"I just saw Inuyasha again. Why didn't you tell me he was going to the same school as me?!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"Don't talk to your mother in that tone, honey." Mr. Higurashi said through his newspaper.   
  
"Well, dear, we wanted it to be a surprise." Mrs. Higurashi said.   
  
"Mom, you know I hate surprises!"   
  
"Well, you're going to hate us more."   
  
"Us?"   
  
"Yeah, my parents told me the same thing, now, I want an explanation." Inuyasha walked in with his family.   
  
"Well? What's going on?" Kagome crossed her arms and looked at her parents who were standing next to Inuyasha's parents.   
  
"Well?" Inuyasha crossed his arms also.   
  
"Well, remember that vacation we took to Hawaii last summer? The one where only we took and we had to leave you two behind?" Mrs. Higurashi said.   
  
"Yeah…" Inuyasha and Kagome said.   
  
"Well we had so much fun there and we realized something." Mrs. Chang said.   
  
"I realized I was more _happy_ with Kagome's mother." Mr. Chang said.   
  
"And I realized I was happier with Inuyasha's mother." Mr. Higurashi said.   
  
"So we decided to swap partners." Mrs. Higurashi said. Everyone in the room had bright smiles and Inuyasha's mother stood next to Kagome's father and Kagome's mother stood next to Inuyasha's father. Everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome themselves. They were dumfounded and flabbergasted. They just gapped at their parents.   
  
"So you're just gonna divorce and remarry just like that?! But why? You all seem so happy!" Kagome was stunned.   
  
"Well, we are happy. We love each other. But it's more of a friendly love. There's not a passionate love anymore." Kagome's mom said.   
  
"Well, then who are going to be our parents then? This is all confusing!" Inuyasha held and shook his head.   
  
"Don't worry, we're still going to be your parents, and you two won't be step-siblings because there's another surprise that we'll tell you later." Inuyasha's father said.   
  
"I'm sick of surprises, especially ones confusing as this!" Kagome said.   
  
"Well, there's another one." Kagome's dad said.   
  
"What?!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed.   
  
"Well, you know that mansion between Sango and Miroku's houses?" Inuyasha's mother said.   
  
"Yeah…" Inuyasha and Kagome said together.   
  
"Well, since we're all still best friends, we're all going to move in together!" The parents grabbed each of their new spouses and jumped up and down.   
  
"What about how we feel!? We practically hate each other!" Kagome said.   
  
"Really? Because then you are going to totally either hate us for life or kill us." Inuyasha's mother said.   
  
"And how can you all me so calm and happy about this?! We're freaking out here!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
"Yeah, but it's too late now, we already sold our houses and bought the new one. SO you're stuck with each other." Inuyasha's dad said.   
  
"Gah! I'm going to the mall with Sango!" Kagome said and slammed the door.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to the skate park with Miroku!" Inuyasha said and slammed the door.   
  
"They took that better than I thought they would." Kagome's mom said.   
  
"Yeah, well let's start packing!" Inuyasha's mom said.   
  
At the mall…   
  
"Can you believe that my parents would actually do that to me?!" Kagome said in the dressing room next to Sango's.   
  
"Well, maybe they have a good reason." Sango said and left the dressing room and walked towards the mirror.   
  
"What reason could they have for ruining my life?! First, they make us be neighbors and now they make us step-siblings! They say we aren't going to be step-siblings because there's going to be another surprise." Kagome came out and stood next to Sango.   
  
"Well, maybe it's a good surprise."   
  
"They said that we'll kill them when they tell us. So I think it's good for them and bad for me."   
  
"What do you think? Should I get this outfit?"   
  
"Yeah, cute, well, what do I do?"   
  
"If it makes your parents happy, I think you should let them."   
  
"Fine, but you better be right."   
  
At the skate park…   
  
"Get over it, Inuyasha. What's done is done." Miroku said as he was on the half pipe.   
  
"NO! MY PARENTS- ARE CRAZY! - HOW CAN THEY- DO THAT TO ME?!" Inuyasha said between spins. He landed on the plat form. "It's not over until they move. There's no way they can make me live with that- that- BITCH!"   
  
"Come on Inuyasha, you don't even know her that well. You don't even know anything about her."   
  
"So what?! They can't make me live in that house with her!"   
  
"Wait, where are you living?"   
  
"In the mansion between your house and Sango's house."   
  
"Well, at least we know where we are going to practice our music. Did you know what that mansion is HUGE?! It has a track half the size of the school's, so 1'4 a mile, and a large swimming pool with a tennis court!"   
  
"Yeah, well I would enjoy it more if I didn't have to live with her. Well it's not over until we move. I can still persuade them not to move." Inuyasha said.   
  
The street lights were on and the sun was almost gone. They walked back to their street when they saw Kagome and Sango arrive on the other end of the street where they saw boxes in front of the mansion.   
  
"I guess it's over." Miroku said to Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha ran back to their houses to find that everything was moved out. They ran up to their rooms and it was empty. The whole house was empty. In 4 hours, they moved EVERYTHING out. I guess they were really eager to move right away.   
  
They ran back out and screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU ALREADY MOVED?!"   
  
"That better be our last surprise, because being worse than living with him is death." Kagome screamed.   
  
"Do you really want your last surprise now?" Kagome's dad asked calmly.   
  
"YES!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed.


	4. Where the Fun Starts

Chapter Four   
  
"Well? What the hell is the last fuckin' surprise that we're going to hate?!" Inuyasha hollered.   
  
"Let's get inside, it's getting cold." Inuyasha's dad said. OS they all went inside and they all sat down on 3 couches, all the parents on one, Kagome and Sango one, and Inuyasha and Miroku on another. "Well, it started 10 years ago, when you two first met." Inuyasha's dad started.   
  
"We thought you two were just so cute together…" Inuyasha's mom continued,   
  
"So we just had a bright idea to plan something for you two when you grew up…"Kagome's mom said.   
  
"They fixed you two up for an arranged marriage, ok?" Kagome's dad said calmly.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear it.   
  
"Oh, great, hear it comes…" Sango said rubbing one if her temples.   
  
"How could you?!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"What would make you do such a thing?!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
"How could you have thought this up?!"   
  
"What could have happened between us that made you think that and make us GET MARRIED?!"   
  
"Well, you two were rolling in the grass and laughing, it was so cute!" Inuyasha's mom said.   
  
"WE WEREN'T LAUGHING!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
"WE WERE PUNCHING AND RIPPING EACH OTHER'S HAIR OFF!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"Well, what's done is done, we already made a legal document, and you have to." Kagome's dad said.   
  
"NO! WE REFUSE TO GET MARRIED!" They moth said and stormed up to find where all their stuff is in their rooms. They ran up the long flight of stairs. Kagome ran to the right and Inuyasha ran to the left. They ran back and stood on the balcony that was next to the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL IS MY STUFF DOING IN THE SAME ROOM?!   
  
"THIS IS A MANSION AND THERE ARE ONLY 3 BEDROOMS?! " Inuyasha yelled down to everyone downstairs.   
  
"THEN WHAT ARE ALL THE OTHER ROOMS FOR IN THIS DAMN HOUSE FOR?!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"WE ARE NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE SHARING A ROOM, I WANT MY OWN ROOM! I NEVER WANT TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HER, EVER!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
Kagome looked at him and said loud enough only he could hear, "Likewise, I'm sure. The feeling's mutual, but I don't think they're going to change their mind. Screaming at them will probably give them more ideas for surprises."   
  
"Well, what do you think we should do?!" Inuyasha whispered to her.   
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Miroku whispered to Sango.   
  
"I don't know, but at least they aren't yelling anymore." Sango replied.   
  
They went downstairs and stood next to their best friends. "Are you both done yelling?" Inuyasha's dad said.   
  
"No, but for now, we have to practice for orchestra. Miroku, Sango, go get your instruments." Inuyasha said as calm as he could.   
  
"Mom, where's the ballroom where we can set up everything?" Kagome said. Kagome's mom pointed to the room next to the dining room. (A/n, ok, the mansion is huge. 3 bedrooms, a ballroom, a dining room, 3 living rooms, a huge kitchen, track, pool, tennis court, wine basement, more rooms for decorations and game rooms.)   
  
Sango and Miroku came back with their instruments where Inuyasha and Kagome had set up chairs, stools, and stands. The parents just sat there. "Well, aren't they strange? I mean Kagome could just be going through some PMS, but Inuyasha, I dunno." Inuyasha's mom said.   
  
"Well, what do you think is going to happen? Think they're still mad?" Kagome's mom asked.   
  
"Well, no duh, they'll never forgive us! But they will probably thank us in the end." Inuyasha's dad said.   
  
"Well, should we start, or did you just do this so we could be alone and talk?" Miroku said while setting up his viola.   
  
"Well, both, we need to practice, but first, what is your opinion on our parent's decision?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Well, for one, you seem too calm about this. Especially Inuyasha, do you actually _want_ to get married?" Miroku asked.   
  
"NO OF COURSE NOT!" The both screamed.   
  
"Sorry…" Miroku said.   
  
"We asked for your _opinion_." Kagome said giving Miroku a death glare.   
  
"Well, I for one think it's cute, but it's not really fair for an arranged marriage. And the thing with your parents, kind…weird, but at least they're happy; they just want one big family, so they're doing this to you." Sango smiled with her cello.   
  
"Well, yeah, what Sango said." Miroku said.   
  
"THEY PUT US IN ONE ROOM!" Kagome said.   
  
"Yeah, so? They packed your separate beds right?" Sango asked.   
  
"I don't know, let's go check." Kagome said. There was another stairway that went from the ballroom to the upper level. They got to the room. They never noticed it at first, but it was huge and spectacular, there were 3 windows that showed the pool and the middle window had a balcony. There was a large bathroom and a king sized bed with a canopy.   
  
"How much did your parents spend?!" Miroku asked.   
  
"I don't know, they probably put together our college funds to buy this damn place." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Well, I don't see our bed, either they threw them out, forgot the, or burned them." Kagome said. They to the balcony nearly the stairs and screamed to their parents, "Where'd you put our beds?!"   
  
"It's up there is your room!" Kagome's mom screamed back.   
  
"There's only one!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"We had trouble bring your beds so we burned them! You have to share a bed!"   
  
'Figures.' Kagome thought, "Well, I'm not going to share a bed with him!" Kagome screamed and pointed at Inuyasha.   
  
"I feel the same way! There's no way I'm going to go to sleep with her next to me!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
Later that night…   
  
"I hope you're happy, you just had to throw a fit and throw an apple at your father. Now we're grounded." Kagome said as she was in bed. The night was dark and late. The middle curtain was open and showed a shining moon and bright stars.   
  
Inuyasha was lying right next to her. They weren't facing each other and on the opposite ends off the bed, as close as they could get without falling over, "Well, you it would have helped if you didn't piss off your dad either. We're only grounded for a week."   
  
Kagome tuned around and sat up, "ONLY a week?! I've never been grounded more than a day!"   
  
Inuyasha sat up also, "Wow, you're such a goody- goody."   
  
"Well—shut up!" Kagome went back to sleep, pulling the covers over to her side, leaving Inuyasha in a t-shirt and boxers, cold. Inuyasha pulled them over and Kagome was left with a white tank top and pajama bottoms, freezing. Kagome pulled them over. They both sat up and glared at each other. They finally got the covers even and went back to sleep not facing each other. 'This is way too much to process in one day, first, I go to high school, second, I meet my old childhood enemy, and then, may parents' situation, and now, I'm practically I'm engaged without a ring. Wait, why do I even care about a ring?! I have to talk my parents out of this fucking marriage crap.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha was too tired out to think and fell asleep, 'Great, he snores too.'   
  
The next morning, the stirred because the sunlight through the open window was open and they woke up to see their parents staring at them. "AHH!" they both screamed.   
  
"There's a thing called knocking." Inuyasha yawned.   
  
"What? Were you two doing something?" Inuyasha's mom winked.   
  
"Ahh! Hell no! You all are crazy nuts!" Kagome jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready for school(A/n the closet was in the bathroom.)   
  
"Ahh! We're almost late for school!" Inuyasha ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower.   
  
Inuyasha was in such a hurry that he didn't notice, "AHH! GET OUT YOU SICK BEYOND PERVERTED JERK!" Kagome screamed and pushed him out of the shower.   
  
The parents peeked through the crack in the door and laughed, "Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we son?" Inuyasha's dad said through the as he was getting out.   
  
"Shut up, father, you suck. Why do we have to share a bathroom?! She's going to be in there forever and we're going to be la-"Kagome slammed the bathroom door open all dressed and ran down stairs screaming, "BREAKFAST BETTER BE READY! WE'RE ALMOST LATE!" Inuyasha ran into the bathroom as soon as she ran out and came out 5 minutes later.   
  
"WHERE"S KAGOME?!" Inuyasha screamed as he grabbed a piece of toast and was head towards the front door.   
  
"I'm right here, let's go get Miroku and Sango, we've got to get to school1 The bell's gonna ring in 15 minutes and we have to walk 6 blocks!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and they ran to knock on their friends' doors. They came out and they grabbed their friends' wrists and started running toward the school.   
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?!" Sango screamed while she was being dragged.   
  
"Getting to school, what do you think!?" Kagome screamed back.   
  
"You know, my dad could just take us, we'd get there faster." Miroku said. Then there was a car honk.   
  
"Oh" Inuyasha said then thought for a moment, "Wait, why didn't you say that sooner?!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
"I dunno." Miroku said as they stepped in the SUV.   
  
They ran in math class and all eyes were on them as they were sweating and breathing heavily.   
  
"Why did you guys all come together at the same time?" a girl asked in front of Sango.   
  
"We're all neighbors and best friends so we were a little and we all live next door, and Kagome and Inuyasha live in a mansion, it's a long story." Sango said between breaths.   
  
"Wait, what?! Inuyasha and Kagome live together?!" the girl was obviously a gossiper.   
  
"Sango! Why'd you tell her that?! Now the whole school's gonna know and more things will be added to that rumor that's not true!" Kagome whispered/yelled.   
  
"Yeah, Sango, now people are going to say things!" Inuyasha screamed at Sango just loud enough for her to hear.   
  
"Sorry, it just slipped out!" Sango protested.   
  
"Give her a break, we're all tried and have a lot to process, especially you and Kagome." Miroku said to Inuyasha.   
  
"Ya, you think?!" Inuyasha snapped back. The first/tardy bell rang.


	5. Pressure

Chapter Five   
  
It was time for gym again and the coach was pestering Inuyasha and Kagome to run faster. "Ok you two, here's the practice schedule for track, be there or you're off the team."   
  
"Ooo, getting kicked off the team, I'm just going to die!" Inuyasha said to Miroku behind the coach's back.   
  
"You know your dad's a sport freak, he'll kill you if you quit or get kicked off any team, even if it's the chess team." Miroku said.   
  
Sango whispered to Kagome, "I'm sorry for blabbing, it just kinda slipped out."   
  
"It's ok, by the end of this year, people would of found out, I just didn't think it would happen the first day it happened!" Kagome lowered her tone when she said the last part.   
  
"I said I was sorry!" Sango protested.   
  
"Yeah, sure. Remember, the ensemble is on Friday, so 2 more days of practice, when do you have track?"   
  
"Tomorrow, at least that's al for this week." Kagome scanned over the schedule.   
  
"Great, ok, so we'll come over today and Thursday. The opening concert is Friday night, we can practice the songs we have to play for the concert, and the separate ensemble after they all concert."   
  
"Why do we have this concert so early for anyway?"   
  
"Well, we and the beginners play. The beginners play first and then we play, Mr. Otashimi tells the parents that their little musicians will become like us, then the concert's over and we have to go to the library and play there for open house."   
  
"Oh joy."   
  
"You know what? You and Inuyasha actually got along with each other before you found out who each other were. Remember yesterday in art?"   
  
"Yesterday seems life centuries ago! A day ago, I wasn't arranged to be married!" Kagome screamed that made everyone look at her and Sango with shocked faces.   
  
"Just practicing for the school play people, it's a new version of Romeo and Juliet." Sango pulled over a cover Sango and Kagome sighed when everyone retuned to their own businesses.   
  
Miroku and Inuyasha walked over, "What are you trying to tell the whole school!?" Inuyasha screamed just loud enough so that only they could hear.   
  
"Well, sorry! It's not like I WANT the whole school to know!" Kagome argued in the same tine as Inuyasha's. The bell rang and as they went to their next class, People were pairing up and whispering at the group walking together.   
  
"I think that that girl you talked to spread the whole rumor to the entire school." Kagome whispered to Sango and looked up to find that it was Inuyasha. "AHH! What's Sango?!" Inuyasha pointed up to Sango ahead of them walking beside Miroku. "Well, you don't have to sneak up on some one like that!"   
  
"Like I did this morning?" Inuyasha smirked.   
  
"Ahh! You sick pervert!" Kagome screamed and hit him on the head with her binder.   
  
"Ow! It was just a joke! Women are so violent!"   
  
"Don't you know it?" Miroku said and turned his head around.   
  
They got to English and they were all still whispering and giving Kagome and Inuyasha looks. They actually did something in English. They had warm ups and were assigned a novel which was to be read by the end of the week and a report on Monday. The book was Romeo and Juliet…how ironic.   
  
They went to lunch, "Stop getting ahead of me you bitch!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.   
  
"I'm not you bastard!" Kagome said, they were now starting to point fingers.   
  
Sango whispered to Kagome, "You know, this just makes your situation worse, people are looking and starting to talk more."   
  
"Fine, be that way!" Kagome went to another line, got her lunch and went outside to the pavilion and sat down. Sango went after her.   
  
"Kagome, you shouldn't get so tense after your second day of school." Sango said.   
  
"Yeah, but he is, he is, SUCH A JERK!" Inuyasha and Miroku came out and sat down across from Sango and Kagome. "Haven't you tortured me enough?" Kagome said.   
  
"Come on, let's take a walk." Inuyasha stood up.   
  
Kagome was confused, as was Sango,"Whoa-what?"   
  
"Just come on, we need to talk about some things."   
  
They got up and walked through the school park, "Do you know what's going on?" Sango asked Miroku.   
  
"I think so, but I'm not sure, I'm surprised as you are. He's never seem that serious before, but it could just be an act." Miroku shrugged.   
  
"Oh, how positive."   
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Kagome sat down on a nearby bench.   
  
"What you want to talk about, this whole situation. School and our parents are gaining up on us. We hate each other, our parents love each other, and we're the gossip of the century."   
  
"Yeah, I'm aware of that, so what should we do?"   
  
"I don't know. But during gym some guy told me something that a girl would say." Inuyasha started to smack on his gum.   
  
"What?"   
  
Earlier   
  
"Dude, did you know since that rumor that you've been voted as the hottest guy in school?" said this guy named Umri   
  
"Er… are you gay?" Inuyasha stepped back.   
  
"No, this girl told me to tell you."   
  
"Oh, uhh, ok. So what? People go in booths and vote?"   
  
"No, it's just an unwritten rule that on the first day people look around and tell other people who's the best looking person in the school. Who ever said a name the most is some what declared. And that rumor this morning happened because Kagome got declared as the hottest girl in school. The unwritten rule says you have to date her or you'll be shunned from the whole school."   
  
Inuyasha cocked up an eyebrow, "This is stupid, there's no way this is true and defiantly no way that _Kagome_ is the hottest girl in school, there are plenty of girls here!"   
  
"Well, it's true, so I think you should be the one to tell her. If the rumor's true then it's perfect…we haven't had a happy couple in years here." Umri said and left.   
  
now   
  
Kagome bolted up, "WHAT?! That's crazy!"   
  
"Yeah, I know! If we tell our parents this, they'll be thrilled, if we tell Sango and Miroku, they'll support us whatever we do, and if we decide this for ourselves, we'll end up killing each other!"   
  
"Well, should we tell them?"   
  
"They're gonna find out anyway, might as well tell them." Inuyasha sighed, "Things couldn't possibly get worse than it is now. I have to date a bitch like you and end up marrying you."   
  
"Such foul language for such a pretty face." Kagome said pinching his cheeks.   
  
"At least I a have pretty face!" Inuyasha ran away after saying that. Then stopped and turned around, "Hey, let's make a truce that'll last for at least this week and not torture each other." Inuyasha held out his hand.   
  
"Fine." Kagome shook his hand and then Inuyasha started to run again. "Hey, he gave me something" Kagome looks in her hand and it was Inuyasha's gum, "EWW YOU SICKO! GET BACK HER SO I CAN KILL YOU!"   
  
"Hey, we just heard about a …situation…" Miroku said when they were walking home   
  
"It took all day to finally find out?" Inuyasha said.   
  
"You mean you know?" Sango asked.   
  
"You looked shocked. It was bound to happen to us with all our rotten luck." Kagome said while opening the door. "Well, we have to get practicing."   
  
"You seem to calm about this, Inuyasha." Miroku pointed out.   
  
"Well, I can be a little happy about being the hottest guy in school." Inuyasha said in a cocky way.   
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Kagome sighed.   
  
"You should be happy too."   
  
"For what?!"   
  
"Dating me _and_ being the hottest _girl_ in school."   
  
"Ahh! Oh my gosh are you kidding us?!" Kagome's mom jumped out with all the other psycho couples.   
  
"You were eavesdropping?!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"No… we over heard in the kitchen…" Inuyasha's mom said.   
  
"All the rooms in this fucking house are sound proof, Mother! And if you MUST know, it's true, but we ain't happy about it, We have to because if we don't then, we'll be shunned from people that actually care about this crap! And they are the superiors of the school, or at least in the student population!" Inuyasha shouted.   
  
"Well, it was gonna happen anyway, we were about to make you guys date." Inuyasha's dad said.   
  
"WHAT?! YOU WERE GOING TO _MAKE_ US DATE?!" They both shrieked.   
  
Sango and Miroku laughed and were silenced to giggles when Inuyasha and Kagome shot killing glares at them.


	6. Mood Swings

Chapter Six   
  
"What? It's funny. We can't help if we laugh if something's funny!." Miroku continued to laugh the next day.   
  
"Yes you can, Sango can't though. She laughs at everything. Every year, she has this one word or phrase that makes her laugh really hard. Like last year, she laughed at 'purple pudding'." Kagome looked at the blushing Sango.   
  
"How'd you think of that in the first place?" Miroku asked.   
  
"Well, we were eating lunch when she told us she can laugh at anything. We pointed to a couple of things and combined 'purple pudding' and so, she's always laughed at that word and everything else, but that word most of all. I haven't figured out that this year's word is yet, but I'm gonna find out." Kagome said as they walked to 4th period, Science.   
  
"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Miroku looked around the science lab.   
  
"How should I know? I'm not his mother. " Kagome sat down at an empty table. The tables were two to a table and Sango and Miroku sat in one beside her.   
  
"Hello, I'm a new student, is this seat taken?" The new student said. Kagome just stared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Hojo. May I sit her?"   
  
"No, it's nice that you're new and all, but you have to know, she's my woman. Got that? So back off!" Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and she just cocked an eyebrow at him signaling, 'WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!'   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just find somewhere else to sit." Hojo left and Kagome along with Sango and Miroku stared at him.   
  
"What?" Inuyasha said.   
  
"What was that? And why are you so late to school?" Sango said in a shocked manner.   
  
"Nothing, and you should ask Kagome why I'm late."   
  
"What? I don't like alarm clocks, they wake me up!" Kagome said.   
  
"That's what they do. They wake you up!" Inuyasha said. The whole class looked at them, but they didn't notice.   
  
"Well, sorry! It's your fault you can't wake up on your own!"   
  
"I'm surprised I could wake up after the no sleep I got because you kept on kicking me!"   
  
"Well, I need my space! You kept moving close to me!"   
  
"Well, I'm not used to sharing a bed!" Inuyasha and Kagome opened their eyes wide open and started to look around the class. 'Oh crap! New rumor, this one's a lot worse now…This whole freaking school is a bomb just waiting to explode. We're the news of the school, and if we keep on saying things like this in public, things will just keep on getting worse.'   
  
'Shit! The whole school's gonna hear about this, by the end of this period, the entire student body will find out and think worse than it is, well actually, they don't know about the marriage thing yet, but what Inuyasha just said, they'll draw conclusions and get the wrong idea! AHH! Inuyasha is so going to be hurt.' Kagome thought.   
  
Whispers were already starting throughout the rather large class. "Quiet down class, I know we haven't done much, but since you're my advanced class, I'm just going to let you have the rest of the week free from work, since you're already ahead of the regular classes. " The science teacher, Mrs. Kono said.   
  
The bell rang and school was over and through out the whole day, Inuyasha and Kagome didn't even look at each other." Hey, do you guys want us to say after school for you guys until track is over?" Miroku asked.   
  
"Crap, that's today?" Inuyasha whined.   
  
"Baby." Kagome mumbled. "Sure. You can stay on the bleachers and work on any homework he have."   
  
"Ok, let's get going." Sango hurried everyone onto the track.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got changed and went onto the track. "Uh, where's everyone? Where's the track team?" Kagome looked around the track.   
  
"You are the track team." The coach said.   
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"No, I'm just kidding, we're not going to train at this field, we're going to the field beyond the park, let's go."   
  
"Can we come?" Sango asked,   
  
"Sure, they have bleachers there; just don't get in the way." Coach Mitisumi said.   
  
They got to the track, it was huge! It was a full mile track and they track. The team, consisting of 10 people, were there.(A/n, I'm not on track, I dunno how many people are on the track team regularly.)   
  
"Well, we've got some major work to do. We have to narrow this team down to 4 people, I just chose the fastest people out of each class, I need the fastest people of this school!" Coach Mitisumi blew a whistle. "Ok you sissies, run the mile, the first 4 people who cross the finish line will be on the real team!"   
  
She blew her whistle again and everyone ran. And guess who won? None other than Kagome, Inuyasha, Hojo, and Sesshomaru.(A/n, in this story, no relation to Inuyasha.)   
  
"Congrats. You've selected few have the track team. And you're the fast girl in school. Now all of you go home, get some rest and come to the next practice!"   
  
They changed and walked home. "Wow, she's cruel. Hasn't she heard of Amendment VIII (8 )? No cruel and unusual punishment?" Miroku joked.   
  
"Yeah, and what was the whole science thing about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.   
  
"Eh, er, it was nothing ok?!" Inuyasha blabbed.   
  
"It didn't look nor sounds like nothing." Miroku added.   
  
"What do you know?!"   
  
"A lot actually. I know 11=2 and I defiantly know there's something going on with you and Kagome." Miroku said.   
  
"Really, I'd like to know as well." Kagome opened the door and the all came in.   
  
"Know what darlings?" Kagome's mom came out of the dining room with everyone else.   
  
"Don't you people go to work or something?" Sango asked.   
  
"Yeah, but not lately." Inuyasha's mom said.   
  
"Inuyasha told this guy to back off Kagome, and it's weird because he hates her, so we wanna know why he did it." Miroku said.   
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed. "It's nothing ok?! I don't even know why I did it!"   
  
"You like her, you like her, you like her!" The two mothers were jumping around and looked like they were playing pat-a-cake.   
  
"Mom! Stop it!" They both yelled.   
  
"And I don't like her, it-it was just a really bad reaction or something." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Sure it is…" Kagome's dad said and winked at him.   
  
"Ah! Stop with all the winking and saying that I like her, I don't!" Inuyasha barged upstairs.   
  
"We need to practice the ensemble!" Kagome yelled and walked into the ballroom.   
  
Inuyasha stomped back downstairs in the ballroom staircase. When he got down, he looked really calm.   
  
"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.   
  
Inuyasha gave a grin that made everyone take a step back, "Let's just practice for a while and then take a break and go to our backyard and take a swim!"   
  
"Our?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Yeah, you live here, too right?"   
  
"Yeah…really, who are you?" Kagome looked at him.   
  
"Inuyasha, your fiancé."   
  
Kagome felt a lump in her throat when he said the word 'fiancé' and said, "What?"   
  
He shrugged, "Might as well be. Can't really see it any other way."   
  
"You haven't proposed. Wait- hold on, you have major mood swing issues!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"Ok, let's just skip practice until we finish our swim. Miroku, Sango, go grab your bathing suits and meet us in the backyard. Miroku and Sango had their jaws wide open. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go." They slowly walked backwards and ran out when they reached the door.   
  
"Ok, what is wrong with you?" Kagome demanded and pointing/poked her finger against his chest.   
  
"You know, you turn me on when you're mad." Inuyasha grinned.   
  
Kagome just looked at him between, 'What the hell?' and 'Freak!' "Eww, that's sick." Kagome ran upstairs.   
  
"I hope you're running to get your bathing suit." Inuyasha yelled upstairs. He pushed opened the door that went to the dining room and 4 parents fell. "We're you people eavesdropping again?"   
  
"Uhh, let's just say we're happy you patched things up with Kagome." Inuyasha's dad said.   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went upstairs. 'Wait, what the hell just happened?!' Inuyasha thought and went through a flashback of a couple of moments ago, 'Crap! Who the hell was that!? What did I say?! What did I do?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!' He just shrugged to himself and thought 'Oh well, might as well make the best of this…maybe something will go right and I'll get back to normal. He went into his room and Kagome was already dressed in a yellow bikini and left the room to go to the pool not even looking at him.   
  
Inuyasha went out onto the balcony and looked down at the swimming pool. 'Sango and Miroku are already there, gotta hurry. Hey, Kagome looked hot just now. AHH! STUPID THOUGHTS!'


	7. Overprotective

Chapter Seven   
  
"Cannonball!" Inuyasha ran out on the house and jumped into the pool. Inuyasha wore red swimming trunks and Miroku wore dark blue ones. Sango wore a white bikini and Kagome wore a yellow one. The water splashed over the sides of the pool.   
  
"Jeez Inuyasha, you can cut it back a little." Miroku splashed Inuyasha.   
  
"You seem happier, what's with the mood swings?" Sango stuck her head out of the water.   
  
"Probably more puberty." Miroku laughed.   
  
"Mood swings are a part of puberty?" Kagome dived into the pool.   
  
"Apparently, how else can you explain his behavior?" Sango sat up onto the edge. Kagome joined her.   
  
"Hello, I'm right here. Am I invisible to you?!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
"Yep, puberty, major mood swings." They all said in unison. Miroku was swimming right next to the girls and they all stared at Inuyasha.   
  
"Ha ha, you should look at yourself; it looks like you all could make a Christmas card out of it!" Inuyasha laughed hysterically.   
  
"Inuyasha, stop. It's going to be Christmas in 3 months. Not now." Miroku shook him.   
  
Inuyasha got up, dried himself off and ran onto the house. "Ok, that looks more than the normal act of puberty, right Miroku?" Sango asked.   
  
"Yeah, way, abnormal. You sure you wanna marry this guy Kagome?" Miroku got up and dried off as well.   
  
Kagome and Sango dried themselves off too. "I never did. Let's go change and practice, I'll meet you in a few minutes."   
  
"Alright." Sango and Miroku left.   
  
Kagome came in the house and went into the kitchen were everyone was. "Hey, Mr. Chang, why is Inuyasha going through so many major mood swings?"   
  
"You can call me dad, dad 2 or something, not 'Mr. Chang' it's too formal. I think Inuyasha's mood swings are caused by his confusions, when he sorts it all out, he'll get it straight again."   
  
"Ok, I have to go practice, please excuse me." Kagome left and went upstairs to change.   
  
"Hey." Inuyasha sat on the bed looking down at the floor. He was dressed in a t-shirt and loose shorts.   
  
"Hey yourself. What's up with you? Seriously." Kagome asked and sat next to him.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Well, it looks like your ego is losing its control over you."   
  
"What are you talking about?! I don't have an ego!" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome sitting next to him.   
  
"See what I mean? You act like you're all tough but really; you're either soft or just plain disgusting on the inside."   
  
Inuyasha sighed, "I guess you're right. What were our parents thinking setting us up like this?"   
  
Kagome smiled and walked over to the bathroom, "Well, I'm gonna go change, you go downstairs into the ballroom, Sango and Miroku are probably waiting. We've got to practice, the concert is tomorrow." Kagome got changed and went downstairs, 'Wow, did we actually have a conversation with each other? This is a nice change.'   
  
"Took you long enough. We've got to get some serious practice in tonight. The concert's tomorrow and we've got a lot to work on." Miroku said.   
  
So they practiced until all of the sudden, the lights flickered. "Mom, what happened?!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"Dad, did you forget something this month again!?" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
The parents came in the ballroom with candles for everyone. "Uhh…"   
  
"Great, you forgot to pay the bills? AGAIN?!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
"No, we paid the bills, must be a blackout." Kagome's dad said.   
  
"Uh huh, sure." Kagome said holding up her candle. "Well, practice is over. Sango, go run over to your house and see if the power is working in your house. You too, Miroku."   
  
They came back, "Nope, power's out." Sango said.   
  
"Hey, do you want to sleep over? It'll be fun! Beats having to sleep with Inuyasha alone." Kagome said.   
  
"Well, Miroku, you might as well, too." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Alright, enough fuss, just go over to your houses and grab your sleeping bags, pajamas, a toothbrush, and some clothes for tomorrow. Don't forget your concert tomorrow is formal, so pack your formalwear in your backpacks too. I'll call your parents on their cell." Inuyasha's mom said.   
  
"Wow, Inuyasha, your bathroom is huge!" Sango said.   
  
"Yeah, well, Kagome uses most of it anyway, she only let's my use the shower and the sink." Inuyasha scoffed.   
  
"I need my space. Besides, you're a guy, what would you do in a bathroom?" Kagome laughed as she brushed her teeth on one sink and Sango on the other. They switched and then got changed. Kagome wore a pink tank top with red pajama bottoms. Sango wore a purple tank top and yellow pajama bottoms. Inuyasha and Miroku both wore black pajama bottoms and a white loose t-shirt. Inuyasha and Kagome climb into their bed and Kagome pushed him off.   
  
"Hey, what was that for?!"   
  
"I dunno, a mood swing I guess."   
  
"Ha ha very funny." Inuyasha said sarcastically.   
  
"I've got an idea, instead of Miroku and Sango sleeping on the floor, let's have them sleep up here, so they cam separate us, we have more than enough space." Kagome said.   
  
"Hey, I'm not sleeping in the same bed with that pervert!" Sango said.   
  
"Hey, at least you don't have to marry Miroku. I'm forced to marry Inuyasha; you can at least do this little favor for me, please…" Kagome pouted.   
  
"Aww, fine!" Sango gave in. "But the second he touches me, I'm going to my sleeping bag."   
  
"Sango, I would never do anything like that to you." Miroku said.   
  
"Sure you wouldn't." Sango said and got on the bed and slept next to Kagome and Miroku slept next to Inuyasha, and they all slept together.   
  
"Hey, that night wasn't so bad, I actually got some sleep." Inuyasha said and woke up and found no one there. "Where is everyone?!" He ran to get ready and ran downstairs. "Where is everyone?!"   
  
"Right here, waiting for you." Kagome said sitting at the kitchen table with breakfast spread out.   
  
"Where's our parents?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"They went for a jog earlier. The power came back on this morning." Sango said.   
  
"Yeah, now can we eat?!" Miroku urged.   
  
"Whatever you pig. " Kagome said. Inuyasha sat down and started to eat. After they were done, they started to walk off to school. School was like any other day. Talking, fighting rumors, until after school, Inuyasha saw someone.   
  
"Back off my woman, Hojo!" He slammed a nearby locker where Kagome and Hojo stood.   
  
"Dude, that was my locker." This random kid said and caught a look from Inuyasha, "Ok, got to go!"   
  
"Inuyasha, that was really rude!" Kagome said.   
  
"Well, what were you doing?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Nothing!"   
  
"Well, I'm just going to leave now, leave you two to settle this. I'll see you around Kagome." Hojo started to back away.   
  
"Oh, no you don't, not until you tell me what you were doing with her!" Inuyasha grabbed Hojo.   
  
"N-nothing, we were just talking." Hojo said   
  
"About what?!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
"Nothing, just about our science project coming up."   
  
"That better be all. Now beat it!" Inuyasha shoved him and he ran like a coward.   
  
"What is wrong with you?!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Inuyasha leaned against the lockers.   
  
"No, that was because you're acting weird, this is concerning you being an overprotective jerk!" Kagome yelled and then said in confusion," Why are you being overprotective of my anyway? "   
  
"Gah! I don't know! Let's just get to the orchestra room and change." Inuyasha held his head in frustration.   
  
"This girl told us what just happened." Sango said.   
  
"What are there people stalking us and watching our every move and gossiping them everywhere?!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
"Yeah, obviously." Miroku added, "These mood swings of yours need to stop or at least be surer of yourself who you're going to be."   
  
"He's right, but we're going to be late for the concert! HURRY PEOPLE!" Sango pushed them.   
  
They got dressed into their formal clothing. Kagome wore a flimsy black skirt and a white blouse. Sango wore long black pants and a silky white blouse (Cellos can't wear certain skirts) and Miroku and Inuyasha wore tuxes.   
  
The beginners played pretty well, of course they were all doing pitsacatto[sp] (Without the bow) After they played their concert they went over to the library and played their song Fukai Mori. Their parents were walking around the school and talking to teachers and then came back to the library. They played it 2 twice before there was a crowd crowding the large library. They all clapped after the 4th time they played. It was 8:00 when they started to pack up and leave home with their parents.   
  
They dropped off Sango and Miroku at their houses. "So, how was your day?" Inuyasha's dad asked once they got inside.   
  
"Tell 'em Inuyasha, tell them what you did this afternoon." Kagome said in a mocking way.   
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha's mom asked.   
  
"He was being over protective again." Kagome sighed and walked upstairs.   
  
"Kagome, come back, tell us what exactly happened! We wanna know!" The mothers said and chased after Kagome.   
  
"Women." Inuyasha scoffed.   
  
"Since when do you call Kagome a woman?" Kagome's dad laughed.   
  
"Uhh…" Inuyasha said and thought, 'Must-think-of excuse! Can't let dads know that-'   
  
"It's ok, son, it happens with the best of us. Women gossip, that's what they do. Kagome's probably up they spilling out what happened, so you might as well tell us , too." Inuyasha's dad said.


	8. Racing

Chapter Eight   
  
Inuyasha sighed and told them what happened while Kagome told the mothers what happened. With their own little exaggerations…   
  
"And he just comes marching down the hall and starts a fight with Hojo!" Kagome said to the mothers who seemed very interested in the conversation like they were teenagers themselves.   
  
"She knows what would happen if the school knows we're not a couple. We have to get through at least one semester dating until we can get he school off our backs. And then she just goes flirting with that bastard!" Inuyasha explained to the fathers.   
  
"Well, why do you think he's a bastard?" Kagome's dad questioned.   
  
"I call all guys I hate bastards." Inuyasha simply replied.   
  
"That's not true, Inuyasha. You've only called 2 people bastards, your cousins; because they're snotty, perfect, rich –"Inuyasha's dad was holding up his fingers and counting the reasons.   
  
"Ok, I get it. So what's your point?" Inuyasha sat back on the couch.   
  
"That you're jealous of Hojo, apparently." Kagome's dad said.   
  
"I'm not jealous of him! Why would I be?!" Inuyasha screamed. "You know what?! Forget it, it's late and I'm tired." Inuyasha ran upstairs and ran across the mothers coming down.   
  
Kagome was already in bed and reading her halfway book. She was still reading when she said, "Hey, Inuyasha, how far are you in your book?"   
  
"What book?" Inuyasha said from the bathroom.   
  
"Romeo and Juliet, remember the book report?" Kagome peered her eyes over her book and looked over at Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha came out with his blue pajamas on,"Crap, when is it due?"   
  
"On Monday." Kagome flipped a page.   
  
"Damn, this book is so long, how does she expect us to finish it?!" Inuyasha got his book, sat on the bed and started reading as well.   
  
"So, I'm guessing you haven't even started?"   
  
"Yeah right, I finished the whole book; I'm just reading it for the 3rd time." Inuyasha flipped to the second page.   
  
"Sure, just don't forget you actually have to read it." Kagome turned off her side table light and slept on the edge of her side of the bed.   
  
"You know you're going to fall, right?"   
  
"Getting my face on the floor is better than having my face next to yours."   
  
"How would you know? You haven't even tried."   
  
"Just go to sleep." Kagome mumbled. 'Just who does he think he is?! Spreading rumors, acting like a jerk, and then wanting me to snuggle with him!' Kagome shuddered at the thought and partially because the room was so cold..   
  
Inuyasha went to sleep after the first chapter, "You cold?"   
  
"No, I'm fine."   
  
"No, you're not, get closer to the middle and we'll both get warmer."   
  
"Like that's gonna happen"   
  
"Why are you so stubborn?!"   
  
"Why are you so perverted?!"   
  
"I'm not! I'm just trying to- oh why do I even bother? Just go to sleep and freeze over there."   
  
Kagome turned over facing Inuyasha's back but still on her side of the bed. "Bother what?"   
  
Inuyasha turned over as well, "Trying to be nice to you and making the best out of this situation."   
  
"We have to talk our parents out of this marriage."   
  
"We can't, there's no way we can. We'll just have to get used to each other. You're not so bad to have around. At least you can cook."   
  
"I guess you're not so bad either and I'm going to take that as a compliment. But why did you act all over protective and different around Hojo?" Kagome scooted in the middle   
  
"I don't know, I guess, I was just getting used to you or something, I dunno." Inuyasha scooted over, too.   
  
"Well, we're going to have a little chat if we're going to try to get used to each other. And something to find out the bottom of your denial. And if all fails, then cry, whine, beg, and plead to our parents to somehow undo that document, but now, there's no way they're going to do that." Inuyasha was fast asleep. "Are you even listening to me?" 'Well, at least I'm warmer now; he's not that bad, he's just weird and a fast sleeper, too.'   
  
"Good morning you love birds!" All the parents barged in with breakfast on trays.   
  
"What's going on? Are we late for school?" Kagome yawned.   
  
"No sweetie, it's Saturday. We just though you'd two would like to have breakfast in bed." The mothers left the trays on both of their side tables. "Well, Sango and Miroku called earlier and they said for you two to go to the park with your bikes around noon."   
  
They took one bite of their breakfast, their parents left, and they spit out the food. "Four adults in this house and none of them can cook." Inuyasha wiped his tongue on a napkin.   
  
Kagome took a sip of her orange juice, "That's why I don't learn cooking from them."   
  
"Where did you learn how to cook?"   
  
"I don't remember, I was just reading some recipe books when I was 10 and started to cook. My mom said I was a natural. Can you cook?"   
  
"Ha, no, let's just get dressed, get some coffee and meet up with Miroku and Sango."   
  
Kagome wore grey short shorts and white tank top, Inuyasha wore shorts that went to his knees and t-shirt. They rode over to the park which was 4 blocks away. "Hey, what's up?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"We signed ourselves and you guys up for a race." Miroku said.   
  
"What kind of race?" Kagome asked.   
  
"The kind that is done in doubles and we signed you two up as partners." Sango said. "Please don't hurt me."   
  
"We're not going to hurt you, what I meant was what do you do." Kagome said.   
  
"You mean you're not mad?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Why? You two were practically cutting each other's heads off yesterday."   
  
"Did something happen last night that we should know?" Miroku elbowed Inuyasha.   
  
"NO! Now will someone please tell us what this race is?!" Inuyasha pulled and yelled in Miroku's ear.   
  
"It's a bike race for the first part, and then climb a rock wall, canoe through the lake, and then race to the finish line. It's a baton thing. Someone bike races and passes the baton to their partner at the rock wall and then they both canoe and race to the finish." Sango explained.   
  
"WHAT?!" Miroku screamed trying to pop his ears. "Ah, ok, got it, let's go to the starting line, I'll met you at the rock wall, Sango."   
  
"So, Kagome, do you climb faster or pedal faster?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Pedal." Kagome said.   
  
"Alright meet you at the wall." Inuyasha said and walked with Miroku.   
  
"What's up with you two? You are actually being nice to each other." Sango said as they were getting ready.   
  
"Tell ya later." Kagome said when the gunshot fired.   
  
Kagome got there first and then Sango. They got off their bikes and ran over to the canoes where the boys were racing over there. Sango and Kagome got in and the guys jumped in. They grabbed the oars and started to stroke. Kagome and Inuyasha got to the other side and started to run. Being the fastest people in the school, made them win first place. Sango and Miroku won second and who really cares about whom else finished, but there was this one pair that sank a canoe. Oh well. They rode their bikes into town and went to an ice cream parlor.   
  
"So, Kagome, what's with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.   
  
"We've kinda agreed to get to know each other better, so we could get along better." Kagome said.   
  
"Is it working?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"This was supposed to be a private conversation." Kagome said.   
  
"Well, at least you two aren't fighting. Inuyasha how's your control?" Miroku wondered.   
  
"Control of what?" Inuyasha looked puzzled at him.   
  
"Of your over protectiveness of Kagome problem."   
  
"I don't know why?"   
  
"Because there's Hojo."   
  
"Great, just when things were going good." Sango said. Kagome just sighed.


	9. Winking

Chapter Nine   
  
Hojo waved from the line to the table where everyone was sitting. "Hi Kagome, hi guys."   
  
"Hi Hojo." Kagome waved as Hojo was walking over to the table. Everyone said 'hi' in a not so enthusiastic way.   
  
"Hey, Kagome do you want to do something later?" Hojo asked.   
  
"Ooo, wrong move." Miroku whispered to Sango.   
  
"Dude, just back off ok?" Inuyasha said calmly which made everyone stare at him, especially Kagome while dropped her jaw.   
  
"Alright, I'm sorry; I didn't know you two were still together." Hojo scratched the back of his neck.   
  
"You really are new aren't you? You should listen to rumors more often." Sango said.   
  
"I don't really other with rumor, well, see you guys at school!" Hojo waved goodbye and left.   
  
"Well, I guess you do have more control over your over protectiveness problem." Miroku said.   
  
"Wow Inuyasha, that was really an improvement, and partially not rude at all!" Kagome said and hugged Inuyasha.   
  
"Uhh, Kagome?" Inuyasha said while Kagome was still hugging him.   
  
Kagome backed away, "Oh, sorry, that was just um, a reaction or something."   
  
"It was overwhelming though." Inuyasha lightly smiled.   
  
"Guys, did you finish your book report yet?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku.   
  
"No, I'm almost done though. Just one more chapter and then I can start on the essay." Sango replied.   
  
"Same here, except I have 3 more chapters to go." Miroku answered. They got to Miroku's house which was first on the street. "Hey, why don't you guys come over to my house and we can work on the report together, like a study party type thing."   
  
"Sure, we just need to get our stuff. Meet ya inside ok?" Kagome said. They went to get their stuff and went over to Miroku's house. Inuyasha had been over to Miroku's house a million times, but Sango and Kagome haven't. And quite frankly, they never thought the wanted to, none the less never would. His house was half the size of Kagome and Inuyasha's house. It was a two story, with one stairway, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a few other rooms.   
  
"Where do you want to work?" Miroku asked.   
  
"Let's work in your living room. It has a lot of space, a TV, and a computer." Inuyasha suggested so they went over to the living room and started to read on the floor in a circle. Miroku and Sango leaned their backs against the couch and Kagome and Inuyasha leaned against two separate arm chairs. About two hours later, they started to work on their report. They took turns typing and then it was around 6 when they had all finished. So they watched FRIENDS and then went home.   
  
"Hoe was your day kids?" Inuyasha's mom asked sitting on the living room couch with the other parents. They all turned around and looked at the two teenagers.   
  
"What? Do you all always wait and do nothing when we're not around?" Inuyasha asked walking towards the living room.   
  
"Well? How _was_ your day?" Kagome's dad asked.   
  
"Well, Inuyasha wasn't rude today." Kagome smiled and patted Inuyasha on the back and smiled at him.   
  
The adults high-fived each other. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"We were right, AGAIN!" Kagome's mom said.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome leaned over her mother.   
  
"We knew you two would get along if you gave each other a chance." Inuyasha's dad said.   
  
"Dad, you remember when I was 6 and what I said before I meet Kagome when you all apparently decided to plan thing?" Inuyasha said.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, I really mean it this time." Inuyasha walked up to his room. (A/n, Read chapter one if you don't remember.)   
  
"Hey, what do you really mean this time?" Kagome ran after Inuyasha.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Come one, tell me!" Kagome's voice echoed downstairs.   
  
"What was that about?" Inuyasha's mom asked.   
  
"Let's just say it's a VERY good thing." Inuyasha's dad smiled, "Oh well, might as well tell you people." And so he told them of Inuyasha's and his conversation 10 years ago.   
  
The night was warmer, so the didn't cuddle that night, but at least they weren't on the edge.   
  
"GOOD MORNING!" Sango and Miroku surprised Kagome and Inuyasha in their room. Who found them in an awkward position at the moment… Kagome and Inuyasha's were crossing and they were hugging each other. They immediately let go and jumped up when their friends had screamed.   
  
"Who let you in here?" Inuyasha yawned.   
  
"Your parents and they said we would find you guys like this." Miroku winked.   
  
"We need to get a lock." Kagome said.   
  
"I agree." Inuyasha and Kagome got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. They got out and Inuyasha said, "So where are we going today?"   
  
"I don't know, since you people weren't _doing_ anything last night, we thought you'd think of something for us to do today." Miroku winked again.   
  
"Stop with the fuckin' winking! What is up with everyone and their stupid winking?!" Inuyasha spluttered.   
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sango commented.   
  
"Yeah, maybe they were rolling around in the bed so he woke up each others' sides." Miroku snickered.   
  
"That's it! You better run for your life!" Inuyasha chased Miroku all the way downstairs and around the whole house.   
  
"So, what's up?" Sango asked while she and Kagome were waling downstairs.   
  
"Nothing, that you don't already know." Kagome shrugged and started to make breakfast.   
  
"Are you sure?,,,"Sango smiled.   
  
"I think you've hung around Miroku too long." (A/n just so you know, Miroku and Sango already hooked up.)   
  
"BREAKFAST!" Kagome screamed so the whole house could hear. All the adults ran into the kitchen and dragging behind were Inuyasha and Miroku panting. The adults were reaching and grabbing everything off the table while The teenagers were just staring at the pigs.   
  
"Are you gonna leave any for us?" Inuyasha panting holding onto a stool.   
  
Before they could reply, they ran out and everyone heard a loud screech of a car starting. "Well, I'm going to make more breakfast." Kagome went over to the fridge and got some eggs.   
  
"Kagome, you're a great chef." Miroku said with a belly full of food.   
  
"Yep, he's right." Inuyasha added.   
  
"Ever since we were little, she would cook everyday." Sango said.   
  
"Thanks guys, so plan anything while you were running boys?" Kagome asked.   
  
"No, but let's just go to a movie." Miroku said.   
  
"Which one?" Sango asked.   
  
"Oh, I know! _Along came Polly_! I've been wanting to see it!" Kagome said.   
  
"Isn't that a chick flick?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"It's more if a romantic comedy." Miroku said.   
  
"And how would you know that?" Inuyasha raised and eyebrow at him.   
  
"Hey, a guy can know his facts too."   
  
"Alright, fine, come on, let's go." Inuyasha said. They all rode their bikes there and bought popcorn, drinks, candy, and the other essentials. They sat in the middle. Here's the order they sat in: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. They laughed a lot that made the other audiences 'hush' them. "Oh my god! How compulsive is Reuben?"   
  
"Really. I thought you didn't lie chick flicks." Kagome laughed.   
  
"Well, this was a comedy; didn't you notice how much I laughed?"   
  
Not really, with all of Sango's laughing it dominated over yours."   
  
"Hey, it isn't my fault I laugh too much!" Sango laughed some more.   
  
"And his wife cheated on him right during the honeymoon!" Miroku said.   
  
"Well, at least Polly straightened him out." Kagome said.   
  
"Yeah, Reuben was absolutely impossible, Kind of like you Inuyasha. Hopefully Kagome will be your Polly." Sano nudged him.   
  
They next day…   
  
They turned in their reports and got A's. After school, Kagome and Inuyasha had track practice. They started to run laps until Inuyasha fell to the ground grabbing his ankle. The coach ran over to him, "You ok kid?"   
  
"I think I sprained my ankle." Inuyasha whined.   
  
"You and Kagome go ahead home and rest. The meet isn't in a while, it's in December so just get better soon. Kagome you can stay with him too, just practice once in a while."   
  
Kagome lifted him up wrapped his arm around her neck, "Are you ok?"   
  
They turned the corner where they were out of sight, "Yeah, I'll race ya home."   
  
"Oh my god! You are such a cheat! I don't believe the coach fell for th-"Kagome started and Inuyasha started to run. "Come back here! Argh!" And Kagome started to run as well. They got home in 8 minutes and Sango and Miroku were obviously waiting for them.   
  
"Track got cut short?" Miroku asked.   
  
"You could say that…"Inuyasha said.   
  
The rumors started to settle down, but it wasn't much of a rumor, more of a fact, so they eventually stopped.


	10. You're cute!

Chapter Ten

The last bell rang and everyone ran out while their last period/hour teacher yelled, "Have a great winter break!" through the halls.(A/n It's three months later from my last chapter)

"So, are you going anywhere this winter break?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"I usually do, but not this year. The news said we'd actually have a white Christmas this year, so I'm going to stay." Miroku said. The whole gang was walking home and Inuyasha and Kagome had become friends. They were supposedly a couple but they haven't been on one date, after all, they were only friends.

"What about you, Sango?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm staying here this year." When they all arrived at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, they took off all of their winter clothing and saw Miroku's and Sango's parents there along with Inuyasha's and Kagome's.

"Hey, mom, what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"We're not in trouble for anything are we?" Miroku asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Sango's mom said.

"YOU'RE NOT ARRANGING [i]US[/i] TO GET MARRIED, TOO, ARE YOU?" Sango yelled. And Inuyasha and Kagome laughed and snickered to each other behind her back.

"What's wrong with that?" Miroku asked.

"So much." Sango said and slapped him.

"No, no, we're just going to have Christmas her with Inuyasha and Kagome's parents. Our heater isn't working and Miroku's house has a pipe leak that's flooding his basement and freezing his house. And we can't go back home until it's fixed." Sango's mom said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but staying here will be fun!" Kagome said with glee.

"We've packed what you both need and put in Inuyasha's and Kagome's room!" Miroku's mom said.

"We'll be in the guest room down here." Miroku's dad said.

"There's a guest room?!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled to their parents. They backed up. "WHAT DIDN'Y YOU TELL US 3 MONTHS AGO?!"

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun would it?" Inuyasha's dad smiled.

"And you wouldn't have gotten to know each other." Kagome's mom said.

To much of their surprise, Inuyasha and Kagome just laughed. "We would have been mad 3 months ago and sometimes now, but we [i]did[/i] get to know each other." Kagome said.

"Yeah, now we're friends." Kagome smiled at the parents and then Inuyasha. "Race ya upstairs."

"You're on." Inuyasha started to run.

"Cheater! Come back here!"

"Wait for us!" Miroku and Sango followed them.

"Well, their reaction was far from theirs 3 months ago." Kagome's dad said.

"I told you it was a good idea to set them up." Inuyasha's mom said

"Hey you wanna bring up the guest couch up here?" it has a fold up bed." Kagome said.

"We have a fold up couch?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, com on, let's go get it."

"Wait, you knew we had a fold up couch and you never said anything?" Inuyasha asked in confusion and then smirked. Sango and Miroku just stood there and listened closely to the conversation.

"Uhh…"

"So you [i]did[/i] want to sleep with me!"

"No, we just got it a week after we moved in!" Kagome said nervously.

"We still hated each other after that week. You could have suggested getting that couch in here."

"Uhh…you were cute ok!?" Kagome spat of and slapped her mouth shut realizing what she just had told him. Sango and Miroku laughed out loud and immediately shut up when they saw a red aura around Kagome when she glared at them.

"So you '[i]did[/i]' want to sleep with me…" Inuyasha smirked.

"Sure, but not the way Miroku thinks 'sleeping' means." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now can we just get off this topic?"

"Sure, but you know I'm going to hold this over your head even after we get married." Inuyasha said, still grinning widely and starting to walk downstairs with Miroku to get the couch.

Kagome yelled, "IF! Remember, IF!" and he just waved from behind his back.

"The nerve!" Kagome slumped in the couch that was already in the room in the corner with a TV. Sango sat by Kagome and smiled at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you like him more than a friend."

"No, I don't, he's just a friend who I happen to sleep with."

"And is your boyfriend."

"Yeah, so, he doesn't even take me places; buy be anything, he's just another best friend is all. I wonder if he remembers that the semester/term is over and we don't have to date anymore."

"Oh, so now he's one of your best friends?" Sango grinned.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we've gotten to know each other better. I guess Miroku's one of my best friends now, also. We're all one big group of best friends." Kagome chuckled.

The guys brought up the couch and started to spread everything off. "Hey, you want to go ice skating at the mall? The big Christmas tree is up today right in the middle of the ice rink." Sango suggested.

"Cool, you wanna go now?" Miroku said.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome said.

"Wait, share a bed with Miroku!" Sango screamed and practically ran like a lunatic.

"Haha, you just realized that? Now you know how I felt when I found out I had to share a bed with Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach.

"Yeah, and if it's the same with Kagome and I, you'll fall off the edge of your bed." Inuyasha laughed but not as much as Kagome.

"What? What's so funny? I'm not laughing, I'm happy, overwhelmed, and smiling like a hobo who hasn't seen food in weeks and went to a buffet." Miroku said and literally was smiling like what he just said.

"Sango, stop running, let's go get changed to go skating." Kagome pulled Sango into the bathroom. "You guys change out here and don't you dare come in until we say you can." Kagome slammed the double bathroom doors.

"Like I would want to!" Inuyasha screamed. He looked at Miroku getting his clothes out, "I know you do though."

They both came out of the bathroom in long white pants. Sango wore a tight, light purple long-sleeved shirt with white fluff around the collar and the wrists. Kagome wore the same except it was a light blue shirt and they both wore a white hooded coat. Inuyasha and Miroku wore a pair of black jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, Inuyasha wore a red one and Miroku wore a navy blue one.

"Well, let's go. It's too cold for us to ride our bikes all the way to the mall." Kagome said.

"Well, I got my permit (dunno, if you can still have one or not...so don't sue me if 16 year olds can't ); we just need someone 18 or older to come with us." Miroku said.

"I think it's safer if we actually let someone 18 or older to drive." Sango said. "So which parent is driving us?

"I don't know, let's go ask them." Kagome said. They went downstairs, "Hey parents, which one of you wants to talk us to the mall to go ice skating?"

"I would!" ALL of the adults said raising their hands. They all laughed and settled for, "WE ALL WOULD!"

"Great, this is going to be so embarrassing." Inuyasha sighed.


	11. Ice Skating

Chapter Eleven

They all go to the mall and the ice rink Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha made chain. They started skated and just when Inuyasha was starting to feel relaxed, Kagome let go.

Inuyasha fell and screamed at Kagome, "What the hell was that for!?!"

"Sorry, butter fingers." Kagome smiled and waved with her free hand.

'She's so cute when she smiled like that.' Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome seeing her with a pink background with bubbles. Miroku slid up to him and sprayed ice onto Inuyasha.

"Sorry man, you need help?" Miroku lent a hand. Inuyasha grabbed it and pulled him up.

"Where are the girls?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're at the bench. Drinking hot cocoa, you wanna go have some?"

"Sure, let's go." They joined the girls and someone came towards them.

"Hey, here comes your stalker." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Ugh."

"Hi Inuyasha, you know the semester is over right?" said a voice that belonged to the prepiest girl in the school, Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked at her in a bored expression, "Yeah, so?"

"So…you don't have to go out with her anymore…"

"So…" he said in a mocking way.

"So, you wanna go do something later?"

"With you? No thanks, I'll pass." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder, "I'm fine right here." Kagome stared up at him and looked questionly at him.

"FINE! I was only doing you a favor of getting her off your back!" Kikyo let out a 'hmph' before she turned her heel and walked away all snotty like. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and stuck his tongue out behind Kikyo's back.

"Inuyasha, what was up with that? I would have figured that the second the semester was over, you would have went for the next pretty thing that asked you out." Kagome said.

"Well, you figured wrong." Inuyasha took a sip of his hot cocoa.

"What is that supposed to mean, Inuyasha?" Sango joined in the conversation.

"For real, you just dissed the 3rd hottest chick in the school." Miroku said.

"And who is the second?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Why my dear, Sango is. Hey, wait, don't change the subject, what [i]was[/i] going on?"

"What you just said. Why have [i]third[/i] best when I can have the first?"

Kagome and Sango started walk away when he said that. "What are you men just sitting there for? Go get your women!" Inuyasha dad said.

"Were you eavesdropping again?" Inuyasha accused him.

"So? It's a good thing I did too. Now both of you go get them!"

Kagome and Sango were sitting on the bleachers out onto the ice.

"Sango, will you forgive me for what I said, I didn't mean it, I truly care for you." Miroku said.

"Alright!" Sango jumped into Miroku's arms.

'Sango, so naïve.' Kagome thought looking as her best friends went onto the ice.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha grabbed her hands. Kagome pulled them away and crossed her arms, "Come on, you have to tell me."

"You know what's wrong! You're only going out with me for your own personal gain!"

"It was only a joke! Miroku and I always joke!" Inuyasha caught a glare from her, "Ok, I'm sorry ok? I really do want to go out with you. You know we've never actually went on a date before." Inuyasha smiled.

And how could Kagome resist a sweet smile like that? "Alright, I forgive you. But you have to tell me why you actually still want to go out with me." Kagome smiled lightly.

"I actually don't know, you've just grown on me I guess. I like you as a friend; it's just kinda hard not to like you since we live in the same house." They got up and started to go back on the ice.

"Ok people, now is our time when you skate with the people who you care about. We're going to play a slow song so pair up!" The intercom said.

"May I have the pleasure of you joining this skate with me?" Inuyasha curtsied.

Kagome laughed, "Why of course." They went onto the ice to kind their best friends were also paired up. The song started to play [i]My Immortal[/i] by Evanescence. (a/n, I know this song doesn't match this part of my story but oh well.)

They saw their parents pairing up you know, and with Inuyasha and Kagome's parents crossed paired. The song eventually ended but the stayed there until the mall closed. They went home at 9:00 and got home at 9:30. They all fought over the bathroom too.

"What ever happened to ladies first?!" Kagome screamed being stuck in the doorway with all of her friends also stuck.

"It died along with saying 'bye' to people on the phone." Miroku squirmed. He got loose and went into the bathroom, "Aha!" and he slammed the double doors.

"Why that evil little-"Inuyasha started.

"He's not worth it. Come on Kagome; let's use the bathroom down the hall." Sango said.

"What about me?" Inuyasha said as the girls were walking out.

"You can wait for Miroku." Kagome waved back.

They got back into the room at 10:00 and saw the boys watching TV. But on the way back…

"So, what did Inuyasha say that made you forgive him?" Sango asked.

"Well, he said that I've grown onto him and that he likes me as a friend but still wants to date me."

"Even though you've never been on a date?"

"He doesn't know I've never been on a date, not him or anyone."

On the other side of the wall…were eavesdroppers.

"I didn't know that Kagome has never been on a date before…" Miroku whispered pinning his ear to the wall.

"Me neither, well, I haven't either, but I thought certainly a girl like her would have been on a date by now."

"Well, remember? Your parents have already set you two up at childhood. But you didn't know about it yet…so…did she just reject everyone, waiting for the…"

"Yeah, I guess, wait, they're coming!" they rushed to the TV.

"Well, ready to o to sleep?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha yawned.

"I'm not." Sango glared at Miroku.

"Come on, we're a couple, there's no need to worry about anything." Miroku assured.

"Sure, and I know we are, but you still better not try anything."

Inuyasha and Kagome climbed into bed and smiled at their friends nearby. "Don't worry, you've live." Kagome lay down and turned off her lamp.

"Yeah, remember you probably have to say here for the rest of winter break, so get used to it." Inuyasha said and turned off his lamp.

"Ugh." Sango said.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up when they heard a slap. "Miroku, when will you ever learn?"

"Oww." Was all Miroku could say. The rest of the night was soundless sleeping.


	12. Presents

Chapter Twelve

Sango and Kagome woke up late the next morning. They looked at each other, "Hey, where are the guys?" Sango went over to the bathroom.

"I don't know, let's just brush our teeth and-hey, what's this?" Kagome picked up a note on the counter that said:

[i]Kagome and Sango,

Please get ready and get dressed and come downstairs for a surprise.[/i]

"Wow that isn't like them." Sango mumbled while brushing her teeth.

"Yeah, well it's like guys. They didn't even put what we had to dress up for so we know what to wear." Kagome spit out her water and went over to the shower.

"Could you hurry up?" Sango said.

"Just pick out clothes for us." Kagome said. Sango went into the closet, where everyone's clothes were by now, and get two long sleeved turtle necks and a pair of black pants. Sango wore a blue turtleneck and Kagome wore a green one. They went downstairs and before they even got to the stairs they heard clanging.

"What are you two doing?!" Kagome screamed while holding her ears. Sango was holding her ears too.

They guys turned around with pots and pans in their hands and food on their faces. "Trying to make you girls breakfast." Miroku smiled brightly to cover up that there's nothing wrong with this picture.

Kagome grabbed the pots and pans from Inuyasha and Sango grabbed them from Miroku. They pointed over to the living room. "Wait there." Sango ordered them.

They boys slumped over to the living room. Once they got there, Inuyasha started talking "Part one: complete." Inuyasha said. "It'll take a while before they get that mess cleaned up and actually cook us break-"

"All clean! Breakfast is ready!" Kagome screamed over to the next room.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha jumped. "Did I just scream like a woman?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you scream like a girl." Kagome laughed.

"Wow, you girls sure are fast." Miroku said coming into his food.

"Well, what were you two thinking this morning?" Sango said.

"Well, we were going to surprise you with a breakfast." Miroku said.

"Then what was with the mess? No can make that type of mess." Kagome said.

"Well, we were fighting, slipping, spilling, and to sum it up, we can't cook." Inuyasha got up and started to wash his plate. Everyone's plate started to pile on Inuyasha's. "Hey, you expect me to wash the dishes?!"

"Well, we did cook." Kagome said.

"Yeah, then what about Miroku?"

"He's going to wash the table and clean the floor." Sango said.

"We'll be watching TV in the next room." Kagome went through the door with Sango.

They guys finished and went through the ballroom staircase to get upstairs. Miroku got into a dark blue sweater and Inuyasha got into a red one and they both wore black jeans.

"Where are we going? I thought that your 'breakfast' was the only surprise." Sango said.

"We're sorry. We're going to the mall to make it up to you." Miroku smiled. They girls jumped up with glee and went to the mall.

"It's a week until Christmas, let's get each other gifts!" Sango said.

"Ok, you and Miroku go together and Sango and I will go together ok? We'll met you in the food court!" Kagome waved back with Sango beside her.

"Wait, but-"Inuyasha stammered.

"Forget it Inuyasha, let's just go along with the plan. They actually made it easier for us. We don't have to sneak around to get them their gifts." Miroku said. "Come on, the store's this way."

"So, what do you think we should get the guys?" Sango said looking though the store windows.

"I don't know, boys are so hard to shop for. The only thing I can think of are watches." Kagome shrugged.

"That's true. There are like no stores for guys except clothes and we don't know what their sizes are."

"True. Let's just get them watches. Hey, should we get them something for Valentine's Day, too?"

"Yeah! But let's keep it a surprise."

Miroku and Inuyasha were walking into a jewelry store. "We're going to get them necklaces right?"

"Yeah. "Inuyasha said looking through the tables. "You look at one for Sango and I'll look at one for Kagome. We're going to buy their Valentine's Day gifts somewhere else."

'I just hope Miroku doesn't know what [i]my[/i] other gift is.' Inuyasha thought.

"Hey, I bought mine, you get yours yet?"

"Almost, just go wait outside for me." Inuyasha said. 'Why am I even buying this for her? I'm not ready. I'm just crazy, stupid, and

'Maybe I'm just doing this just in case.' Inuyasha's conscience said.

'Just in case of what?! What is going to happen?! And who the hell are you?!'

'I'm you so shut up, when you do, I do.'

'Fine, shutting up.' Inuyasha fought with himself.

'Well, you know that you're doing this because you just love her.'

'I do not! And I thought you said you were going to shut up!'

'I lied.'

"Hurry up Inuyasha; we've still get to get them their Valentine's gifts." Miroku said from outside the store.

"Yeah, yeah, just hold up." Inuyasha said.

"Sir, would you like this wrapped?" the salesman said.

"A ribbon would be fine."

"For both gifts, sir?"

"Yes, please." Inuyasha paid and left with Miroku to get the girls gifts for Valentine's Day. Inuyasha put the two boxes in a small bag so Miroku didn't know he bought two gifts.

"What should we get them?" Miroku looked around the mall for something interesting.

"I don't know. What do you think we should get them? Getting those necklaces was my idea, so you think of one." Inuyasha said.

"How about that?" Miroku pointed at a window in Bath and Body Works.

"Naw, too common."

"Then how about music boxes?"

"Yeah, sure that's practical. Don't you want to give Sango something with feeling?"

"Yeah, but what?"

"How about what everyone does. Get them stuffed animals."

"Way too common."

"Let's just get them something personalized."

"Ok." Miroku agreed. So they went find something to personalize. After everyone bought their gifts, they went to the food court.

They ate and went home. On the way home, they were bugging each other, asking what they got each other and everything. (An, ok guys got girls gifts and vise versa. Sorry not much description at this point but I'm tried…)


	13. Rumors

Chapter Thirteen

On Christmas Day, they all woke up at 7 and went to the tree. They gave each other the gifts and they all loved it.

"Oh Inuyasha, thank you so much! I love it." Kagome hugged Inuyasha who hugged her back.

"Thanks for the watch; I needed one for some time now." Inuyasha said after they let go.

"Thank you for the necklace, Miroku." Sango kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." Miroku said followed with a kiss.

When they went back to school, it was chaos. Rumors, rumors and even more rumors about Inuyasha and Kagome. These were some of the whispers heard around the school…

"They're still going out!"

"I heard that they still live together!"

"I heard that they haven't been on a real date!"

This went on the whole day. By the end of the day, everyone got so tried of it that Kagome and Inuyasha had to be sent out of the class for having a temper with their teachers.

"AH! What is wrong with this damn school?!" Kagome said with a temper. They were on their way home from school with Miroku and Sango trembling behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I know! All they care about are other people's lives, why don't they worry about their own?!" Inuyasha screamed. They got on their street, Miroku and Sango ran into their house as Inuyasha and Kagome slammed their door.

"What's wrong sweeties?" Inuyasha's mom asked.

"Where is everyone else?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"At work, they'll be home soon. So what's wrong?"

"Rumors! This school is full of them, and about us!" Kagome said and ran upstairs.

"You better go cheer up your lady." Inuyasha told Inuyasha.

"Yeah, fine, and she's not my [i]lady[/i], mom" Inuyasha walked upstairs. When Inuyasha got into their room, he met a pillow that Kagome threw at him. "Hey, it's not my fault that those rumors started."

Kagome sighed and cooled down, "You're right, I just can't wait for Valentine's Day."

"Why?"

"Because, Valentine's Day always calms me, it's so cute to see people pair up and everyone is nice to each other, maybe by then, the rumors will stop." Kagome smiled.

'Wow, what a beautiful smile she has. What is wrong with me? She's practically my step-sister! But we aren't, we're friends and that's all we are, and it's going to stay that way.' Inuyasha thought and then ran across his coat pocket. 'Then why did I buy this?'

"Inuyasha, is something wrong? Don't you like Valentine's Day?" Kagome went over to her desk.

"Yeah, I guess Valentine's Day is ok, what are you doing?"

"Homework, you've got some, too." Kagome started on her work while Inuyasha went over to the other side of the room where his desk was.

Every day drew closer and closer to Valentine's Day and people were already starting to pair up and it was 2 more days until the holiday. The rumors did start to calm down, but more were made before that, ones that weren't true, but they eventually disappeared.

"So, are we going to the Valentine's social/dance?" Sango asked the gang in History class.

"As a group or what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Or what..." Sango replied.

"Or what?" Kagome joined the conversation.

"Class, please settle down and leave your conversations until after class." The teacher said behind her desk.

The bell rang and they were headed for Orchestra. "Well? Or what?" Inuyasha said They saw the gym coach run towards them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, I forgot to tell you, the next track meet is today."

"Ow, ow, ow." Kagome grabbed her knee.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango went over to her side.

"I think I pulled a muscle, I didn't sleep right last night and I think it's getting back at me."

"Well, then I guess you have to stay home and help her, Inuyasha. Since you two live at the same residence and you can help her get around. Well, since we already took group pictures and this is our last meet, you can relax and take it easy." the coach said and then left.

"Kagome, you slept fine last night, you were sleeping like a baby." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You faked the whole thing didn't you?"

"I learned from the best." Kagome laughed.

They got to Orchestra with their question unanswered. The bell rang again and they went to art. "So, Sango what were you saying about the social?" Miroku asked.

"We're going right?"

"[i]We're[/i] as in…" Kagome said.

"As in, Miroku and I are going together so are you two?" Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who looked at each other and back at Sango and Miroku.

"Wait, we're going together?" Miroku looked over at Sango. "But I haven't even asked you yet."

"So you [i]were[/i] going to ask me?" Sango gave him a little evil smile. "Well, too late. Miroku, will you go to the social with me?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that, so many girls have asked me already." Miroku said childishly and Sango punched his arm, "Ow, why are girls so violent? Oh, well, I'll go with…you!" Miroku squeezed Sango with clay in her hand so she mashed it on Miroku's head.

"So, are you two going together or not?" Miroku asked trying to take the clay out of his hair.

"Uhh…" Kagome stuttered.

"Sure we will, the social ends at 8 so we can go somewhere after that." Inuyasha looked at everyone and then Kagome whose expression was dumbfounded.

"Seriously? We can go?" Kagome couldn't quite find the right words to say, but she was thinking, 'Oh my gosh! What has gotten into you?! Are you saying we're actually going on a date?! Everyone knows a real date, consists of a dinner and an event, wait, what are you planning? And what is that glint in Miroku's eye? You two are planning something aren't you? I must tell Sango!'

"Sure, why not? I think I'd be fun." Inuyasha said. And though, 'Fun all right. Plus it'll piss off all the other girls who asked me out.'

Kagome gave him an evil smile and a questioning look, "So you asking me to the social?"

"Kagome will you go to the social with me?" he held his hands together and pleaded her in a joking way and pouted.

"Oh, how can I resist a face like that? Of course I will." Kagome said and pinched his cheeks.

The announcements came on and everyone kind of tuned them out until they heard, "Student council will be selling carnations at lunch in the cafeteria for $1 each. Send them to your friends, crushes, secret admirers, boyfriends, girlfriends, anyone you would like in this school. We will be handing them out to your 7th period teacher on Valentine's Day. So you have to know who their 7th period teacher is so send it. And hurry! You have tomorrow to buy them before they are being sent out." And then the bell rang.

The girls walked ahead of the guys on the way home and were chattering soft enough so the boys couldn't hear.

"We have to pick out dresses for the dance." Sango said.

"Yeah, I know, and I think the guys are planning something and I don't know if it a bad thing like a prank or a good thing like something sweet." Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw that the guys were whispering too and turned away when they saw Kagome looking at them. "See? They're planning something."

"Ok, so this is going to be your first date with Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"This is going to be my first date ever, remember, we went to an all boys school?" Inuyasha said.

"So, what are we going to do? This is my first date with Sango too."

"We have to worry about the dance first, it's not a formal social so no tuxes, so…"

"Tux with no overcoat but a long black trench coat?"

"There you go."


	14. Restroom

Chapter Fourteen

"You two go to lunch first, we'll be there in a minute, and we need to ask Ms. Clashichi." Kagome said to the guys. They went to lunch and ate outside on the pavilion since it was a cool day outside.

"Hey, let's buy the girls those carnations they're selling today." Miroku said after throwing away his lunch.

"Sure, but where are they anyway? They said they'd be here in a minute; let's get them the flowers before they come back." Inuyasha rushed Miroku back into the cafeteria.

"Well, you know girls, when they say a minute, it's so much longer." Miroku said finishing the note her was going to attach with the flower.

The girls secretly came in before the guys bought them the flowers and bought some too. When the bell rang, the girls were already in science class.

"Hey, where were you at lunch? You never came." Inuyasha took his seat next to Kagome.

"Well, the talk we had with Ms. Clashichi about the Holocaust took longer than we expected." Sango said.

Miroku leaned over and whispered to Inuyasha, "They're defiantly up to something, the Holocaust scares Sango, and she wouldn't ever want to talk about it. Do you think they're onto us?"

"No, there's no way they could have." Inuyasha whispered back and said out loud to the girls, "Hey, do you girls need to go shopping for the social?"

"Yeah, let's go after school, we have no homework so far." Kagome said.

"Ok." Sango said calmly and winked at Kagome when the guys weren't looking.

So after school they went to the mall. They decided that they wanted what they were going to wear to be a surprise so the guys and girls went their separate ways. The girls went to Charlotte Russe and the guys went to Foley's (a/n sorry, I can't think of anywhere else)

"Hmm, for the social, what should we wear?" Sango looked around a rack.

"What about this? It's so cute!" Kagome held up a white spaghetti strap dress that was half knee length and then went into 2 more layers.

"Not much of my color, but it would look great on you."

"Well, then you want this pink one?" It was a two piece, the top was a tight sleeveless and the bottom went all the way to the floor.

"Aww, that is to kawii (cute)!" They bought it along with matching purses, shoes, gloves, makeup, hair accessories, etc.

"Dude, it isn't that hard to pick out a shirt." Inuyasha whined.

"I know, but what color? Black, white or blue?"

"Blue, ok? Now let's go look at the coats." Inuyasha tugged Miroku out of the shirts section. "Ok, coats should be easier, they're all black, and we just need to pick styles." Inuyasha said searching though the racks.

"How long do you want them?"

"Eh, about knee length I guess."

"How about this?"

"Are you kidding Miroku? That thing is like what a hobo would wear!"

"I'm just kidding, how about this one?" It was a normal black long trench coat without a tail.

"Alright, you want to go find the girls?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's the social, so where were we going to go after it again?" Miroku asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're going to not do anything!" Inuyasha paid the cashier.

"What? You just said we were yesterday! Oh come on, don't you want an actual date with Kagome?" Miroku grabbed his bag and started to walk out the department store with Inuyasha.

"What do you mean and [i]actual[/i] date? I've gone out with her to the park, the rice skating rink, and I take her places."

"Yeah, but they're not actual dates. An actual date is an event and a dinner of some sort."

"Only you would know that."

"Well? So what are we going to do for the girls?"

"I don't know, since you know everything about dates, why don't you think of something?" Inuyasha and Miroku turned the corner around the elevator when the bumped into the girls.

"Think of what?" Sango asked.

"Uh, nothing, are you done shopping?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, let's go, we have school tomorrow, remember?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, let me just call our parents to pick us up, it's too late to walk." Inuyasha got out his cell and grabbed Miroku over into the guys' restroom.

"What's up with them? I thought we girls only go to the bathroom in pairs." Sango said.

"So, why'd you pull me in here?" Miroku said.

"So we can talk about what to do for the girls."

"Well, since we're taking them to the dance, we just have to take them out to dinner right? No, we have to do something really special for them." Miroku, by now, was pacing back and forth thinking of a plan.

"Well?" Inuyasha got impatient and started to call his mom. "Hey mom, can you come pick us up now? Ok, thanks. Well, Miroku, think of anything?"

"I've got it! We can " Miroku started until he heard a knock.

"What is taking you so long to make a phone call?" Kagome said outside the door.

"Hold on, my mom is waiting outside the entrance, just wait for us there, Miroku's having some difficulties." Inuyasha said.

"Ew, I don't even want to know. Let's go Sango." Kagome started to walk towards the exit with Sango and Inuyasha was waiting until he was sure that they weren't there.

"So, what's your plan?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Wow, you really want to do something nice for Kagome don't you?" Miroku scoffed.

"No, we're just friends! Can't I do something nice to here?"

"Well, a 6 months ago, you didn't want to do anything with her, and here you are waiting for [i]my[/i], out of anyone, idea of how to take Kagome on a date."

"Shessh, if I knew I was getting a lecture, I wouldn't have even met her. So, are you trying to persuade me not to take her out?" Inuyasha smirked.

A guy walked out of the stall and went over to the sink, "If you ask me, I think you should take her out on a boat ride under the moonlight and stars."

"We're you listening to our conversation?" Miroku asked.

"Gah! What is with people these days, they all eavesdrop!" Inuyasha said not so politely.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to turn off my ears while I'm in a public bathroom." He said cockily

"Well, it is a good ides, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "But not better than mine."

"Well, let's go talk while we walk out so we can get some privacy." Inuyasha said and walked out the door and Miroku followed, "So, what's your great idea?"

"Well, I say that after the social, we take the girls to the movie "50 First Dates" it comes out the day of the dance, and [i]then[/i] we do what the stranger said." Miroku said the last part quickly.

"So, what, you just had the same idea of the stranger in the bathroom?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Miroku opened the entrance door, "Hey, I couldn't think of anything from that point, and he had a good idea!"

"Hey up! I'm tried." Kagome shouted from the window. Miroku and Inuyasha got in the car and drove home.

"Eager to get into bed, are we?" Miroku nudged Kagome in the elbow.

"MIROKU!" They all screamed at him except for Inuyasha's mom who started to laugh hysterically.

"Come on kids, I think he was just joking." Inuyasha's mom said.

"I don't think he was." Sango glared at him.

"Hey, it was supposed to be an inside joke!" Miroku defended.

"With you and who?" Sango said still glaring at him.

"Uhh…"

"That's what I thought."


	15. Dance

**Chapter Fifteen**

As the day went on, people gave hugs, kisses, gifts, cards, and talked. A lot. Not necessarily about Inuyasha and Kagome's "thing" but about EVERYONE'S "thing". Every one kept on asking "Will you be my valentine?" and people started to hook up. Valentine's Day was beautiful.

After school, they were walking home to get dressed for the Valentine's Day social. "Kagome, how many flowers did you get?!" Sango noticed Kagome holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Yeah, you too, Inuyasha, how many did you get?" Miroku asked.

"About a dozen." Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

"You two hang out with each other too much." Sango laughed.

"Yeah, and all those flowers are from different people, man people just can't get a hint." Miroku said.

"Well, here's a special one from you, Inuyasha. Let's read it." Kagome got out the card.

_"Friends till the end I say,__  
__You lift me up each and everyday._  
_You me laugh when something's funny,_  
_You helped me out when I needed money._  
_I am thanking you in every way,_  
_Thanks for being there each and every day._  
  
_You put a smile on my face,_  
_No matter what the case,_  
_I know you'll be there when I need it,_  
_So thanks and I promise that I'll do the same._  
_I still have that picture that we put in our frame,_  
_We were so little and now we have grown._  
_And so has our friendship and it has shown._  
  
_I have thanked you in every way._  
_You're still my best friend till this day." _(A/n, I didn't write this, I got it from a website.)

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Sango said.

"Yeah, I never knew you had it in you." Miroku patted him on the back.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you were a poet. This is beautiful. Thank you." Kagome hugged him and went into the house with Sango while the boys went over to Miroku's to get dressed. 'If only you could see how far our friendship has really gone.' Kagome thought and went upstairs with Sango.

"Hey, did Kagome write you a note on your flower?" Miroku asked once they got into his house.

"No, she didn't give me a flower."

"What? Are you sure?"

"No, I'm just kidding, she gave me one, and with a nice poem too."

"Let me see.

_You are the kind of person__  
__that is really hard to find_  
_A trusting kind of person _  
_that is really divine_  
_you have a charm about you_  
_that every one seems to love_  
_a special charm about you_  
_that was sent from up above_  
  
_I know you do not like me _  
_as much as I like you_  
_sometimes I feel so lost_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_you show me a lot about the world_  
_and what some people can do _  
_and as a friend I thank you_  
_for being beautiful and true." _(again, I didn't write this)

"She thinks that I don't like her." Inuyasha said getting his tux from Miroku's closet.

"She likes you, why do you even care? I thought you just liked her as a friend. And at least she knows that you have a growing friendship now."

"Yeah, but…never mind, let's just get dressed and get over to my house then get this date over with already."

"What's your problem? Just yesterday, you were wishing to go out on a date with Kagome, and now you don't care at all." Miroku got dressed in his suit.

"I just don't know anymore, I just have all of these jumbled up feelings and I don't know which one I feel, should feel, or anything. All I know is what I want to feel."

"Which is what?"

"I want to be loved, I know we're young, but I don't know, every since I met Kagome again, my brain went to mush and I've been acting crazy."

"Just admit that you're more than friends, you're even more than a couple, and you're in love."

"Yeah, right. How can I fall in love? I'm only a teenager. Anyway, if I did, I wouldn't fall in love with Kagome, she's like my best friend."

"Then explain to me, why you're been acting like crazy and get all strange and different around Kagome."

"I don't know, let's just go to the social and then on our date."

"Ok, do you want Kagome to be happy at the social and her first date with you or anyone else?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you have to be happy too." Miroku opened the door. "No, let's pick up the girls and have a good time. Are you willing to make the best out of this and sort out your feelings later?"

"Yeah, sure, remember, this is my first date too, so I don't want to mess it up either." Inuyasha laughed.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Kagome, what were you thinking when you read Inuyasha's poem?" Sango asked as they were putting on their makeup. They had already put on their dresses and hair up. They both had it in high buns with stands coming out. Kagome had a bun with strands wrapped around her bun with glittery clips, and Sango had glitter gel.

"What do you mean? I thought it was a sweet poem."

"I meant like, if you were reading it alone, how would have you reacted?"

"It was sweet, at least I know he thinks that we're best friends, and always will be." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, but do you think he has a hidden meaning to that?"

"You think that's he's trying to tell me something?"

"I don't know, maybe. I'm confused now, let's just get downstairs, they guys are probably waiting for us." Sango said. So they went downstairs and saw the guys gaping at what they saw before them.

"Wow, Sango, you look beautiful." Miroku said pinning a corsage on Sango's dress.

As he was about to pin it on, "I can do the rest myself." Sango said and smiled.

"Kagome, you look absolutely stunning." Inuyasha said and pinned on her corsage on one of her straps.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled." Shall we get going?" 'What is up with him and using the word [i]stunning [/i]? Might as well play along.'

"So, do you want to walk?" Miroku asked.

"In these new shoes? " Sango lifted up her foot, "No way. We're getting one of our parents to drive us to the social."

Miroku laughed, "Alright, let's get my dad."

They went over to Miroku's house and drove over to the school. They went into the gymnasium where it was decorated in pink, red, and white ribbons. The music started to play rock, rap, and R&B music.

Inuyasha bowed and said, "May I have this dance?"

Kagome laughed then smiled. She just took his hand and started to twirl around and dance. Sango and Miroku already started dancing. "So, Inuyasha, why are you acting so polite? This isn't you."

"What do you mean, love?" Inuyasha smiled.

"See? You don't say that. You're acting really weird." Kagome said still twirling around. All of he sudden, the music changed to a soft, classical song. Inuyasha and Kagome were still dancing and a spotlight fell upon them. The light around grew dim and everyone circled the couple. Kagome looked up at the light and saw Miroku standing up there moving the light around. Inuyasha caught her attention to look at him. 'Oh, those deep brown eyes with golden shimmer are so cute. Why is he acting this way? He's usually obnoxious, stubborn, and aggravating. Why is he acting so…so nice?'

The music stopped and the microphone went on…


	16. Confessions

Chapter Sixteen

Miroku stood on the stage with a microphone I his hand. Sango stared up at the ceiling where Miroku once stood she blinked and looked on the stage and she thought, 'How did he get down so fast?'

"Ok people, I'd like to make a toast." Miroku held up a plastic cup. Inuyasha and Kagome, along with everyone else, looked up on the stage and were holding hands without knowing it. "To my beloved, Sango. She has always been there for me, and I just want to say that you're more than my girlfriend to me; you're my best friend too. Sango, I love you."

Sango smiled and ran up to the stage and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "I love you, too." Unfortunately, the microphone was still on and the whole gym heard her and they started to cuddle to their dates and say "aww". Even Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up.

Kagome thought, 'If this is the Valentine's social, I wonder what the Junior Prom will be like.'

After Sango and Miroku's sweet little moment…

"Hey, you never told me you were going to do that up there." Inuyasha said to Miroku in privacy while Kagome was talking to Sango.

"Well, I knew if I told you, you probably would have told Kagome and Kagome would defiantly tell Sango, and it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Miroku said. "So, did you ever sort out your feelings? I saw you snuggle up with Kagome down there, you know." Miroku elbowed him.

Inuyasha elbowed Miroku's stomach harder, that made him hold his stomach, and said, "No, I haven't, I'm still getting mixed signals."

"From yourself or Kagome?"

"Kagome, I don't know if she likes me more than a friend or not, I don't want to be rejected, or left heartbroken, and if she does reject me, I want to continue being friends, and I don't know if that can happen, and my feelings, I don't even know why I would be left heartbroken, if there is no compassion for her. I either hate her, be her best friends, or more. I just don't know."

"So, to me, it seems like, it's about Kagome's feelings that occurs to you, my friend."

"It would seem so."

"Oh my gosh, Sango, do you really love him?" Kagome said with joy.

"Yeah, I do, I really, really do. His commitment made me realize it." Sango smiled and had tears of joy.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kagome hugged her best friend and they both started to walk over to the guys.

"You girls ready to go?" Miroku asked.

"Go? Go where? I thought we were headed home after this." Kagome said.

"Don't you remember? We're going out on a date." Inuyasha blushed at the word date, even though he said it sarcastically.

The girls giggled and Kagome said, "Of course I remember, how I could ever forget my first date, especially if it is with you!" Kagome said, pinching his cheeks at the last part.

Inuyasha cringed and said, "Alright, enough, let's jus go, before I get even more abused." Inuyasha and Kagome head a slap and turned around.

"After all that, and you are still perverted, I can't believe you!" Sango slapped Miroku's face with her purse and Miroku was on the floor faced down.

"Miroku, get up, you have to have been getting used to this by now, I bet you're just fine." Inuyasha said.

Miroku got up and said, "Yeah, you're right, it just hurts a bit. You could say that I've grown a thinker head each time she hits me."

Sang glares at him, "That's not funny."

"Come on, stop fighting, after that moment, I don't think you would want to." Kagome said.

"Yeah, let's get on with our double date." Inuyasha put on his coat and Kagome's white jacket on Kagome.

"See? Inuyasha's a gentleman; you should learn something from him." Sango said.

"Like what? Not to reveal-"Miroku got cut by Inuyasha's hovered hand.

"You know what? Thanks for the compliment, Sango, but I think Miroku's better off the way he is, I mean if he wasn't, how would he have the courage to do what he did in front of the whole school?" Inuyasha said hurriedly.

"Inuyasha, are you ok? You're beginning to sweat." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just go." Inuyasha said in a way like he was trying to catch his breath.

The girls went outside and the guys followed slowly behind them, Inuyasha knocked Miroku's head, "What were you thinking?!"

"Helping you to get your feelings straight." Miroku rubbed his head.

"How did that help?!"

"Well, how you reacted, it pushed you to what you were feeling."

"Angry, yes, but what you're saying, not really. You were about to tell then what I'm not ready to say to even begin to sort out." They reached the gym exit and the girls were already outside. Snow began to fall.

"Wow, this is so pretty!" Kagome said.

"Yes, it's wonderful, but remember, we're wearing heels, and we have to walk wherever [i]they[/i] are taking us." Sango looked back at the guys who were awestricken and looking up at the sky with their mouths opened up at the sky.

Kagome turned around, too and slapped Inuyasha's jaw up. "OW! What was that for?!" Inuyasha rubbed his jaw.

"For being stupid" Kagome smiled.

"Ha ha! I win! I got more snowflakes than you!" Miroku laughed after being slapped in the back of the head my Sango. "Don't worry, Sango. I thought ahead and got us a taxi."

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"We're going to the movies first," Inuyasha said." then the actual date is a surprise." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

The taxi pulled up and they got in. When they got to the cinema, they saw Kikyo with Sesshomaru. "Hey Inuyasha, have you met my [i]date[/i]?" Kikyo had her arm around Sesshomaru's.

"Yeah, he's one of my closest friends, you could say." Inuyasha said calmly.

As Kikyo and Sesshomaru left the cinema, Sesshomru whispered to Inuyasha, "It was a bribe, if I didn't go out with her, she would have told the whole school I wear make up. She just wants to make you jealous somehow…"

"Come on Sesshomaru, we're going to be late for our reservation." Kikyo pulled him away.

Inuyasha laughed and so did Miroku, because he also heard what Sesshomaru said.

"What did he say that was so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Come on, let's go inside and get seated before I tell you." Inuyasha said. They bought their food and drinks and seated down in the theater.

"What movie are we seeing?" Sango asked and sat down between Miroku and Kagome.

"50 First Dates." Miroku said and sat down next to Sango.

"Typical" Sango muttered in the corner of her mouth.

"So, what was so funny?" Kagome asked and seated between Sango and Inuyasha. So Inuyasha told her before the movie started and the previews were running. "So, what's the funny part? The make-up, bribing, or jealousy thing?" Kagome glared a bored glare at Inuyasha.

"You're not laughing Why isn't funny to you? I think it's hilarious." Inuyasha whispered and gave a little laugh and Kagome kept glare at him, as to say, 'Please…explain how this is so funny.' "Ok, I'm not interested in Kikyo whatsoever, it's funny that she thought bribing Sesshomaru would work, and well, he wearing make up is amusing."

The lights began to dim, signaling the movie was going to start. Kagome crossed her arms and stared at the screen. "Ok, fine."

"Oh, what's wrong now?" Inuyasha sighed and everyone in the theater shh-ed him "Please don't ruin tonight. I don't know why you're so mad."

"Look, throughout this whole year, we've either been enemies or just friends (best friends). Kikyo has been giving you hints throughout it all! So why don't you just go out with somebody?!" Kagome said as loud as she could without attracting any attention, and no one heard it, well besides Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku who were staring at Kagome.

"I am, with you. I don't like Kikyo, and I never will. Kagome, you're the only girl for me. Our parents have good judgment." Inuyasha said calmly and laughed a little. Kagome smiled and joined her hand with Inuyasha's and began to watch the movie.


	17. The Date

Chapter Seventeen

"Wow, that movie as really good." Sango said.

"Yeah, you wanna go home now?" Kagome asked.

"What? You want to go home already?" Inuyasha asked, stopping on the sidewalk and calling for a taxi.

"What, you mean the night's not over yet?" Sango stepped into the taxi.

Miroku followed, "Nope." Kagome and Inuyasha got in. Inuyasha whispered to the driver where they wanted to go. The driver nodded and started to drive.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"It's going to take a while to get there, you'll see." Inuyasha said calmly and smiled at her.

'Why is he smiling? Why is he acting so kind and almost caring?' Kagome thought. A little while later… the bumpiness of the car finally drove the girls to sleep. Unknowingly, they both leaned on their dates. The car stopped at a harbor. When it stopped the girls began to stir. "Where are we?"

"Look for yourself." Inuyasha got out of the car and held out a hand to help Kagome out. She took his hand and looked out into the night. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." Sango gasped. It was a restaurant boat. They stepped on the boat and went into the main dining room. (A/n, you know one of those boats where there's a big room in the middle of the boat with ac and lights, not the ones on the deck.) The room was filled with people and chandeliers, the room wasn't low, and it was quite high actually, enough for large chandeliers to hang. They all sat next to tall windows, since they were seated like that there were only 2 seats to a table. Inuyasha and Kagome sat at one table and Miroku and Sango sat at another. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting back to back.

"Uh, Kagome…" Inuyasha said looking down at the menu in front of him.

Kagome, also, had her menu us and answered, "Yeah…"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Kagome put down her menu, Inuyasha did, too.

"May I suggest the fish?" A voice from a table in front of them said (behind them, w/e it depends how you look at it.) Suddenly that table, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango screamed. Everyone onboard turned their heads towards the noise.

"What are you doing here?!" Kagome screamed in a whisper after the excitement. It was their parents.

"Well, this nice young gentleman that your dads met in the bathroom suggested this place go to out, so we did." Kagome's mom said. Suddenly, the guy that Inuyasha and Miroku met at the mall from the bathroom appeared with their order of drinks. Kagome's mom pointed to the guy, "That's him."

The guy had a frantic look.

"Dude, do you just go around in bathrooms and tell us about this place?" Miroku asked. "You know that's sick."

The guy ran back into the kitchen. Then he ran back out, leaving the drink their parents ordered and ran back in.

"That guy is really strange." Sango said.

"Yeah, he is." Miroku said.

"Hey, what did you mean by that? You mean he told you about this place?"

"Uh…"

"You freak, you got a date idea from some waiter in a bathroom." Sango laughed.

"Well, moms, dads, can we have some privacy here? We're kind of on a date." Inuyasha said, of course he whispered the last part.

"I thought you all were going to the dance." Sango's mom said.

"The dance was over 2 hours ago." Miroku said.

"Oh, well, we'll leave, come on; I think there's this one large table on the other side of the room." Miroku's dad said as they walked off into the distance of the other room.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with hopeful eyes that would creep anyone out.

"Ok, I would like to talk." Kagome put down her menu.

"About what?"

"Why are you acting so nice? It's really scary."

"Well, I'm sorry, if you don't like it, I'll return to who I was before."

"I never said I didn't like it, but why the sudden change? You've had mood changes earlier, but not this long." Inuyasha sat there for a moment. (Ok, I know that in all my fanfics, Inuyasha is always OOC, but still, I don't care.) "Hello, Inuyasha, are you there?" Kagome waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking of what you were saying and I've been thinking about that myself. I don't know why though."

"You know what your dad told me when I asked him?"

"What? I didn't even bother to ask my dad. You know that our parents are crazy and nuts." Inuyasha said and called up a waiter and the thought, 'Even if they are crazy, they think things through. I mean, Kagome and I haven't fought with each other in months. Are we still a couple? Were we even a couple? Why do I always ask myself rhetorical questions?'

"Well, he told me that you just have mixed feelings about something and once you sort them out, you'll get back to your normal self, whatever personality that is." Kagome said. The food came and they started to eat.

"So, what do you think my true personality is?" Inuyasha wiped his mouth.

Kagome looked out the window and at the full moon, Inuyasha looked too. Kagome stared at him looking at the moon. "I think that you're a kind, smart, caring person. You may act rude sometimes, but you either mean well, or you just, use it to cover up what you really want to mean."…'you're also a loveable person.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a very sincere, "You really mean that?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course I do. It's true, you're a great person."

"I know this never came up much, but I just want to get things clear."

"Yeah?"

"Are we a couple?"

This stuck Kagome hard in the face, "Uh, what do you think? Do you take this as a date?"

"I don't know, to both questions."

"Well, I know it's defiantly for Miroku and Sango. But, it's up to you."

Inuyasha let out a little laugh, "Up to me? Are you kidding? I thought it was always the girl's word that counts. It would be so much easier of you would just tell me. I mean, I'm a guy, you have to spell things out for us."

Miroku, who listen to the whole thing, chimed in, "Ok, here's what's going on. He's taking you out on a date."

Sango also took this chance to interrupt in their love life, "And As far as the school knows, you're STILL a couple. It's that simple people."

"What is up with people and eavesdropping?" Kagome threw her arms in the air.

"It was your mother's idea to do it!" Kagome's dad jumped up out of the nearest table. The other parents pulled him down and all got up together.

"Uh, we were just looking for, uh, my contact, yeah, I dropped it here." Inuyasha's mom said.

The teenagers all that the bored and 'God…' look on their faces, "So, you ALL went over here to look for it? Anyway, that was the biggest lie EVER, you don't wear contacts you don't even wear glasses!" Inuyasha said.

"Uh…" Then they all ran to the other side of the room. Sango and Miroku instantly turned around and started to eat the rest of their meal.

"So, do we agree of what our snooping-so-called-best-friends say?" Kagome emphasized on the long name.

"Sure. If that's what you want."

"Come on, we're not going back to that again. You took me out on a date, so we're dating. The school thinks we're a couple, so we might as well be an item. Dmn you're simple minded." Kagome leaned back a bit in her chair. "You're starting to act like Hojo."

That did it. That name snapped him like a twig , "Don't you dare compare me to that bstard!" Inuyasha stood up

Kagome smiled, "I think you're back to your 'old' self again."

Inuyasha calmed and sat down, "Well, you were acting like me."

"Like how?"

"Like..hmm…" Inuyasha pondered a bit 'how do I act?' "Well, you act like you were self centered and always state the obvious."

Kagome had to laugh and smile, "Well there you go. Now you know what you were. You just have to pick which personality you want and stop getting me confused!"

…under a nearby table…

"I told you they would make a cute couple!" Inuyasha's mom whispered.

"I know! And Inuyasha's even jealous of this Hojo kid!" Kagome's dad said.

"I think something happened at the social that they're not telling us." Miroku's dad said.

"You don't think…" Sango's dad said.

"Shut up! Our kids would never do something like that!" Sango's mom said.

"Eh, my son probably would." Miroku's mom sighed.

"Shh! They might hear you." Kagome's mom said.

"Yeah, but how can they hear us, where whispering." Inuyasha's dad said.

…

"I think that the parents are under that talking table." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Yeah, me too, you think we should tell Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"I actually think we should join them. I can't hear a word they're saying! They obviously can." Sango said. They sneaked over to the table and lifted it up…it was obviously the wrong table because there was a couple in a make out session…"Will you two get a room?"

They went to the next table and found their parents, "Can you guys hear anything they're saying?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, you wanna join us?" Miroku's dad asked.

"Yeah. But can you recap us?" Sango asked, "Because we couldn't hear them."

"Yeah, hurry; get in here before they see you." Sango's dad said. (A/n, obviously it was a large table.)

"You know that [i]they're[/i] listening right?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, so let's give them something to listen about!" Inuyasha whispered back.


	18. Big Mistake

Chapter Eighteen

"What do you think?" Kagome whispered.

"They're whispering, you think they're onto us?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Nah, we're too good at hiding. Hey, what happened at the social? Anything good?" Sango's mom asked.

Sango cuddled against Miroku, "I would say so."

"Way to go, son!" Miroku's dad said. Slap "Hey, what was that for?"

"I don't think our son would do something like that at his age, at least not without telling one of us first." Miroku's mom said.

"Did he…Sango?" Sango's mom asked.

"Yes mom he did!" Sango hugged Miroku.

Sango's dad dropped his jaw. "You're not serious are you?"

"Dad! Not like that, I mean he finally told me!" Sango squeezed Miroku tighter.

"Sango, you're cutting my circulation." Miroku said. Sango let go and laughed, "What do you mean FINALLY?"

"Well, it was kind of obvious you were going to tell me that you love me. So I just played you along and acted oblivious." Sango gave him innocent eyes and started to listen to the conversation.

"Oh Inuyasha, how could you do that to me!" Kagome yelled. She took her cup of water and threw it in Inuyasha's face.

"Why you bitch!" Inuyasha slapped his hand across her face, actually, it was his slapping his own hand.

Under the table, they could only hear what they were saying, a slash, and a slap. So the people under there had to make their own conclusions and made a cringing face as if that slap had to hurt.

"You know what?! We're over!" Kagome screamed. Heads started to turn.

"We were over before you said that!" Inuyasha screamed and people started to stare in interest.

Everyone from under the table jumped out, resulting in flipping over the table, "No! You two were perfect from each other!" They all screamed.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is a scene from "Don't Ever Leave" (I dunno if it's real, if it is, I don't own it.) an original play." Kagome announced and people started to clap and returned to their meals.

"Haven't you done enough eavesdropping?" Inuyasha accused the group.

"Who us?" They said in unison.

"No, the pigs that are flying out of my ass, of course you!" Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, we didn't mean too!" Sango said.

"Yeah, you just happened to crawl under a table WITH our parents and listen to what we were saying!" Kagome said.

"I take it that you're pissed off." Miroku said nervously.

"Yeah… you think?" Inuyasha said.

"Then you two aren't really breaking up?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other; their giggle progressed to a HUGE laugh. "You're kidding right?" Inuyasha managed to get out of his laugher.

"Well, we're going outside and sit on the benches thy have on the deck. See ya!" Kagome waved back to the awestricken group while Kagome and Inuyasha were leaving hand in hand. (Hey, this date is a bit long isn't it? Like what, 4 chapters? Here's the ironic thing, I've never been out on a date, and I write so much on one. Lol.)

"Uh, so what just happened?" Sango's dad said.

"I don't know, but I think they have the right idea to be alone. I think that we might want to be alone too. We're going to go sit on one of those benches too." Sango said. Miroku and Sango soon left.

"Well, since we have been eavesdropping all night, I think we should go eat." Inuyasha's dad said.

"Good idea." Kagome's dad said. They all went over too their table and ordered something to eat.

Meanwhile...

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on a bench, on one side of the ship, looking out into the sea and moon. Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder cuddling up against him with her legs on the bench. Inuyasha laid his head against hers and put his head on hers which was on his shoulder.

Kagome just had to break the silence, "Hey, Inuyasha?" he didn't respond. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up and Inuyasha kissed her. Kagome was shocked. 'What the-'She deepened the kiss and so they stayed there.

'She's- she's actually enjoying this?' Inuyasha thought right after his lips landed on hers. 'Am I enjoying this?'

Miroku and Sango were also on a bench on one side of the boat. They looked at Inuyasha and Kagome the whole time. When they finally kissed, Miroku and Sango turned around. "Isn't the sea so beautiful?" Sango said.

"Yeah, I mean and it's snowing too." Miroku said.

"I adds even more brilliance to it." Sango had a big smile on her face, "So, how long have you 'loved' me?"

"Well, it's hard to say, I've always liked you. I just realized that I loved you when Inuyasha and Kagome were so in denial." Miroku said, "So how long have you loved me?" Miroku said in the same tone as Sango's.

Sango smiled sweetly, "I think ever since Kagome has mentioned you. Like at the beginning of the-"Miroku caressed Sango's face and lead it into a deepened kiss. It was a nice and gentle kiss. Unlike someone else's…

By now, Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and panted heavily. "Wow." Kagome said.

"Yeah, was…was that your first kiss?" Inuyasha asked. They both were staring at the moon and stars, the stars shown and twinkled more brightly against the reflection of sea.

Kagome smiled, "No."

Inuyasha frowned a bit. "When was it?"

She smiled more brightly, "Just now." Inuyasha brightened up, "Can…can I have my second?" So, they kissed again. It was more of making out…"Oh, Inuyasha" she moaned (no…it's not what you think, they were just kissing)

"Ok Kikyo…"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Kagome stood up and slapped him. She marched over to where Miroku and Sango were looking out into the sea. She grabbed Sango and ran off the dock and grabbed a taxi.

"Uh, Kagome, you mind telling me what happened?" Sango asked when they got in the taxi.

"Let's just say we broke up, because he's a JERK! HE CALLED ME KIKYO!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kagome."

"I never want to see him ever again. Can I stay over at your hose?"

"I guess, will your parents mind?"

"I doubt it. Thank you so much!" Kagome hugged her best friend and were on their way to Sango's house.

Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting alone, "Damn, you must have REALLY screwed up. What did you do this time?"

Inuyasha was rubbing his face where Kagome slapped him, I accidentally called her Kikyo."

"No why would you do a thing like that?"

"It just slipped, I hate Kikyo. Hey, my parents will probably know what happened, so can I live with you until whenever?"

"Sure, but you're going to bump into her everywhere you know."

"Not if we avoid her everywhere we go." Inuyasha stood up and started walking onto the dock, "And trust me, I don't think I want to bump into her anytime soon. I take that slap as a break up."

"You think? "

The next morning, Kagome and Sango walked to school together earlier than usual so they don't run into the guys.

"Wow, isn't the snow so beautiful?" Kagome said as they walked to school. The sun was shining on the snow, it reflected and glimmered.

"Yeah, it is." Sango smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I just realized that I pulled you away from your boyfriend! I'm so sorry, I can uh; go by myself so you can hang out with Miroku if you want." Kagome panicked.

"Oh, no, it's ok. Miroku called me earlier and told me that something was up, too. And I told him that I had things to do, also. I guess you can say our relationship is on hiatus." They got to school. In all of their classes, Kagome and Inuyasha managed to avoid each other. Instead of sitting next to each other, they sat next to their best friends and letting Sango and Miroku sit closer to each other.

"Kagome, you're going to have to talk to him sometime." Sango said. "I mean, it's not like you're over him, I know you better than that, I know you want to talk to him and I know you're thinking about him right NOW! Are you even paying attention to me?" Sango screamed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, "Kagome was staring over at the other lunch table where Miroku and Inuyasha were and she let out a heavy sigh, "You know what? I can't get him off my mind, but after that scene, it's going to be hard to talk to him. You have to keep me away from him ok?"

"Wait, what? You want to talk to him, but you can't. You want to see him, but you want me to stop you?"

"Exactly."

"Alright, but you know I'm going to be tough."

"Good, because I know that I might sneak off and see him or something like that."

"Ok, you know what?" I'm over him now, so you don't have to check on me."

"Ok."

"NO! That was a test, and you failed."

"I'm sorry, give me another test."

"Ok, but you have to promise to never give into my whatsoever begging."

"Alright."

"Inuyasha, you're staring at her again." Miroku looking at Inuyasha who had that love-sick pathetic look on his face.

"What? Yeah, I know, I can't stop thinking about her. How could I be so stupid? I mean, I said another girl's name. And one that we both loathe at that!"

"Ok, from now on, you're going to have to stop me from seeing her, I could bet you that I'm going to go nuts and do something crazy."

"Why? You want to see, her so why do I have to stop you?"

"Because she hates me and as far as the school knows, we're still a couple that got into a huge fight. She probably doesn't ever want anything to do with me ever again."

"You got a huge kiss huh" Inuyasha nodded. "That's what I thought. And your first kiss at that. Lucky you."

"Well you should know. I bet you were watching the whole time."

"So?" Miroku grinned.


	19. Resolving and Sneaking Out

Chapter Nineteen

"AGH!" Inuyasha was pulling his hair in frustration

"Dude, I know it's tough, but can I ask you why did you say Kikyo's name in the first place?" Miroku asked. They were at the skate park and decided to take a break and go eat there.

"I don't know, like I said, it just slipped. They look so much alike, but they can't be anymore different, if they were, one of them would be out of existence. Kagome probably is going out with a whole bunch of other guys right now." Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh.

"You know, she might be." Miroku said and thought back to last night.

Flashback

"Hey Sango." Miroku called Sango on the phone

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not Inuyasha's romance life."

"Yeah, same with Kagome." Sango sighed.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom, so we have to hurry."

"Wait, what do you mean 'Sane with Kagome'? You mean she's hopelessly depressed too?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, I thought she hated Inuyasha for what he did."

"She does, but she can't stop thinking about him" Sango said, "Isn't Inuyasha happy and flirting with every girl he sees?"

"You wish. He's just moping around and being pathetic."

"Yeah, so is Kagome. Oh crap, I'll talk to you later, she's coming."

End flashback

"You seem too depressed to skate some more, you want to go home?" Miroku asked looking at his weary friend.

"Your house? Sure." Inuyasha sighed.

"If I got a dollar for every time you sighed, I'd be a millionaire." Miroku chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go."

"Kagome, you've got to get out in the dating world again." Sango said.

"But I can't stop thinking about him! What I f I was on a date and I just stare off into space and ignore my date, or if I call out Inuyasha's name. Hey, you think that's why he called out Kikyo's name? Because he used to date her, and he can't forget about her? Oh, that would make sense but it would be terrible!" Kagome blabbered.

"Kagome, calm down, I'm sure that's not it. And why can't you forget about him? I mean you said it yourself a dozen times that he's a jerk."

"Yeah, but he's my jerk!" Kagome pouted.

Sango laughed, "You're almost as protective as Inuyasha is."

"You're right; he always was protective of me wasn't he? Especially when Hojo gets near me. I guess I'm the same way with Kikyo aren't I?"

"Well, that's what you're supposed to do. You're his girlfriend."

"Do people still think that?"

"Yeah, they think it's a temporary thing."

"I hope it is." Kagome sighed.

"You still didn't really explain why you still like him after what he did to you. I mean I would kill Miroku if he did that now."

"I know I should hate him and all, but it's hard to stay mad at him, and gah! After what I did and said to him, he's probably out with Kikyo by now." Kagome stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm just going to go to the store and get some things."

"Alright, I'm just going to stay here, just be sure not to chase after Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled, "Uh huh."

A couple of minutes later…"I RAN INTO INUYASHA AT THE STORE!" Kagome burst in the room where Sango jumped onto the floor.

"Sheesh girl, don't scare someone like that! So what happened?!"

"Nothing, I bumped into him and we started to run the opposite way."

Sango sweat dropped, "That's it?" She said a bored voice.

"Yeah, but I felt like I a cross between slapping him and kissing him! It was crazy! I felt like my mind was going to explode!"

"Kagome, get a hold of yourself, you're going Inuyasha-crazy! You're even starting to have his split personality." Sango started to walk to the front door, "I'm going to the library, and when I come back, Inuyasha better not be here," she joked and closed the door behind her.

"No Inuyasha! You can't go see her!" Miroku was trying to hold back Inuyasha.

"But you knew all along where she was, and after the accident at the market, I have to go see her!"

"NO!" Miroku screamed after Inuyasha broke free from his grasp.

"Alright, I won't go see her, I'm just going for a quiet walk in the park ALONE!" And Inuyasha slammed the door.

Kagome was sitting on the corner of Sango's couch and watching TV. All of the sudden, Sango tramples in. "AHA! I knew he was here. Where is he?" she searches around the couch, then goes into the bedroom. "Ok, he's not here, he was here wasn't he?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha, I know he's here."

"No, he isn't."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to the bathroom. Right over there…so don't try anything." Sango gestured over to the bathroom and went inside.

Someone was knocking at the door so Kagome opened it. It was Inuyasha (Go figure) "Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" Kagome said calmly, but blinked a lot in surprise.

"I, uh, Kagome, I think we need to talk." Inuyasha said nervously. Kagome tried to act as surprised as she can. She kept a straight face, "Um, can I come in?"

"Hmm, let me think about that. ." Kagome went and sat almost in the middle of the couch, hoping that he wouldn't sit with her…yeah right. He sat down right next to her.

"Kagome, I know I messed up. I know that you must hate me and never want to speak to me ever again, but if I knew that night would have been the last time I would see your happy face, I would have looked into your beautiful eyes longer. If I knew it was the last time I would kiss you, I would have never ended it. Will you give me another chance to?" Inuyasha pleaded clasping Kagome's hands in his.

Sango ran out and stood at the edge of the couch, "Gods! Kiss him already!"

"What?" Kagome looked shocked at Sango's expression as to a few minutes ago.

"Didn't you hear that speech?! Kiss him already, or else Kikyo would!"

Then Miroku burst the door open, "I knew you would come here!"

"What is Miroku doing here?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha leaded back into the couch and sighed, "I made him keep myself away from you."

Kagome smiled, "Well, our friends do a lousy job of it."

"Well, we knew that you were going to get back together sooner or later… we just gave you a little push." Sango laughed and smiled brightly.

"Wait, you knew al about this?" Kagome asked.

"Hold on, you never hated me?" Inuyasha tried to clue in.

"Of course I hated you, but it didn't last really long."

"Oh, and yeah, we knew all along. We just thought it would be cuter if you solved it on your own." Miroku said.

Inuyasha whispered something in Kagome's ear then turn to their friends, "We'll give you a 5 second head start."

"Head start for what?" Sango and Miroku asked.

"5!" Inuyasha and Kagome ran chasing their friends out of the house and once around the block.

…

"Hey, it's been 2 days; I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome are." Kagome's dad said out of randomness.

"Probably got a hotel or something, after that night, who knows." Inuyasha's dad shrugged.

(A/n, ok, you can tell by now that Kagome and Inuyasha's parents are sick, and always have wrong conclusions.)

…

"Ok, ok, we're sorry!" Sango and Miroku finally gave up once they got back to Inuyasha's and Kagome's house. They went in and were greeted my very creepy happy faces.

"So, where were you these past 2 days?" Inuyasha's mom asked in a very curious, light hearted way.

"I stayed at Sango's house and Inuyasha stayed at Miroku's house." Kagome said.

"Sure you did honey." Kagome's mom said.

"What?! We did. We got in a huge fight and then…oh never mind, it's a long story that you would think of something different in the end and it would take hours to get it straight so I'm going to skip to where Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and I run upstairs and go talk or something." Inuyasha rushed upstairs after the others.

By the time Inuyasha got upstairs to his room, no one was there. Then he saw his window was open. He looked down and saw bed sheets tied together into a rope and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome at the bottom signaling him to come down.

"Are these the good sheets?" Inuyasha whispered down to Kagome.

"Oh shut up and get down here." Kagome whispered back.

When he got down, he asked, "So, why are we sneaking out?"

"There's a party at Kikyo's house that she doesn't know about. The whole school kept it a secret from her and now, we're going to go there. And a plus, he parents are out of town and very strict. "Sango said.

"Ok, less talking, more going." Miroku pushed them.

"Why are we sneaking out for? Our parents are nuts and probably don't even care." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yeah, but remember, Kikyo's parents are out of town, if she sees us there, she'll tae our names and say good bye to our social life." Kagome said. "And we can just sneak back, but we have to avoid Kikyo at all times while we're there."

"And she can't kick us out, because at school, she'll be known as 'the-goodie-goodie-that-doesn't-know-how-to-have-fun-and-is-scared-to-have-an-unsupervised-party'." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha laughed, "Alright let's go before it's too late."


	20. Switched

Chapter Twenty

Kikyo was sitting on her couch in front of a fireplace in the dark reading a book. Then the door bell rang. When she went up to answer it, she unlocked the door, and a whole bunch of people trampled over her, along with the stampede was Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, which she didn't see because she was lying face down on the tiled entrance.

One kid ran up to the boom box and started techno music (music that is very upbeat and sounds non-stop). Probably half the school was there, and dancing, making out on couches, and stuff. Since Kikyo had a pool, some jumped in and some got pushed in. It was a giant raid basically.

Kikyo didn't really act as she should have acted. She actually mingled and acted like a host, like she planned the whole thing.

"So, what do you want to do?" Miroku asked. They were outside standing by the pool.

"I don't know..." Sango said, then pushed Miroku into the pool, "Sorry, I slipped."

Miroku surfaced and coughed up water, "Sure you did, you just happened to use force upon me to fall." Miroku got out and shook himself off on Sango.

"Hey!"

"Uh oh, company." It was Kikyo coming. Inuyasha said before thinking, he grabbed Kagome and heading one way while Sango and Miroku ran other way. Inuyasha and Kagome went and hid in a shed full of pool equipment, and the shed was small enough to begin with. (Muhahahahahaha…hehe) The shed was so small that Inuyasha and Kagome were against each other…

"Uh, can you see her?" Kagome struggled to say.

Inuyasha looked through a hole on one of the walls. "Yeah, I just wonder where Miroku and Sango are."

Actually, Sango and Miroku jumped in the pool, holding their breath. They came up for some air and to look if Kikyo was still there after 30 seconds. Luckily, Kikyo wasn't around so, they got out and went off in the house to find some towels…

Since of Inuyasha's and Kagome's position, they can no longer reach the little hole, so they don't know where Kikyo is.

"That was smart, stuffing us into this tiny shed." Kagome muffled.

"Are you complaining?" Inuyasha said in a way beyond complaining way. They were facing each other and almost an inch away from each others' faces, well, there wasn't much space there in the first place was there?

Kagome smiled, "Not really." Just as Inuyasha was pulling in to a kiss, Kagome cracked the door open to see if Kikyo was still out. She wasn't in sight, o Kagome came out. Inuyasha followed her, a bit disappointed, and then laughed at the sight of a wet Sango and Miroku. Kagome laughed, too. "What happened to you guys?"

"We jumped in the pool to hide from Kikyo." Miroku said. They were both shivering in their towels.

"Hey, where'd you guys hide?" Sango said between her teeth chattering. Kagome pointed to the little shed. "In that little thing?" Kagome nodded.

"Anything happen?" Miroku asked with a mischievous grin. SLAP "Hey, I thought you weren't going to slap me anymore!"

"Hey, I said I won't slap you AS MUCH!" Sango said.

"I saw Kikyo with a notepad earlier." Inuyasha said.

"She's probably started to take down names." Miroku chattered.

"Well, then we just can't get caught now can we?" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, what has gotten into you? You've been acting so odd lately, like you've got a bad girl bug or something." Sango asked.

"Really? I don't feel any different." Kagome joked.

"Now that you mention it, you've been acting like a smart ass and very sarcastic." Miroku pointed out, "Like Inuyasha."

A Surge of energy went through Inuyasha's and Kagome's body. "Ok, now I feel different." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, we weren't talking about you, we're talking about Kagome." Sango said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and screamed. "AHHHHH!!!!!!"

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"He's/she's me!" The both said.

"Well, this is strange…" Sango said.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Well, after you said I was like Inuyasha, I felt like a warm shiver do up my spine, then this happened, the you asked me what happened and I told you that after…" Kagome started to blab.

"Ok, we get the point, so it was all Miroku's fault." Inuyasha said in Kagome's body.

(A/n, Ok, when I say a name, it is their [true] voice/mind, not the body...so it won't confuse people too much.)

"Hey, you can't blame me; it could have been a freaky accident, a coincidence that happened." Miroku said.

"Sure Miroku, that or you're jinxed." Sango said.

"Hey, hello, what about us?! We have to find a way to switch back.!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha looked down on his new body. Kagome slapped him, "You look down there one more time and you'll end up unconscious." Kagome warned.

"Hey, don't tell me you we're going to do the same thing." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome just stared at him in her body, "Man, I need to go on a diet." Then she smiled, "I mean…you're going to go on a diet."

"What?!" Inuyasha screamed, I, you look fine! You're a twig! What are you talking about?" He looked down at his body.

"You'll get used to a girl's mind. You'll see that I'm not a twig."

"Fine, then you are going to have to bench more."

"Bench? What's that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "It means that you're going to have to lift weights."

"No way! I can't lift weights!"

"In my body you can."

"Well, in MY body, you can stand a little diet!" Kagome burst out. Making heads turn because her voice was Inuyasha's.

"Do I really sound like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, you do, man." Miroku said, really close to groping Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught Miroku's hand, "Wow, girls have really good reflexes." Inuyasha smiled.

"Ew, you were going to grab Inuyasha's ass?" Sango cringed.

"No, Kagome's ass, I thought if Kagome was inn Inuyasha's body, the Inuyasha wouldn't noti-"Miroku fell to the ground.

"Well, now that the pervert's unconscious, let's get home and try to figure out how to change back, before people start to notice anything." Sango said.

They were walking towards the back gate, "Oh crap, one of Kikyo's lackey's guarding the back way." Miroku said after regaining consciousness.

They ran to the front and say Kikyo herself by the front door. They went upstairs and into the bathroom, and climbed down through the side of the house and started to run towards Kagome's and Inuyasha's house. When they got there, they were heavily panting, "Hey, there was another bathroom right under the one we climbed out of, why didn't we just go there?" Sango asked.

"Shut up, we have to climb through our window again." Kagome said.

"Kagome, why'd you have to wear a skirt today, I feel like I'm not wearing anything!" Inuyasha said. Kagome just laughed.

"Get used to it, it's dress code, and they're much shorter than the one you're wearing now." Kagome said.

Once they got up into the bedroom, they started to pass out cards, and right then, their parents barged in, "Hey kids, what ya doing?" Kagome's dad asked.

"Playing cards." Miroku said.

"Ok then, dinner will be read soon, will you be joining us you two?" Inuyasha's mom asked.

"Can you invite our parents too?" Sango asked.

"Sure, we'll leave you kids alone." Kagome's mom said closing the door behind her.

"Ok, so what, are aces high or low?" Sango asked.

"Ah, Sango, you are so slow! We have to figure out how to switch us back!" Kagome said.

"So you think you should tell your parents?" Miroku asked.

"No way, even if we tell them, they'll either laugh in our faces, or think we caught their genes and think we're crazy." Kagome said.

"You know what? I'm going to have to get used to who's who." Miroku said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean; I'm going to have to start to talk with Inuyasha's body. Freaky." Sango shivered.

"Well, it won't be that different, you just have to get used to our different voices." Kagome said.

"DINNER!" Kagome's dad yelled from downstairs.

"Come on, let's try to act as normal as we can when we get down there." Inuyasha said.

(A/N Ok, this is random, but I realized that there are MANY people on the track team and MANY meets, so I'm going to add more later on, [at least at my school there are many])

After they finished dinner Sango's dad asked, "So, how's everything?"

"Wha, what? Oh, fine." Everyone responded.

The parents leaned in and whispered, "Something's not right, their up to something or they did something wrong, or something happened."

"Well, we better get going, thank you for the very kind and delicious meal." Sango said.

"Yes, thank you very much." Miroku said and they both left, "Bye Kagome, Bye Inuyasha, see you tomorrow!" they said before they left.

"Thank you." Sango's and Miroku's parent's said and left.

Inuyasha and Kagome went upstairs and just stared at the bed, their room, then at each other. "Oh, so how are we going to get dressed into our pajamas?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok, since we don't want to look at each other… I'll dress my body, and you dress yours." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but they're still my eye balls, and WHEN we switch back, don't you think the thought and sight would be stick in our memories?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

How should I know? I mean, let's worry about now, ok?" Kagome answered.

So, eventually, they dot dressed into their pajamas and went to sleep. They were both tossing and turning because they were trying to adjust to sleeping with their new bodies.

Inuyasha sprang up, "Ah! How can you sleep with your THINGS always in the way?!"

"I don't know! How can you?!" Kagome said.

"Hey, I think I saw this in a movie once. These two people switched places and they couldn't get back until they learned a whole bunch about each other."

"Well, don' we know all there is to know about each other already?"

"Well, not really." Inuyasha paused, "You're in a whole bunch of extracurricular activities like Speech and Theater, Art Club, the yearbook, and stuff. And I'm a whole bunch of sports, so I guess we have to go through what each other go through all the time."

"That makes sense." Kagome said, "Well, let's try to get to sleep, well worry about it tomorrow at school, and remember, I have play practice tomorrow."

"Yeah, and I have football practice." Inuyasha said, "Good luck."

"Yeah, you too, since our minds a re switched, you've have to remember all my LEADING lines."

"And you have to remember the rules and tactics of the game."

"Good night." They said and went on to sleep.


	21. Day One

Chapter Twenty One  
  
They woke up next morning...late...again.  
  
"Hurry up!" Miroku screamed from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to be more late than usual!" Sango hollered.  
  
"Sometime today please!"  
  
"Better yet, NOW!"  
  
Inuyasha woke up and yawned, "Man, we didn't switch back yet."  
  
"What? You thought it was an overnight thing?" Kagome said.  
  
"Well, I was hoping it was. Hey, since we're in a hurry, you think we can just dress ourselves? Like the bodies we're in now?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Are you that desperate or are you just pathetic?"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"No. Let's just hurry before we get slaughtered by those two."  
  
So they dressed each other and raced downstairs. "About time, let's go already!" Sango said and pulled Inuyasha, "Ok, since you're going to have to be Kagome, I'm going to guide your way through her life, even though it may seem like you're with her all the time because you're in every class with her, she has a life of her own and you're going to have to live it, at least until you switch back."  
  
"Ok, so shouldn't we get going now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on." Miroku shrugged.  
  
"So, what does Inuyasha usually do?"  
  
"Worry about sports and talk about you all the time." Miroku smiled.  
  
Kagome smiled too, that's very sweet, but...oh never mind. You know, for Sango's boyfriend you're thing like her at all."  
  
"That's what makes us go great together, the chemistry." Miroku laughed.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango were running into the school when the first chime of the bell rang. The second chime rang when they got in the middle of the hallway. They stepped into the classroom when the third and final chime rang. "Phew, we made it." Sango panted.  
  
"What are you so out of breath for? Miroku and I are always late." Inuyasha whispered to Sango as they got in their seats.  
  
When they sat down Miroku and Kagome burst into the room, "Shit, we're late Miroku, and it's your entire fault!" Kagome said harshly to Miroku, silently, as they were getting to their seated.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha and I are always late, and he doesn't care." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah Kagome, lighten up." Inuyasha said in front of Kagome.  
  
"Sure, but you don't have a flawless attendance record." Kagome nagged.  
  
"Remember, this won't go on YOUR record, so don't get all pissy." Inuyasha turned around when the teacher was giving the group a cold glare.  
  
After lunch, you guessed it; they had to go to the bathroom. "I don't wanna go in the boys' bathroom!" Kagome whined.  
  
"Well, I don't wanna go in the...wait, I do!" and right when Inuyasha was going to rush into the girl's bathroom, Sango pulled him back.  
  
"How about when we get into class, you ask to go to the bathroom and go into you own bathroom. No one goes to the bathroom during class, so no one's going to notice."  
  
"But I don't want to miss science!" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, you've been whining a lot today, either you do what I say, or hold it until you get Home!" Sango said.  
  
"Fine, we'll go during science." Kagome crossed her arms and started to go down the hall.  
  
"She's making a big deal out of this." Sango sighed.  
  
"What? You don't think it's a big deal?!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Shh, you'll attract attention." Miroku said.  
  
So in science, they went to the bathroom. Inuyasha went first and on his way back, Kagome was leaving the room to go. He looked frantic, "KAGOME, KAGOME! I went to the bathroom then, something RED started to come out!"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't worry, and stop jumping, your stomach will hurt more than it already is!"  
  
"What's going on?! Why is it hurting so much?! I fell like I can't move! It hurts to move!" Inuyasha said. (A/n, I'm keeping this to a minimum for younger or male audiences. )  
  
"Did you bring my purse?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well come on, I'm going to show you something."  
  
After Kagome taught Inuyasha how to use tampons, she told him ALL about "it". "Ew, so you always go though every month?!" Inuyasha made a disgusted face.  
  
"Yeah, you see? Being a girl isn't easy at all."  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's just wait until school's over to figure out how to switch back." Inuyasha said as they started to walk back to class.  
  
"Don't forget, we have things to do after school." Kagome said. "Hey, but do you think that our science teacher would know how to switch us back?"  
  
"Why would she? I mean, I think this is a type of thing that we should learn by ourselves."  
  
"Fine, let's just get this day over with." Kagome was about to open the door when she realized, "Wait, you just WANT to be a girl don't you?"  
  
"What? No." And he said no with a long 'o' and in a way it was more of a yes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
After school, Inuyasha went to the play practice, luckily it wasn't blocking, where you had to memorize your lines. But the play was "Sleeping Beauty" and since Kagome was supposed to play the lead, guess who was her prince?  
  
"Ok people, let's start from the scene were Kagome is sleeping and the prince comes over, says his line, kisses her, then helps her off her bed." said the drama teacher, Mrs. Faye.  
  
Inuyasha laid down on a bench which was supposed to be a bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh fair princess, how shall you awake, with a kiss?" the prince said. He bent over and right when he was an inch away from Inuyasha's mouth, Inuyasha open his eyes, and what he saw wasn't so pretty, he sat up and screamed.  
  
Sango ran over to him, pulled him offstage, and whispered, "Calm down, he wasn't really going to kiss you, not until the actual opening, it's only a rehearsal!"  
  
"Fine, whatever, but it's HOJO! Why is MY girlfriend kissing that BASTARD?!"  
  
"It's called acting Romeo!" Sango whispered.  
  
"Ahem, can we get back to rehearsal now?" Mrs. Faye said.  
  
"Yes, she's ready now." Sango said. The rest of rehearsal didn't go so well, Sango kept on glaring at Inuyasha and Inuyasha kept glaring at Hojo and Hojo kept on mistaking those glares for compassionate adorations.  
  
"24...64...11...HUT!" they quarterback yelled. (A/n, don't know football, don't know what those numbers mean, please bear with me.)  
  
Kagome stood in the middle of the field and thought, "How hard can this be? Just get the ball across the field and you get a point." All of the sudden, Sesshomaru rammed into her and she started to jump around, "OW, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"  
  
"Hey, look, Inuyasha's a baby!" Koga laughed. Everyone else started to laugh too.  
  
"Hey, you know what? Let's just play." Kagome said roughly.  
  
"Go INUYASHA!" a voice said from the sidelines. Kagome turned that way, and saw Kikyo.  
  
Kagome thought, "Damn, does she always come to Inuyasha's practices? She's making me look like a bad girlfriend! Oh, how I'm going to kill him!" she turned over to the rest of the guys. "Hey, Miroku, does Kikyo always come to his practices?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Miroku replied, and right then, Kagome started to turn red with fury. "Ok, Kagome, just focus your anger on the game, Koga, anything, just get out there!"  
  
Kagome ran out onto the field and couldn't do anything, she just ran along with everyone else.  
  
"Aww, little Inuyasha doesn't want to crumble his pride, so he wants to get back in the big game?" Koga made in a baby voice.  
  
"Just shut up and play." Kagome snarled.  
  
After the practices, they all caught up with each other at the park.  
  
"What the hell are you doing kissing all over that Hojo freak?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"WHAT?! What are you doing with your own personal cheering section?!" Kagome screamed so loud that birds started to squawk and fly off.  
  
"You two, calm down, let's all get this straightened out, if you two won't..."Sango started.  
  
"We will for you." Miroku nodded.  
  
"Fine, YOU try and sort this out!" they both yelled and everyone could practically feel the earth move under their feet.  
  
"I'll start." Sango said, "Kagome HAS to kiss him...ONCE...and that's at the actual play premiere night. And hopefully you two will switch before that, or Inuyasha will have to kiss Hojo."  
  
It was Miroku's turn, "Ok, Kikyo is always there, whether Inuyasha likes it or not..."  
  
"I DON'T LIKE IT!" Inuyasha protested.  
  
"AND I DON'T LIKE HOJO!" Kagome hollered.  
  
"Sure you don't..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Gods, don't you get it, I'm dating you, why would I ever cheat on you?" Kagome sighed.  
  
'Is she really asking that? I can even think of tons of reasons why she would cheat on me.' Inuyasha thought regretfully.  
  
"Let's just go home; you obviously will never understand this." Kagome turn around and tugged Sango along with her, when they were far enough from Miroku and Inuyasha, she started to ask Sango some questions...  
  
"So, you mind telling me what exactly happened on your first day of school being Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We were rehearsing the play, and that Hojo freak tried to kiss me. Sango kept telling me it was acting, but you know that saying, 'love always blossoms on the stage' or something like that." Inuyasha sighed as he walked along with Miroku to his house.  
  
"So, what actually happened that made Inuyasha so pissed at me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, you were doing act 3 scene 10, where Hojo's about to kiss you and you wake up." Sango paused, "You know, since Inuyasha's in your position..."  
  
"Oh, so that's what happened." Kagome said, "You think he'd be happy if I'd drop out of the play?"  
  
"Kagome! You can't let his control you like that, your life doesn't revolve around his, you know; you have a life, too" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but we're best friends, and I don't want to keep fighting like this."  
  
"That, and he's your boyfriend right?" Sango smiled on one side of her face.  
  
"Yeah, so what's your point?" Kagome pushed Sango and she pushed her back. They started to laugh and race home.  
  
"You know what, Inuyasha? I think you took the whole Hojo thing to seriously." Miroku said breaking the long silence as they were walking on the sidewalk to Inuyasha's house.  
  
"What do you mean? She's my girlfriend shouldn't I have been informed if she was going to kiss another guy?!" Inuyasha was apparently outraged. Even if Kagome were to talk to Inuyasha right now, I'd don't think he'd want to compromise.  
  
"Yeah, but she's also your friend; and as her friend, you have to be open minded and understanding." Miroku said.  
  
"Now you're just trying to make me sound like a jerk." Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"You're being more sensitive than usual, are you ok?" Miroku looked at him when they slowly came to a stop a block away from their destination, "You know my dad knows this person that's a psychic and maybe she can help somehow."  
  
"Okay, one, I know she's my friend, she's one of my best friends. Two, what do mean 'I'm sensitive?!' And three, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER THAT YOU KNEW SOMEONE THAT COUNLD HELP?!"  
  
"I don't know, I guess it just never came up." Miroku said nervously scratching the back of his hand, "Hey, Inuyasha, will you mind if I try to experiment something?"  
  
Inuyasha gave him a suspicious glare, "What..."  
  
SMACK  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN TRIED THAT!" Inuyasha screamed at him, "Miroku, is there something you need to tell me, and perhaps that I need to tell Sango, too?"  
  
"AHH! Don't tell Sango, just trying to see if you have the same reflexes as Kagome's."  
  
"And what dos that have to do with anything?!"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"You better start running now you freak." Inuyasha started to chase Miroku down the street to Inuyasha's house.

A/n, more to come...this is where I stopped for almost a month now, I've been on hiatus because of exams, now I'm working on the next chapter


	22. Twister

Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Miroku ran into Inuyasha's house, panting. The parents were in the dining room and all turned around and saw Inuyasha in Kagome's body chasing Miroku upstairs. Miroku slammed the door open, scaring the girls half to death.  
  
"What in the world are you doing?!" Kagome screamed, of course it sounded funny coming from Inuyasha's voice. The noise could be heard from downstairs, so their parents got shocked and ran upstairs.  
  
"Ok, so what's going on!?" Inuyasha's dad screamed.  
  
"Nothing dad, we-I, uh, it's nothing." Inuyasha said. (The body, if any of this confuses you, I'd be glad to help)  
  
"What? Did you just call me 'Dad' Kagome?" Inuyasha's dad asked.  
  
"Did you two get married without us knowing?" Kagome's mom asked in glee.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha and Kagome pushed them out the door and slammed it.  
  
"Great going, Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, he IS my dad, what I was supposes to say?" Inuyasha went over to a chair.  
  
"Why couldn't you just say, 'Nothing!' or "Not what you think" or something like that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, anyway, we'll, worry about that later, why were you chasing Miroku?"  
  
"He knows someone that might be able to help us with our situation."  
  
"Really? MIROKU, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!" Kagome started to hit Miroku who was curled up in fright of Kagome's exploding red aura surrounding her at the time.  
  
"Kagome, don't kill my boyfriend, plus, he knows where the person lives. And the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get you two switched back." Sango said calmly from Kagome bed. Inuyasha was sitting on a chair next to Sango watching the amusement. "Anyway, I don't think you want Inuyasha mood changing temper either, I think it's starting to rub off more, one second you're calm, and the next, you want to kill my boyfriend."  
  
Kagome calmed down, "You're right, Miroku, let's go, come on people, LET'S GO!" She screamed as she pushed Miroku and dragged Sango and Inuyasha along.  
  
After a lot of yelling, pushing, and fighting, on the bus they got on to get across town, they finally got to a house with a very sun shiny garden and butterflies were fluttering everywhere. They rang the doorbell that chimed along with a wind chime hanging by.  
  
The door opened and there was a middle aged woman standing there with a bright smile, "Hello there, how may I help you kind people?"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kairi you remember me, Miroku. My friends and I need your help." Miroku said politely.  
  
"Oh yes, Miroku, how may I help?" Mrs. Kairi said, "How rude of me, please come in and make yourselves at home. I'll get some lemonade for you all. She came back with 5 glasses of lemonade, "Now, tell me f your problem."  
  
"Well, you see, my friends seem have switched places, well, it seems their souls have." Miroku explained.  
  
"Well, I will try to help as much as I can." She said, "Please follow me." She walled into a hallway and pulled down a set of stairs that led to the attic. There was one window that light shown through, the ray of light made it possible to see all the dust in the attic. In the middle of the attic was a large round table. "All of you please sit."  
  
They all sat down around the table, "Can you tell me more of you friends' situation, Miroku?" she asked.  
  
"We were talking when I asked that they were acting like each pother more, and before we knew it, they had switched places or something."  
  
"Did you see anything in particular?"  
  
"I saw a pink and blue thing when they were talking." Sango added.  
  
"I should think that was their souls." The lady said.  
  
"Well, do you know how to return their souls back?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I can try, but their souls have to cooperate as well." Mrs. Kairi said, "Inuyasha, Kagome, please stand up and face each other. We will circle around you and start to chant, close your eyes, and we will see if it'll work or not."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood up and faced each other as instructed. The three stood around them and started to chant a spell. Inuyasha and Kagome closed their eyes and started to feel something come out of them, slowly. Mrs. Kairi let out a small gasp before chanting again. She saw wings, Inuyasha's body was growing pink wings and Kagome's body was growing blue wings. Then the wings shot back in through the bodies and high above the two. The two souls collided and shot back into the bodies, making Inuyasha and Kagome fall over.  
  
"Are you two back to normal?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome opened his eyes and sigh, "It didn't work, "Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Kagome asked the lady."  
  
"For some reason your souls didn't want to leave your bodies, they were tied down to something. You both have to want to let go."  
  
"Well, I'm letting go" Inuyasha threw his head back. Kagome let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"It doesn't matter who's not letting go, but if you two want to get back to normal, then just cooperate." Sango said.  
  
"Alright, let's try this again, are you ready?" the lady said.  
  
They both nodded. Sango, Miroku, and the lady started to chant. They opened their eyes wide open, threw their heads back, and screamed. Their eyes were glowing and were floating with a spiral of air around them. Their souls left their bodies and circled around them. The souls started to collide together while they were being tossed around in the air. The two landed and at that instant the souls hit the two bodies.  
  
Everyone ran to their aide Sango held up Kagome's body, "Are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up? A better question, who are you?"  
  
"Uh, I feel like I got run over by a truck" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You're back to normal." Miroku said.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Kagome stood up rubbing her head, "Let's get back home before our parents do something crazy."  
  
"You mean something crazier than usual." Sango said.  
  
They walked home and on the way, Inuyasha and Kagome weren't looking at each other at all.  
  
'The souls were tied down to something, they didn't let go, they didn't WANT to let go...' Kagome thought.  
  
'My soul...what was it tied down to? Kagome's just my friend, were the souls tied down by our friendship? That has to be it.' Inuyasha let out a little sigh.  
  
Miroku and Sango noticed that they weren't looking at each other either and started to whisper to each other...  
  
"I think I have a plan." Sango whispered. As they were whispering to each other, Inuyasha and Kagome were fidgeting and oblivious to Sango's plan.  
  
They finally got to Inuyasha and Kagome's house after an hour or so. (Wow, long silence eh?) They went to their room and saw a note on their door. It read:  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome,  
  
WE all went out for dinner, if you want your own, call for pizza, we left some money on your drawer. Well be back around 10. If Miroku and Sango are with you, their parents are with us too, so they can sleep over if they want to, just make sure to remember there's school tomorrow.  
  
P.S. Don't do anything that we wouldn't do.  
  
Love Moms and Dads  
  
"Ugh, I can just see them giggle and wink at that last thing they said." Inuyasha said in disgust.  
  
They went in the room and the first thing the guys did was run over to the TV and pulled out the PS2. Sango and Kagome went over to the bed and started to talk and/or gossip.  
  
"So Kagome how is it like to be back in your body?" Sango asked. Kagome was string out the window. "Hello...Kagome; are you there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, yeah, its feels just like my soul never left." Kagome responded.  
  
"Thinking about someone special, Kagome?" Sango teased.  
  
"What? NO!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Kagome shouted and everyone in the room looked at her, she said sweetly, "Let's play a game"  
  
Sango and Miroku grinned at each other 'she's helping us more than she thought with our plan' they both thought. "What do you think we should play?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What games do you have?" Sango asked with that same grin on her face.  
  
"Probably all of them" Kagome said.  
  
"TWISTER!" Miroku and Sango yelled and stood up jumping. Inuyasha and Kagome of course blushed after Miroku and Sango left running out of the room to go get the game. They were alone in their own room. Little did they know that Sango and Miroku already got the game, but came back to spy on the two.  
  
"So, uh, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Fine, you?" Kagome avoided eye contact.  
  
"Yeah, but one thing bothers me." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, she looked up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our souls were holding on to something, any idea what it was?"  
  
Kagome blushed and looked down again, "Nope, no idea whatsoever."  
  
'What is she blushing for?' Inuyasha couldn't figure it out.  
  
Miroku and Sango came in with the game and set it up. "Hey, who's going to spin?" Sango asked. Inuyasha and Kagome both volunteered. "No, let's ask the girl across the street, Rin. I used to baby-sit for her when she was little, I'm sure she'd help us with her problem."  
  
A few minutes later Rin came, "Alright people, left hand on green." They all followed. "Left leg red." for now, they were all in the same positions. "Right hand yellow" "Left hand red." Miroku had to reach on the other side of the mat and fell.  
  
"I guess I'm out." Miroku smiled and winked at Sango. Sango smiled knowing that that was her signal. Being in the position they were in, Sango shoved Inuyasha, who was next to her, over and he landed on Kagome, brushing his lips on hers. He got off her and they both started to gag. Rin, Miroku and Sango burst out laughing. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to their audience with flames in their eyes.  
  
"Uh, Sango, I'll see you later, nice to meet all of you!" Rin ran out laughing her head off.  
  
"Hehe, uh, IT WAS SANGO'S IDEA!" Miroku covered his head for protection.  
  
"MIROKU! YOU WERE IN ON IT TOO!" Sango screamed at him.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome stopped and looked blankly at them, then at Inuyasha, then back at Miroku and Sango, who were silent. Inuyasha was still in rage though. 'Why am I mad? I actually enjoyed it... AHH! What the hell am I thinking! He's my friend and nothing more!!!' she snapped out of it when Inuyasha started to chase her two friends around while they were laughing, "So, are you two sleeping over or not?"  
  
They all stopped running and were panting, "Yeah, I'm ok with it." Miroku said.  
  
"Me too." Sango said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"To get our overnight things, duh." Sango giggled out of the room with Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome were once again alone.  
  
"That damn Sango, huh?" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who was on the bed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah."  
  
"You've been spacing out lately, what's up with you?"  
  
"What? Nothing! I just have a lot on my mind, that's all!"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes,"That's ALL?"  
  
"Yes, that's all."  
  
"Nothing's bothering you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Nothing at all?"  
  
Kagome was getting ticked off, "NO!"  
  
"So you're NOT thinking about that kiss?"  
  
"NO!" Kagome groaned in frustration then she covered her mouth, just now what he asked and what she responded was processing through her mind. "AHH! YOU DRIVE ME NUTS! I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT KISS!!! OK?!"  
  
Inuyasha showed a wide and evil grin, "Haha, you WERE thinking about that kiss!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"You were, so what'd you think?" Inuyasha smiled sweetly.  
  
Kagome got really nervous of that smile, "Ahh, uh, SHUT UP!" Just then, Miroku and Sango came in, 'Whoa, saved by the evil couple.'  
  
"Anything happen while we were gone?" Miroku asked nudging Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah Kagome, did you two do anything?" Sango tried to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"Are you two working for our parents are something? Since when did you two try to ACTUALLY hook us up? Because you two are the ONLY ones who know we're dating as friends. Either you're really trying to push us into liking each other or you two just like being beat up to a pulp." Kagome was angry, really angry.  
  
"Hun, it's ok if they know." Inuyasha plunged Kagome into a kiss. Miroku and Sango laughed their head off, and quickly became shocked to see how long they kissed without taking a breath of air yet. And the fact that Kagome didn't even try to stop him. After the kiss ended, Kagome was in a bit of a daze and snapped quickly out of it.  
  
Kagome started yelling, "What the hell was that for?! And since when do you call me 'hun'?!"  
  
"Hehe, you know you liked it." Inuyasha said slyly.  
  
Kagome turned red from embarrassment and anger. "What is with you all today?!" She stormed off downstairs and got herself a cup of hot chocolate. The rest of the group slowly and cautiously went downstairs. "Haven't you all had enough fun for one day?"  
  
"Oh come on Kagome, you know we were all just playing around." Sango said.  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"Well you don't have to get all irritated about it." Miroku added.  
  
Kagome perked back up immediately, "Fine, whatever, let's just get back upstairs and get to sleep, when we wake up, I'll make you all breakfast!"  
  
This not only scared everyone, this made Inuyasha very nervous about going to bed.

* * *

Well, how'd you all like it? You're all the lucky ones because other people had to wait for 2 months for me to post this chapter, I was on hiatus for aquite a while because of school. I HAVE to finish this story before summer because my internet will be shut down until I get another internet service, or I might just keep on writing and upload them on here when I'm on someone else's computer when I get the chance. That's probably what I'll do...Ja ne, hopefully my other chapters will come sooner. ((Oh yeah, this was a longer chapter than usual, for all of you that've been waiting for so long, I'm so sorry TT)) 


	23. Suffering

Chapter Twenty Three  
  
That night, Miroku and Sango slept in their sleeping bags, next to each other this time. They thought if Inuyasha and Kagome could handle sleeping in a bed together while still despising each other, Sango could trust Miroku sleeping next to her in separate sleeping bags without getting Miroku any ideas.  
  
Obviously, she was wrong...  
  
"GAH! YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Sango got up and slapped him with a pillow, and since that wasn't affective, she simply slapped him.  
  
Kagome sat up and stretched. She said wearily, "Do you have to scream every time you slap him? I mean, you knew it was coming, he knew it was coming; even Inuyasha and I knew it was coming, so you REALLY didn't have to wake up all of us. But since we're all awake, mind telling us why'd you sleep with him in the first place?" Kagome bent her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them waiting for her answer.  
  
"NEXT to him, not WITH him!" Sango turned red.  
  
Inuyasha was already sitting up, "So Miroku, what idiotic thought were you having to have the urge to grope your girlfriend?"  
  
"Uh, nothing..." was all that Miroku could reply with Sango glaring at him with daggers in her eyes.  
  
"Sure..." Sango got up with her sleeping bag and pillow and moved over to the other side of the room. She screamed across, "I hope you're happy!"  
  
The rest of the night went pretty well after everyone settled down...  
  
The next morning they got to school early, sothe girls went off to the library while the guys whined. "If you don't want to be here, you don't have too." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, we might actually get some peace and quiet to study instead of listening to you two babies whining." Sango said, still fixed on the book in front of her.  
  
"Fine, we'll be around, see ya when the bell rings." Inuyasha waved back to the girls while leaving with Miroku. They saw a whole bunch of people crowding around the bulletin board on the way to the cafeteria.  
  
"Heh, people never look at that board, I wonder what's so interesting." Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Come on; let's see what all the fuss is about is." Miroku said. They pushed their way to through the crow to see a poster, "Just another school dance but not just any dance, the Sadie Hawkins dance." Miroku grinned.  
  
"So? What's interesting about it?"  
  
"Don't you know what kind of dance that is?"  
  
"Yeah, where the girls ask the guys out, so what?"  
  
"So what? Don't you want to know who's going to ask you?"  
  
"I already know Kagome's going to ask me."  
  
"You sound so confident." Miroku smirked.  
  
"Well who else would she ask?"  
  
"A certain Hojo, perhaps?"  
  
"Eh, whatever, I might even go to the damn thing."  
  
"Just because you're not going with Kagome, you're not going to go all together?"  
  
"NO! Not because of her, because I think this is stupid!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
News spread fast of the dance. As the day continued, Miroku had been asked to the dance 5 times, and each time was harder than the last. "Argh! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looked at him curiously from across the lunch table. The girls went to get their lunch while everyone in the cafeteria stared at them.  
  
"Beautiful girls asking me to that dance, I turned every one of them down, do you know how hard that is?!"  
  
"Maybe Sango doesn't know about the dance or something.." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Well what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Come on, you're titled as the hottest guy in school, how many girls have asked you?"  
  
"Uh, I rather not say."  
  
"Come on, tell me."  
  
"Let's just say I lost count"  
  
Miroku had that that gapping look if disbelief and shock. "And you turned ALL of them down?!"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"You must really like Kagome then."  
  
"She's my friend, why wouldn't I like her?"  
  
"I mean more than that." Miroku winked.  
  
Inuyasha looked bored and scoffed, "I'm just surprised that Kikyo hasn't asked yet."  
  
"You WANT her to ask you?"  
  
"Yeah, right. You're kidding right? Remember last time I mentioned her?"  
  
"Oh yeah, so you're still waiting for Kagome to ask you?"  
  
"I suppose, unless she already asked someone else."  
  
Miroku smirked, "Here they come."  
  
"Hey guys, what are you two talking about?" Sango sat down next to Miroku.  
  
"Oh nothing. Hey, did you hear about the dance?"  
  
"Yeah, so? What of it?" Kagome swallowed her food.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha replied simply.  
  
"Ok." Kagome shrugged.  
  
Earlier...back in the library...  
  
"Hey, you know about the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah? So?" Kagome looked up from her book.  
  
"Are you going to ask a certain someone?"  
  
"Maybe." Kagome replied without interest, and then perked up a bit, "are you?"  
  
Sango blushed, "You know who I'm going to ask, but I don't want to let him off the hook for last night just yet."  
  
Kagome grinned, "I have an idea. How about you let him suffer, don't ask him until the day of the dance, or better yet, the last minute, he'll explode, and plus, you'll see how much he can handle it, and if he says yes to anyone besides you, you'll know he's not worth it."  
  
"Great idea, Kagome. You're pure genius!" Sango squealed and hugged Kagome. Everyone in the library shh-ed her.  
  
Inuyasha went back to his lunch and Kikyo went over to their table, "Hey, Inuyasha, would you go to the Sadie Hawkins dace with me?" Kikyo fluttered her eye lashes.  
  
Inuyasha looked blankly at her and opened his mouth full of chewed up food.  
  
"Ew, that's disgusting." Kikyo turned around and walked back to her table. After she left, Inuyasha swallowed him food and everyone started laughing with him.  
  
"Hopefully she took that as a no." Inuyasha kept on laughing.  
  
"So taking that you turned down Kikyo, how many other girls have you turned down?" Sango asked.  
  
"I dunno, I lost count after 20." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"So are you even going to that dance?" Sango wondered.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, who cares?"  
  
"It's not like YOU'RE going to ask him are you, Sango?" Miroku asked with a bit of worry.  
  
"Why would you care if I do?" Sango teased.  
  
Although Miroku didn't see the sarcasm and panicked, "Sango, you can't ask him, you just can't!"  
  
Sango just laughed, "How many girls have YOU turned down?"  
  
"Uh, 5." Miroku replied.  
  
"Oh, ok." Sango smiled.  
  
Miroku gave up and sighed, "You're torturing me aren't you?"  
  
Sango smiled, "Of course not!"  
  
"Kagome, you've been quiet today." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"I thought you would be happy that I turned down Kikyo." Inuyasha said sincerely.  
  
"Wait, you wanted me to be happy, sure I'm happy you turned her down, but I want you to be happy too, so if you wanted to go to the dance with her, go already before she asks someone else." Kagome said casually like it didn't bother her one bit, "You're my friend; your happiness comes before mine." She smiled.  
  
"You're weird; I wouldn't go to the dance with that wench if you paid me anyway." Inuyasha replied and scoffed. "So, are you going to ask anyone?"  
  
Kagome swallowed her food, "Don't know."  
  
"Well you know there are plenty of guys waiting for you to ask them."  
  
Kagome tried hard not to smile, so she said casually, "Like who?"  
  
"Do the math Kagome, you're a smart girl, and you're titled as hottest girl in school. Guys are probably biting their fingernails when you pass them wishing that you would turn around and ask then to the damn dance." Inuyasha got up to throw away his tray. He was in plain view of a radius of all the girls in the cafeteria.  
  
"STAMPEDE!" Miroku warned Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned around at all of the girls running at him. He sighed and replied, "No, no, no, no, no..." to every girl that asked him the same question he's been hearing all day 'Will you go to the dance with me?' It was getting old.  
  
The lunch bell rang and they all went of to class. Kagome just sat there in class listening to Inuyasha turn down every one of his offers to the dance. She couldn't take it anymore, until she finally heard a different question  
  
"Are you declining every offer you have because you're waiting for a certain someone to ask you?" It was her friend, Eri's voice. Kagome had been wondering the same too. So she was listening carefully to his answer.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I guess all of these offers didn't really make me feel anything. It's hard to explain, the person I am willing to say yes to, has to make me feel a certain way, I guess. All of these offers were empty you could say, they don't have a soul in them. They were just questions. They were all empty." Inuyasha said.  
  
'Wow, he sounded so sincere, like he really put some thought into it.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, can you get my pencil? It's under your desk." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Huh? Oh sure." Kagome picked it up, "Here."  
  
"Kagome, you've been spacing out lately, are you ok?" Inuyasha sounded worried, why was he worried? He's been acting odd.  
  
"Well, you've been acting strange too." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Feh. You're just imagining things."  
  
The week passed by quicker than everyone expected, there was only a month of school left and tonight was the dance. Miroku still panicked," SANGO HASN'T ASKED ME AND ITS TOO LATE TO GET A DATE! GAH! I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! WHAT WILL I DO?!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Miroku. What you do is stay home with me, Kagome, and Sango, it won't be that bad." Inuyasha said getting his book from his locker to move on to the last class of the day, "Hey, who knows? Maybe she'll ask you when we get home. Hey, do you know what the theme was?"  
  
"There was a theme?" Miroku wondered.  
  
"Moron, of course there's a theme. And this year's theme is moonlit garden type thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome was at her looker getting her book, Sango was standing next to her, "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Kagome closed her locker and started to walk down that hall with Sango.  
  
"Miroku has turned down every girl this week...and so had Inuyasha" Sango winked.  
  
Kagome blushed, "Oh shut up! So are you going to ask Miroku in art then?"  
  
"I suppose, but how would I go upon doing that?"  
  
"Just ask him; with all the torture he's been through this week, I don't think he'd mind HOW you ask him just that you do." Kagome laughed.  
  
"So, are you going to ask Inuyasha?" Sango grinned.  
  
"Eh, why not? We might as well go since you and Miroku are going. No point staying home with the mood swinger." Kagome laughed. They got into class and started working on their projects.  
  
Sango was still rolling her clay when she asked, "Hey, Miroku, you wanna go to the dance?" Miroku jumped up with glee and 'accidentally' slammed his hands on her clay. "Great, now I have to start over" Sango sighed, "I take that as a 'yes' then?" All Miroku could do was nod ferociously.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha's voice came out first, "Hey, Kagome, do you wan to go to the dance with me?" And of course on reflex, all the girls in the room stared at him, Kagome most of all was baffled.  
  
"Aren't I supposed to ask you? It's the Sadie Hawkins dance, not just a regular one."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you were taking forever to ask me, so I decided to ask you."  
  
"So, you rejected every girl, just waiting to ask me." Kagome blinked, "Well, what about that speech you gave Eri?"  
  
"Oh, that? Well, what I said was true, but I'm an impatient person, so will you go with me?"  
  
"Oh gods, why do you even bother giving me the puppy dog eyes?"(No pun intended) Kagome sighed, "Why DID you turn down all those girls... for me?"  
  
"I didn't do it for you, I just was thinking not to go, and if Sango didn't ask Miroku, I would have, but since they are, there's no point on staying home on a Friday night. And I wouldn't think you'd ask me anyway so I just asked you instead."  
  
"How do you know I didn't ask anyone yet?"  
  
"DID you?" Inuyasha's eyes were wide open.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Maybe."  
  
"Oh come on Kagome, stop torturing him." Sango said.  
  
"What do you mean torturing me?" Inuyasha said with a blank face.  
  
"Kagome and I both have been torturing you two. We waited as long as we could to ask you both to the dance, and if you two already had dates, then you aren't worth shit." Sango grinned.  
  
"So you've been stringing us along this whole fuckin' week?" Inuyasha's temper was rising. "I've dumped more girls this week than I can count for you to wait until the time is right, and you've been planning to ask me for a week?!"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Yeah sounds about right. So you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Sure, but why is it so easy for girls to ask out guys, but it's so hard for us to ask girls out?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"It isn't, it's just easier to ask morons out." Sango piped in. Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
Inuyasha sat up in realization, "Wait, so you were going to ask me anyway?"  
  
"Yeah, if you didn't have a date already." Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Why are you so casual about this? You seem like you don't even care about this dance" Miroku said.  
  
"I don't, I'm in the same position that Inuyasha's in. You two love each other, and are going to the dance, and we don't want to be home alone, so, think of it as a Plan B."

* * *

A/n, a bit longer than usual, but that's ok with all of you isn't it? Well, You're all very lucky that I got this chapter up this fast, usually takes me 2 weeks with the slacking off I've done lately ; So I don't know when the next chapterr will be up. Yes, this story is going SOMEWHERE, but so far it's been pointless fluff, eh? Well, I've always been a person who loves fluff, so yeah. To see how far I'm with a chapter, go to my profile page, and it'll say how far I'm with it Ja ne. 


	24. Dancing, Rembering, and Realizing

Chapter Twenty Four  
  
On the way back home, Sango and Kagome were chatting away about what they were going to where for tonights dance. Inuyasha kept a close eye on Kagome, 'Why was she going to ask me out?! There has to be another reason besides her lame excuse about Miroku and Sango, of course that was my reason, too.'  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, can you hear me?" Miroku waved a hand in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"You know, at the last minute, the student council noticed they went over budget for the dance, so they had a better idea to have the dance at the park."  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"Uh, why?" Miroku cocked up an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know, I was just in the moment. So are you happy that Sango finally asked you?"  
  
"Of course I was! Well, weren't you happy when Kagome asked you out? It must've been the trouble for you to dump half of the girls at school."  
  
Inuyasha made a face, "No, I just don't want to be home alone with her. I've already told you that."  
  
"Yeah, I know you've told me that, but that's not how you feel. Oh and when are you going to propose to her?"  
  
"I'm not going to, "Inuyasha put it simply, "I don't intend to. Kagome's just my friend and nothing more."  
  
"Oh come on, with all the time you've spent with her, I'm surprised you didn't already-"  
  
"Guys, hurry up! We've got a lot of thins to do before the dance!" Kagome screamed as they reached the house.  
  
"Like what? All we gotta do is get a shower and dress up!" Inuyasha screamed back.  
  
"Girls take longer!" Sango retorted.  
  
"They're right Inuyasha; girls MUST look their best for their men." Miroku nodded to Inuyasha which got him a bump on his head. Sango ran up to her house real quick before ANYONE had noticed and then they ran up the stairs and shut themselves up in the walk-in closet.  
  
"Sango's a faster runner than she gives herself credit for." Miroku said. "Well, let's go to my house, seeing that they won't let us see them get ready, there's no point in staying there."  
  
"Alright, let be just try to get my stuff them I'll be right over." Inuyasha said. He went up and knocked on the closet door. "Hey, mind giving me my clothes for tonight?"  
  
The door cracked open and his tux was slammed into his face, "Well, thanks! Oh, and if you didn't know, the dance is at the park instead of the school because of money problems!"  
  
"Whatever just don't take too long!" Kagome screamed at him though the thick door.  
  
"Just hoping you won't." Inuyasha replied. He went over to Miroku's house and went to get ready.  
  
"So Sango how's life with Miroku?" Kagome said bluntly.  
  
"More like how's life you and Inuyasha." Sango said getting out of the closet over to the mirror in her normal clothes, "Gotta do make up first before getting the dress stained."  
  
"Yeah, "Kagome followed her and beginning to put on some foundation, "Well, nothing's going on, we're just friends that happen to go to the same dance...together...in the park...as dates...Ok, that isn't how it sounds it's like an outing."  
  
Sango smirked while putting on her lipstick, "Sure Kagome, you know you like him more than that."  
  
"No I don't, "Kagome had a small tint of pink on her checks, but that could've been the blush she was applying.  
  
"Oh, and I heard something interesting from my parents, "Sango looked over at Kagome, who was putting on eye liner, "Well, they said that they heard from your parents that they hope you're getting along." There was a small pause where Kagome just stared at Sango, "Because they're going to persuade you eventually."  
  
"WHAT?! They can't do that! Forcing us to share a room is one thing, but they expect us to ACTUALLY get married? I thought that was just a hoax, a little fun in their 'switching spouses' thing. Gah, I didn't know they actually meant it!" Kagome tugged on her hair.  
  
"Don't do that Kagome, you're going to mess up your hair even more. Come one, let's get those dresses on and do our hair." Sango pushed Kagome into the closet.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, how do I look?" Miroku spread his arms and turned around at Inuyasha in his tuxedo.  
  
"Great, now can we go?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What's the rush? You should enjoy tonight. Well, you should enjoy the prom too, but you shouldn't give Kagome a bad time just because you don't like her."  
  
"I like her fine; I just don't like her anymore than a friend."  
  
"No, I don't like her anymore than a friend, YOU like her more than a friend, but less than love, am I right?"  
  
"No, JUST a friend." Inuyasha leaned on the door frame waiting for Miroku to finish styling his hair.  
  
"Don't you need to fix your hair?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, all I need to do is brush it and it's done."  
  
"Whatever, ok, let's go get their flowers and head off to your house."  
  
"Flowers?"  
  
Miroku slapped himself, "Inuyasha, don't tell me you forgot the flowers."  
  
"Ok then I won't tell you. Let's go."  
  
"We can't go yet; you need one flower at least."  
  
"Fine, since you got a whole bouquet, mind lending one to me?"  
  
"No way, I got Sango a dozen red roses and a dozen red roses she's going to get, go pick one from my mom's garden and hurry!" Miroku pushed him through the kitchen and to the backyard.  
  
Miroku's mom had a whole variety of flowers, big, small, while, red, there were tons. "Now which one would Kagome like..." He walked around the whole garden and finally found a flower. 'I remember Kagome was talking about this flower when we were learning about myths, this was a Narcissus flower' It was a tall white flower. He took out the pair of scissors he grabbed from the kitchen and cut it off near the root. He went in and Miroku stood near the front door.  
  
"So, you got the Narcissus flower, eh?" Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, ok, great, let's go!" Miroku dragged Inuyasha out of his house and went over next door to Inuyasha's house. Miroku rang the door bell.  
  
"Uh, why did you ring the door bell? I mean, why can't we just go in? It IS my house."  
  
"Yeah, but...it's just formal ok?"  
  
"Keh, fine, whatever." Inuyasha's mom came to the door with a very wide grin on her face.  
  
"Well, don't you two look handsome? The girls will be down soon, you two have a seat in the living room."  
  
"Yeah sure, Mom." Inuyasha replied to her over welcoming greeting.  
  
"Sango, you're hurting me!" Kagome winced.  
  
"Well, stop moving your head." Sango said with bobby pins in her mouth. She was doing Kagome hair in a very complicated bun.  
  
"You know what? How about I just leave my hair down?"  
  
"Fine, if you want too." Sango shrugged. Kagome did Sango's hair in a bird nest's bun (Dunno if that's a name, but it looked like a bird's nest) Kagome wore a light blue dress that went midway-calf it was a simple dress, like Sango's except Sango's dress was a light pink. (Much to leave to the imagination)  
  
They went downstairs too see that the guys were in the living room watching TV. "Ahem" Sango said.  
  
"Oh, hello my darling!" Miroku ran up to Sango and kissed her.  
  
"Will you two leave it for another time?" Inuyasha made a disgusted face. "Oh yeah, this is for you."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Wow, thank you Inuyasha, that's sweet." Kagome took the flower and put it in a small vase with water, "Well, let's head over to the park."  
  
"Luckily it's not hot outside, or we would be a walking sauna in these tuxedoes." Inuyasha said while walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Kagome snickered.  
  
"Shut up." They reached the park and immediately they saw a whole bunch of lights. Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. The park had 4 poles around it with a line of lights that wrapped around at the top. They all walked over and saw everyone dressing formally and beautiful. Inuyasha and Kagome were still on the friendship side and watched Miroku and Sango talk and flirt with each other.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome crossed their arms looking disgustingly at their friends, "Must you do that in public?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't say that if you did it with Inuyasha" Sango laughed.  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you like him." Miroku joined in to see that both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "See? Why don't you both just admit your feelings right here in public and get it over with?"  
  
"Because we're not you." Inuyasha said, "Thank gods."  
  
"Well, at least we're happy because of how we confronted our feelings." Sango said holding Miroku hands and smiling up at him. Kagome and Inuyasha made gagging noises the laughed. Miroku and Sango kept on talking then they went onto the dance floor.  
  
"This dance is too crowded." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yep." Kagome agreed. "Wanna get way from all the love birds?"  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I wonder where they're off to." Sango wondered.  
  
"Better leave them alone, let love take its own course." Miroku winked and kept on dancing with the girl in his arms.  
  
They started walking down a dirt path that went to the fields, hills, and the lake. They got to the field and Inuyasha sat down on a tall hill. Kagome sat down next to him. The wind was blowing lightly as Inuyasha but his arms behind his head while laying down. "I never noticed the stars. The city has too many lights to be able to see them."  
  
Kagome rested her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around them, "Yeah. Not many stars are noticeable in the city, and if you see one, it's most likely a helicopter."  
  
"Yep. Hey, Kagome."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I know this is a little ahead of time, but-"Inuyasha hesitated, 'Should I ask her? I mean I know I am going to in a month anyway, so why not ask now?'  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome looked down at him.  
  
"Uh, you want to go to the prom with me?"  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet." Kagome smiled, "And you realize that you're asking me to another dance during one."  
  
"Yeah, well, will you?"  
  
"Why are you asking me so soon? Aren't you going to wait for a month to see if any girl interests you before asking your back up?"  
  
"You think that you're my back up?"  
  
"Well, aren't I?"  
  
"No, why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know, I just assumed it."  
  
"Well, you assumed wrong. You're my best friend, why wouldn't I like to go to the prom with you?"  
  
"Well, it's the prom. Wouldn't you like to go with someone that you like more than a friend?" Kagome stood up and started walking toward the lake. Inuyasha got up and followed her. She stopped and took her shoes off. She sat on the edge of the lake and put her feet in.  
  
Inuyasha stood behind her, "Of course I like you more than a friend. You're my best friend."  
  
"Inuyasha, you know what I mean. And I don't get it. Throughout this whole year, you've gotten many offers and yet you declined them all. You went out with me after the 1st semester, even though you didn't have to. You're strange Inuyasha. Why haven't you liked any girl this year?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked at the question, 'Doesn't she get it?' Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, it's not such a difficult question."  
  
Kagome turned around and looked at him, "You answer my question first. Why have you always stuck by me, acted all protective of me, and not liked a single girl this year?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his feet, 'Damn it, she really doesn't have a clue. This would be so much easier if she did.' He sat down next to Kagome and looked up at the moon, "Well, it's quite simple. You're my friend, I'll always be with you and I defend you, in addition to that", Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was looking right back at him. He smiled, "I like you. I've liked you since I've been having my mood swings I guess. Now that I think about it, I was acting really crazy then wasn't I?" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you we're. You even called me—well, that doesn't matter, and I like you, too." Kagome smiled. "Well, now that we've established that we don't hate each other and we are more than friends, I'd love to go to the prom with you." Kagome stood up and held her hand out. Inuyasha grabbed it and pulled her down into the lake, "Why you-!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed and held out his hand to help her up, wrong move. Kagome just dragged him in the lake, too. They both dragged themselves out and laughed their heads off. They went back to the dance all went and still laughing a bit. Everyone had left except for a couple of people.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Miroku came up to them.  
  
"And why are you both wet?" Sango asked.  
  
"Uh, we went for a swim?" Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Well, where ever you went, you sure seem like you had a good time." Miroku nudged Inuyasha in the ribs. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped laughing and jumped on Miroku, "Ah! No! You're getting me wet too!"  
  
Sango stood shocked to see Inuyasha and Kagome having this much fun, 'I wonder what they did out there...'  
  
"Come on Kagome; tell me what you did during the dance!" Sango bugged Kagome the next morning; really, everyone was curious what they did during the dance. Even the parents, but they were just going to leave this alone since Kagome and Inuyasha were getting along so well lately.  
  
"Maybe we should tell them." Inuyasha went behind Kagome's back and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ok, yeah, now you HAVE to tell us." Miroku said. They were all in kitchen. Kagome stood in front of the sink while the others were waiting for her to make lunch.  
  
"Let's just say I got my date to the prom last night and some feelings out." Kagome smiled "We both did."  
  
"Already? Wait- with each other?" Sango laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha went over to the table and sat down next to Miroku.  
  
"I'm just thinking how much we've all changed since the beginning of the school year. I mean Miroku and I wouldn't' touch each other and you two wouldn't even look at each other, and here you are cuddling and-"Sango started bursting out into tears.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku cupped his hand in hers across the table  
  
"And it's all just-just so wonderful!" Sango grabbed a tissue from a box on the table.  
  
"So why were you two wet when you came back?" Miroku asked trying to comfort Sango.  
  
"We fell in the lake." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Both of you?"  
  
"Well, one person falling led to another person pushing them into the lake." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.  
  
Beyond their knowledge, the parents had their ears pressed against the kitchen door, "I knew it!" Inuyasha's dad whispered.  
  
"No you didn't." Kagome's dad hissed  
  
"Who knew our parents could be right? Didn't we always hate it when our parents are right? Now we're actually loving that our parents are right, aren't we?" Kagome sat down next to Sango with a plate of sandwiches. Miroku and Inuyasha started stuffing their faces with food. Sango stared and Kagome blinked, "Didn't you have breakfast?" The guys shook their heads and the girls just sighed. The parents giggled then walked away for from the door and grinned at each other.  
  
On Monday, again, rumors were spreading. This must've been the most gossiping school in the whole district if all they had to talk about is other people's personal lives. But that's what they did. They football game is tonight and the play is going to be tomorrow night. Everyone liked how everything was working out. But Inuyasha was getting a bit paranoid about Kagome's kissing scene and Kagome was too about Kikyo being a cheerleader.  
  
"Well, seems like you two are the top new in the gossip world again." Sango walked next to Kagome on their way to history class.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Yup. They can never give us a break can they? Hey, you and Miroku are going to the football game right?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, where are Miroku and Inuyasha anyway?"  
  
"Inuyasha said something about him and Miroku going to the library to look for something." Kagome shrugged, "I wonder what they're really doing though. They would never go to the library. Not even for school work."  
  
"When did you get this?!" Miroku was astounded.  
  
"It was during Christmas shopping. I didn't know what I got it for; I was having one of my mood swings and bought it anyway." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, it's such a waste that you bought it for nothing."  
  
"Who said it was for nothing?"  
  
"You mean you're actually going to go on with what your parents planned all along? Do you love her?"  
  
"I don't know. I just told her that I liked her on Friday, and I know she likes me, but I don't know about love. It is such a long way between like and love, I mean everyone likes someone, but love. Love is a HUGE thing. I just don't know. How did you know that you loved Sango?"  
  
Miroku shrugged, "It was just natural that I love her. She's on my mind all thee time, when she walks in a room, she lightens it up. The way she smiles makes all the worries in the world go away, how cute she looks when she argues, the way she kisses, and how her tears make me want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore...Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them...it matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. I love her for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart."  
  
"Wow Miroku, that was deep. You have some powerful thoughts and you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I'm in love. Thanks for making me realize that." Inuyasha smiled slightly.  
  
"Glad to help. Now you just have to tell Kagome that."

* * *

A/n, wow I think that was the longest chapter I ever wrote, but wasn't it sweet? Lol. Well, My computer fixed itself the next day, so I'm happy. and I'm astonded how I didn't get any flames. Thank you Shippoukittykat, siyuri, and Inuyasha-520 for not flaming me about my computer and actually helping me with it. And thank you for ALL of my reviewers too. I hope the next chapter will be up soon sigh just don't nag to me about it. I update as soon as I can anyway.


	25. Not So Evil Kikyo…Well, Maybe a Little

**Chapter Twenty Five  
**  
"Where were you two?" Sango whispered to Miroku in orchestra.  
  
"In the library"  
  
"Doing what?" She hissed.  
  
"I'll tell you later. But talk to Kagome more about her feelings."  
  
"What? Alright, if you say so..."  
  
...  
  
The football game was against the Wolves, the school's rival since the school was built. It was 7:00 and everyone was cheering on their schools, navy blue for the Wolves and crimson red for the Dogs (eh, I couldn't think of anything) for the especially the cheerleaders. 'Do they HAVE to wear skirts even SHORTER than the school uniforms, I mean it's ridiculous!' Kagome sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome, are you bored?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, it's just that it bothers me that Kikyo's a cheerleader."  
  
"Well, at least she won't have any contact with Inuyasha; I mean how must Inuyasha feel when you're going to get kissed by Hojo tomorrow night?"  
  
"Not very happy. But he's going to have to deal."  
  
"And so are you, so just try and forget about her. Nothing's going on between them." Sango assured her and went back to watching the game.  
  
Miroku sat next to Sango, "So, anything new?"  
  
"Nope, she's only worried about him and Kikyo, nothing new. I'll start something though."  
  
"No, don't. She needs to reveal her own feelings, just help her a bit, like I did with Inuyasha."  
  
"You got him to tell?"  
  
"Yup, just don't tell Kagome or anyone else, especially Kagome and Inuyasha, and...the whole school." Miroku whispered. The score was 7-0 with the Wolves in the lead. And everyone was still cheering them on.  
  
Hojo came up to Kagome and sat down next to her on the bleachers. "Hey Kagome."  
  
"Hi Hojo." Kagome said disregarding, still fixed on Inuyasha.  
  
"You're really fixed on the game aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you ready for the play tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure? We can rehearse the lines again at lunch tomorrow."  
  
"It's ok, we have tomorrow after school rehearsal, and we can practice then."  
  
"Kagome, do you like Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course I do. You need to get with the rumors more often. He's my boyfriend, why wouldn't I like him?" Kagome looked at Hojo waiting for his reply. ... Meanwhile, it was half time and Kikyo went over to the bench Inuyasha was on, "See? She's coming onto Hojo."  
  
Inuyasha looked up in the stands and saw Kagome was waving at him, "Nice try Kikyo, Kagome wouldn't forget me that quickly."  
  
"Sure she wouldn't, look again." Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome talking to Hojo and smiling..."See?" ... Kagome waved at Inuyasha and waited for Hojo's response, "Well, I didn't know that you two would last this long. And I thought if you two didn't then maybe we could've gone out sometime."  
  
Kagome smiled, that's sweet Hojo, but I'm happy with Inuyasha, sure he can be a jerk sometimes, but I know he doesn't mean it. He has a good heart."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then, oh, and don't let Inuyasha get too upset about the play, it means nothing." Hojo stood up and went over to his group of friends on another row of bleachers.  
  
"What was that about Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just setting some things straight." Kagome smiled.  
  
Half time was over and the game was tied at 14-14. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw that she was chatting away with Sango happily, 'I wonder what they're talking about, more importantly I wonder what she was talking about with Hojo.'  
  
The game ended at 9 with the score of 21-14, their school won and everyone went up to Inuyasha and his team to congratulate them. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome decided to wait on the sidewalk to get away from the crowd and wait for Inuyasha. He came out in his regular clothes and walked beside Miroku on the way home, "Hey, what were Kagome and Hojo talking about during the game?"  
  
"I don't know; I couldn't hear anything with the crowd. Why don't you ask Kagome?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Because I think Kikyo's right. "  
  
"About what? What did she say?"  
  
"That there's a thing between them."  
  
"There isn't. If there was, Kagome would tell Sango, and Sango would tell me. So there's nothing going on, if you want to be sure, go ask her yourse- ."Before Miroku could finish, Inuyasha stopped to wait for Kagome behind him to walk by. Sango walked faster, up to Miroku.  
  
"So what's going on?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha thinks Kagome's cheating on him, thanks to Kikyo's influence."  
  
"Don't you think we should help?" Sango looked up at him.  
  
Miroku shook his head, "Let them work it out themselves." ... "Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as he walked by her.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were talking about with Hojo."  
  
"Inuyasha, are you being over protective again? Because you don't need, too. You know that I like you."  
  
"Yeah, but still, I'm just wondering."  
  
Kagome gave a queering eye at him, "Well, we talked about the play, and he asked me out and I rejected it. Oh, and I'd think you'd be happy with what he said too. He said that the kiss won't mean anything to him either." Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha thought about what she just said, 'Hojo said that the kiss would mean nothing?' Kagome stared at him, "What did he mean when he said it would mean nothing? And he asked you out?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "In the play, it's only a little peak, a cheap empty kiss. And you know that he doesn't listen to rumors so he thought I was single. So he asked me and I declined his offer. No need to worry your little brain Inuyasha." Kagome laughed.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. 'I hope not.'  
  
The next day, they left English class on to lunch, "So Miroku, what'd you get on the quiz over that book we read?" Sango asked.  
  
"Bad. I only got 1 out of 10 questions right. How was I supposed to know she was going to give us a pop quiz over the first chapter of Then Came Heaven?" Miroku crumbled up his quiz.  
  
"What question did you get right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That one about Polish nuns." All of the sudden Sango burst out laughing. "What, what'd I say?" Then Kagome started to jump up and down. "What the hell..."  
  
"Polish nuns." Kagome said and Sango started laughing more.  
  
"What's going on?" Inuyasha looked at the girls like they were crazy.  
  
"That's what she laughs at! Remember Miroku? I told you that there's always one thing that she laughs at uncontrollably and its 'Polish nuns'!"  
  
"Okay..." Inuyasha said. "So Kagome, are you ready for the play?"  
  
"Yup." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "You're ok with everything, right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." Inuyasha waved the matter away, "Of course I'm ok, because if anything were to go on, I would beat the living daylight out of him." Inuyasha said proudly.  
  
"You're talking about Hojo right?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course he is." Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha it's nothing, and besides, it's not like I'm kissing him, besides the illusion is that he's kissing me lips, but really, it's just a peak on my cheek, ok?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, I know. And good luck, after switching places with you, I know how hard you worked on this play." Inuyasha shuddered at the flashback.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Yeah, and I know that the victory last night wasn't just luck."  
  
After school Kagome stayed at school while the others went home and the rehearsal went great. Kagome was in the drama room along with all the cast members putting on their make-up and costumes. Everyone was wearing old English costumes and a lot of make-up. (Man, I had this play at school like 3 months ago, and I can still remember it, lol, ok, back to the story) Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were in the crown waiting for the play to start. And to prevent another Kikyo fiasco and misunderstandings, Miroku and Sango sat on both sides of Inuyasha so Kikyo couldn't get near him, and just to make sure, they got Sesshoumaru to sit behind Inuyasha, out of a losing bet of course, he was having a bad luck streak. (Poor Fluffy, lol) And there were a few seats around them that were open also. (Big theater)  
  
Hojo came up behind Kagome behind the set, "Good luck."  
  
"Yeah, you too." Kagome smiled.  
  
The play started off with a baby doll playing as the baby Princess. Kagome later came on a teenage princess fooling around in the castle. 'She looks so beautiful' Inuyasha smiled to himself.  
  
Miroku and Sango look at him all blissful, 'Must be thinking about Kagome again.' they both thought.  
  
'How could I lose another bet?' was all Sesshoumaru could think about, that and being worried about the two big guys sitting right next to him.  
  
The play paused with an intermission. "WAKE UP PEOPLE! I know the whole kingdom is asleep, and you will be too! So here's some fairy dust to keep you awake long enough to buys some food and watch the rest of the performance! Oh yeah! Please do not visit the cast until after the performance, thank you!" One of the fairies started throwing glitter all over the audience and left for the intermission. Inuyasha got up along with everyone else and stretched  
  
"So far so good." Sango whispered to Miroku. "And I haven't seen Kikyo lately, have you?"  
  
"Nope." She went back to her seat with her food. Miroku paid for his food and turned to Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha, how's everything, Think about how you're going to tell Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know if I should." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"What? Why?!"  
  
"I don't know if it's the right time."  
  
"Don't let what Kikyo said get to you."  
  
"I know. It's not getting to be. I just think that it's not the right time. I don't know how she feels about me."  
  
"Yes you do. She likes you."  
  
"Yeah, but does she like me more than that? I need to know." Inuyasha glared at him, "You would tell me anything if you knew right?..."  
  
"Of course." Miroku was a good liar. They got their food and started to walk back to their seats.  
  
"Good, you better, because I don't know what to do. Get some information from Sango and tell me. I need to know how Kagome feels."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her?"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
Miroku sighed and sat down in his seat. The lights began to dim again and the curtains were pulling back. The play was getting closer and closer to the second to the last scene. Someone took a seat next to Sango and said, "Hey guys how do you like the play so far?"  
  
They all turned to the voice and were baffled, "Aren't you supposed to be up there?" they all whispered to Kagome.  
  
"You'll see. She whispered back. The scene came and the whole place went quiet. Everyone had their eyes wide open. They stared at Kagome and the stage back and forth, "Who's up there doing your scene?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome smiled ad simply answered, "Kikyo." The scene was over, "Gotta go, see ya after the show, I gotta go up there for curtain call." Kagome said quickly and left.  
  
"So, are you going to tell her anytime soon?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha was confused, 'Did she actually do that...for me?'  
  
Kagome was back stage waiting for the last scene where the whole kingdom wakes up and cheers, to be over.  
  
_Flashback  
_  
"Ok, so we have a deal? If you do my kissing scene, you can do the rest of the play." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll lay off Inuyasha too if you can get me a date with Sesshoumaru." Kikyo said.  
  
"Deal." And they shook hands.  
  
_End flashback_  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. 'That was probably the best deal of my life. Now I just have to make a bet with Sesshoumaru that he's sure to lose and my Kikyo problem will go away.' The curtains closed and Kagome got up in her costume and stood on the stage next to Hojo and Kikyo and they all held hands and bowed down. They all turned to the director and clapped. They audience all stood up and clapped screaming, "Bravo!"  
  
Inuyasha was especially happy and ran up to Kagome. He hugged her and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha, could you let me go? I gotta get out of this costume." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha let go of his grasp, "Uh, yeah, the others and I will wait for you outside."  
  
"Ok, see ya!" Kagome waved and went towards the drama room. Kikyo was there.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, you have until Monday to get HIM to ask ME out. That is, If you want me to leave Inuyasha alone." Kikyo gave her a smile that NONE ever got from her, well, except Inuyasha but almost never anyone else. She left the room and Kagome sighed. 'I have to ask the others for help. This is going to be hard. Sesshoumaru would never go out with Kikyo. And we have to convince him to. He won't do it even if he DOES lose a bet, unless it was a big one...' She left the school and saw her friends.  
  
"So, what'd you do to get Kikyo to play your part?" Inuyasha immediately asked.  
  
"A little anxious are we?" Kagome laughed, "Well, I made a dead with her, if she did that one scene, she could do the rest of the play. Oh, and Inuyasha, I know how to get her off your back."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Gotta hook her up with Sesshoumaru." Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Man, that's a good one." Miroku said.  
  
"I'm serious! And we have to do it before Monday." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Alright, let's just do it the easy way first, then if we have to, we'll go to extreme measures." Sango said.  
  
"Let's do it tomorrow, I'm tired." Miroku said as they reached the street where they all lived. They went to their separate houses and went to bed.  
  
"Wake up!" Kagome screamed in his face and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Ugh" Inuyasha groaned.  
  
Kagome came back and pulled the covers off the bed, "Wake up!" Inuyasha grabbed his pillow and jabbed it over his head and groaned. "Come on, we're going to be late for school!"  
  
Inuyasha got up, brushed his teeth, hair, and put on his uniform, "Alright, alright, whatever, let's just get on with life." Inuyasha yawned.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Miroku and Sango are waiting downstairs, let's go."  
  
"What about breakfast?"  
  
"Grab a muffin on the way out."  
  
"Alright, muffin." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Kagome just glared at him, "No." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door where Miroku and Sango were waiting for them.  
  
"Well, about time you two got up. We gotta get to school and ask Sesshoumaru if he's interested, if not, we'll find other ways..." Sango grinned evilly at Miroku.  
  
"Well, aren't you two a couple of evil darlings? You always seem to come up with evil plans."  
  
"Well, not ALL our plans are evil." Miroku grinned at Sango, 'Like the plans that we did to hook you two up.'  
  
"Well, come on." Sango said. They rushed off to school and eventually saw Sesshoumaru in science class. "Inuyasha, you ask." Sango said as theyw ere working in a group on a lab.  
  
"Why me? Why can't you? I mean you're a girl, he's more likely to think about it if it's a girl asking."  
  
"Oh fine, I'll ask. I was supposed to do it anyway." Kagome got turned over to Sesshoumaru's lab, "Hey, Sesshoumaru, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering, what do you think of Kikyo?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about the question, "Why?"  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Well, I think she looks like you. Not really my type though."  
  
"What IS your type?"  
  
"Did you break up with Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at where his name was coming from. 'Where did he get that from?'  
  
"What? NO! I'm just wondering!"  
  
"I don't know really."  
  
"Well, maybe you two have more in common then you know."  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, "Where are you getting at?"  
  
"I think you two would make the PERFECT couple. Are you doing anything on Friday night?"  
  
"With Kikyo?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I don't like her."  
  
"But if you just get to know her a bit better-"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome made a face, "Fine, but then who DO you like? I might be able to hook you up with her."  
  
Sesshoumaru look around to see if anyone was listening, "You can do that?"  
  
"Of course I can. So who is it?"  
  
"It's," Sesshoumaru bent over to whisper in Kagome's ear, "Eri."  
  
"What?! Are you serious?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Wow, I never thought that you would like her."  
  
"So, can you hook me up?"  
  
"Maybe. I'll get back to you on that." Kagome returned back to her lab with everyone else.  
  
"So, what'd he say?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That he doesn't like Kikyo and won't go out with her."  
  
"Well, we tried it the easy way." Sango sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah, there are 2 things we can do to get Sesshoumaru to go out with Kikyo." Kagome smirked.  
  
"And what would that be?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, since betting against him won't work, it's either blackmail or bribery."  
  
"Well, what dirt do we have on him that'll work to bribe or blackmail him?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I know who he likes." Kagome widened her smirk.  
  
"Man you're evil." Sango grinned.

* * *

A/n, ok because of this turn, my story might be a chapter or 2 longer than I expected, but I don't promise anything, because this story wasn't supposed to be this long to begin with. In the beginning, I was planning on 15 chapters and look where I am... sigh whatever though. At least it's going along ok...I think. Oh yeah, so which is it going to be...bribery or blackmail? Chapter 16...dunno, but soon. 


	26. Curiosity Killed the Cat, Or Was It Blac...

A/n, oh yeah, just so you know, Eri's is one of Kagome's friends that always follows her around in the anime, she's the one with the headband, straight, shoulder-length hair.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six  
  
"So, who does he like?" Sango asked.  
  
"You won't believe it, he likes Eri. So, let's blackmail, it's more fun." Kagome grinned.  
  
"Oh wow. She's head over heels for him." Miroku added.  
  
"Yeah, so that's why we can't tell Eri that, or there'll be no dirt to blackmail him." Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So, will you hook me up with her?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Well, I know for a fact the Eri doesn't like you, so it'll be tough for me to convince her." Right then, he lowered his head. (aww) and if she knew that you liked her, then she would be terribly sad. Do you want her to be sad, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"No..." 'That's the last thing I want to do is hurt her, even if it's my own feelings towards her.'  
  
"If you DON'T ask Kikyo on ONE date, then I'm going to tell Eri." Kagome whispered in his ear. 'I feel sorry for him, at least I'll make it up to him later' She smiled to herself, "So are you doing anything Friday night?"  
  
Sesshoumaru grinded his teeth, "Yes, I have a date with Kikyo."  
  
Kagome smiled, "That's great! Good luck to both of you!" Kagome went back to her lab.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Worked perfectly, now all we have to do is make sure he asks Kikyo and avoid Eri at all costs, and have Sesshoumaru avoid her too, at least until after Friday." Kagome sighed.  
  
After science, the gang started to stalk Sesshoumaru, "Ok, so how many classes does he have with Kikyo?" Sango asked.  
  
"Um, let's see, he has 5th and 7th with her today." Inuyasha said. Kagome stared at him blankly, "What? We're buds; I hung out with him and Miroku during the summer." (ok, I always wanted Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to be non- enemies, so yeah )  
  
"It just hit me, why don't we just ask Kikyo at the end of the day to see if he asked her yet? It's better than stalking Sesshoumaru all day." Miroku pointed out.  
  
"Alright, right after art, we have to run to the tech lab and ask her." Kagome said.  
  
They waited anxiously in the art room for the bell to ring, once it did, they ran out and got to the tech lab in a matter if minutes, out of breath. "Good job Kagome, We're on for Friday night. But he better not stand me up, you're not off the hook until Friday night." Kikyo said when she left the room and went down the hall.  
  
"Well, we got through the first part." Sango sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but now we have to follow them on their date too. Kagome, you have to find out where they're going." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku smirked, "You really want her off your back don't you?"  
  
"Hell yes." Inuyasha said as they walked home.  
  
The next day...(Thursday)  
  
"I've heard you've asked her out, you're not going to stand her up are you?" Kagome came up to Sesshoumaru the next day in science at his desk  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"Then I'll tell Eri."  
  
"Why did I even tell you in the first place?"  
  
"Because you thought I could hook you up."  
  
"No, I thought I could trust you...AND hook me up."  
  
Kagome laughed, "So you better not stand her up, oh, and out of curiosity, where are you taking her?"  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"The cat has 8 lives left." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, "To the French restaurant 'Café de France' on the edge of town."  
  
"Aw, that's so cute, well, you two have fun!" Sesshoumaru muttered something under his breath, "What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kagome went back to her desk next to Inuyasha.  
  
"He standing her up?" Sango asked.  
  
"Like he has a choice, and he's taking her to Café de France." (A/n, real place, don't own it, duh)  
  
"That's a cute little place, hey, while we spy on them, you wanna make the best out of it too?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Might as well have fun there." Inuyasha said.  
  
'Why is he being so kind? I mean I know he likes me and all, but I know this isn't him...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hey Kagome, you want to come to my house after school?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"The guys are having a guy's night out; we might as well have a girl's night out." Sango said.  
  
Kagome smiles, "That sounds fun!"  
  
So after school, Kagome went over to Sango's house and Inuyasha went over to Miroku's house.  
  
"So Kagome, I've been wondering something..." Sango said once they went into Sango's room. It was on the upper level and had 2 windows on both sides of her bed which had a yellow bed spread. The bathroom was connected to her brother's room next door. Sango had a small couch near one of her windows and a desk at another. Kagome and Sango were sitting on the couch with their binders on their laps doing homework.  
  
"What?" Kagome looked up from her homework and waited for Sango to answer.  
  
"Do you have any new feelings for Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you don't treat him like a boyfriend much; you act like he's just your friend, like normal."  
  
"Well, yeah, he is my friend, and my boyfriend, but, I never really thought about that." Kagome said, 'Well, I have thought about it, but I just try to ignore it.'  
  
"Are you sure you're just not pushing the feeling away or something?"  
  
"And what would that feeling be?"  
  
"Oh I don't know...a little crazy thing called love?" Sango teased and made kissing noises at the word 'love'.  
  
Kagome blushed even harder, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh you know you love him, you can't help it, and I mean come ON! You live with the guy, practically already married to him, and you can't just sit here and tell me you don't have any strong feelings for him!" Sango smirked.  
  
Kagome put her pencil down, "Ok, I live with him, we're going out, our parents are probably going to make us get married and-"  
  
"And?..."  
  
"Oh shit, I love the damn guy, you happy?" Kagome gave up and burst into tears.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't mean to make you upset!" Sango gave her a tissue and comforted her friend.  
  
"No, it's just that it took me THIS long to realize it And I probably can't do anything with these feelings, that's why I let them all bottled up, so didn't have to deal with them! I don't know how to handle this, Sango! You can because Miroku loves you back, and you can share the feelings with him, I can't!" Kagome said between sniffling.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. It'll all work out in the end. And you'll have one less problem after Friday, so don't think all hope is lost because it isn't."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I hope you're right."  
  
...  
  
Miroku sat on his bed watching Inuyasha, "Would you stop pacing?!"  
  
"Who says pacing helps you think? It just makes your feet tired." Inuyasha stopped pacing and sat next to Miroku.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"How to find out how Kagome feels."  
  
"Why don't you just ask her?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at his friend, "Because that would be stupid, I might as well just ask her to marry me now."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Because it would be STUPID!"  
  
Miroku sighed, "You're just being difficult, Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, I can't just go up to her and ask, 'Hey Kagome, do you love me?'!"  
  
"Well why can't you? It would certainly be easier."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, "I don't want to be rejected, get my heart broken, hell I'm only 16!"  
  
"Yeah? So am I and I fell in love with the girl of my dreams."  
  
"Because you know she loves you, too! All I know is that Kagome likes me, and she doesn't even treat me any different than when we were friends."  
  
Miroku patted his back, "I'm sure it will all work fine, maybe you just need some time, or help"  
  
Inuyasha eyed him, "What sort of help?"  
  
"Oh I don't know...but are you up to a little spy practice for tomorrow night? Because I know the perfect people to spy on that MAY have some information that you're seeking." Miroku grinned.  
  
"Man you're evil."  
  
"I know."  
  
So you guessed it, well after the sun set and all was dark, the guys wore black suits...well, more like black jeans, long-sleeved shirts, and hats. They climbed a tree right outside of Sango's window and peered in. The girls were awake in their pajamas talking on the same couch they were before and had their backs facing the window. Luckily, for the guys, Sango had her curtains pulled back enough for them to hide behind, but enough to see them.  
  
"-And then he looked like he was about to die when I told him I was going to tell Eri. I still do not believe that he thinks Eri hates him. I mean who could hate Sesshoumaru. Sure he's not very talkative, but he's nice." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, so we're still going to spy on them tomorrow night right?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't think of it as spying, just think of it as tagging along without them knowing. It's no like we're going to sneak around, we're going to enjoy ourselves with our boyfriends." Kagome smiled.  
  
'Gods how I love her warm smile', Inuyasha thought. He turned and whispered to Miroku, "What if we get caught? We're going to be beyond dead."  
  
"Well, we can't let that happen can we?" Miroku whispered back and continued to look through the window.  
  
"So, are you going to tell him?" Sango asked.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"About earlier...are you ever going to tell him? Like you said, you can't keep it all bottled up."  
  
"I know, but I don't know if I should tell him. It might come in a lot of ways for him and me too at how he would react to it."  
  
'Who is 'he' and tell him what?!' Inuyasha thought. It was killing him that he didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
Miroku smiled to himself, seeing that Inuyasha was frustrated trying to figure out what they were talking about, 'Good job, Sango.'  
  
"Whatever you decide, I hope you make the right choice." Sango said.  
  
Kagome perked up, "You know what? I think I'm going to tell him, I just don't know when though." She sighed, "It's just hopeless."  
  
"No it isn't, Kagome. You'll find the right time to tell him. At least you got to the second step; you're going to tell him. The first was realization. The next is actually telling him."  
  
Inuyasha tried to process everything, 'What in the world are they talking about? Realizing what? Tell who what? Man this is confusing. What could Kagome possible need to tell someone that is THAT important? Wait a minute, Sango said something about keeping 'it' all bottled up, what could 'it' mean?" he turned to Miroku, "Hey, do you know what they're talking about?"  
  
"Shush!" Miroku hissed.  
  
"Hey, did you hear something?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, I didn't hear anything..." Sango said, 'Shit! Miroku, get out of here!'  
  
"Hmm, that's strange, well, it's getting late, can I sleep over here?"  
  
"Of course!" Sango smiled. Just then, they heard rustling in the bushes below.  
  
"Ok, now I'm sure I heard something, Kagome turned around and opened the window, she looked down and saw the bushed moving, "What's that?!"  
  
"Oh, it's probably just the rabbits; they always come into people's backyards." Sango pulled an excuse.  
  
"Alright, if you say so." Kagome closed the window and got ready for bed.  
  
"Damn it Miroku, why'd you push me off the tree?!" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"The girls were going to see us you idiot!" Miroku got up and dusted himself. "Well, did you hear anything you needed?"  
  
"Barely. I still don't know what they were talking about. I know it was one subject, but I don't know what that subject is, so all of that was useless!" Inuyasha hopped over Sango's fence into his own backyard and went around back to Miroku's house. "By any chance, do you know what they were talking about?"  
  
"Not really, but may I suggest you think back on their conversation and maybe fill in the blank with theories." Miroku got into bed and Inuyasha got into his sleeping bag. He used to sleep over at Miroku's house so often, he just left him sleeping bag there.  
  
All night, Inuyasha was trying to figure out the meaning of the conversation. 'Damn it! Oh, there are 2 things I need to figure out. Who is "he" and what is "it". It is very important probably, and he is someone that Kagome knows and is afraid to tell something to him. Maybe Miroku is right, maybe I should just ask her, or even just tell her. No, that'd be crazy. I'll just deal with this later.' (Man is he an idiot)  
  
The next morning they went to school normally...until it was science class once more. "Kagome, look, Sesshoumaru's going to talk to Eri!" Sango whispered urgently.  
  
"Oh gods." Kagome sighed and went up to Sesshoumaru, "Hey, are you going to talk to Eri?"  
  
"Yeah." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Look Kagome, I'm not going to ditch Kikyo, I wouldn't want Eri to be sad if she hates me that much. I just want to know why she hates me is all."  
  
"Oh no need to ask her, I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Oh man, Kagome think!' Kagome hesitated, "She just thinks you're weird beyond all reason, probably because you're so quiet and always to yourself. She thinks you're self-centered."  
  
"Uh, ok..., "he frowned, "So after this date tonight, I never have to date her again?"  
  
"Only if you want to." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Who are you trying to fool? No one would want to be her boyfriend forever." Sesshoumaru scoffed and went back to his desk.  
  
"Phew, that was a close one. We just gotta have the rest of today and tonight to go as smoothly as possible." Miroku said.  
  
"All Kikyo said to do was have him ask her out on a date and not stand her up. She didn't say anything about it running smoothly." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"No, we have to make this happen. "Kagome said firmly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha waved the topic off and went back to his work.  
  
Later that night, they all got dressed up formal, yet casual and got Kagome's dad to take them to the café. They made sure they went through the back entrance to avoid Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. They sat where they could see the 'couple' unnoticed. So far, everything was going fine. Inuyasha sat across from Kagome and Miroku sat across from Sango in a square table.  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru, how is this date going for you?" Kikyo asked sweetly.  
  
Sesshoumaru managed to crack a small smile; it was obvious he tried VERY hard, "Fine."  
  
"Oh good because I'm having a great time!"  
  
'Ugh, the day this day will be great will be the day when pigs start flying out of my ass.' Sesshoumaru thought but instead decided to say flatly, "I'm glad you are."  
  
They ordered their food, as did Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome were still deciding. "So, what did you do last night?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just TV and talking, you?" Miroku shrugged.  
  
"Same." Sango replied.  
  
A waiter came up to the group and said, "Excuse me, pardon my interruption, but would you mind moving tables? We have a family would like a table for 4, and well, you all seem like 2 nice, cute couples, so would you mind moving to 2 two seated tables? It would help us out very much on this busy night."  
  
"Why of course." Miroku smiled politely and stood up. "Come on, Sango." Miroku winked at Inuyasha and Sango winked at Kagome as they went over to one side of the café while Inuyasha and Kagome stood to go to the other side.  
  
They were silent as they went to their table until Inuyasha spoke, "So, uh, do you know what their winking was about?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "Nope, you?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"At least they're talking." Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, so I'm guessing Kagome feels the same was about Inuyasha as he feels about her?" Miroku said after the waiter placed their food in front of them.  
  
"Yup, and Kagome's going to tell him. But she doesn't know when or how."  
  
"Inuyasha just wants to know how she feels first before he tells her."  
  
"So now, all we can do is hope for the best for them?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "The rest is up to them. We've helped as much as we can."  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his menu, "So, what are you going to order?"  
  
Kagome was still looking at her menu, "I don't know, maybe I'll just get a steak."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "You ARE the strangest girl I've ever met."  
  
Kagome put her menu down and glared at Inuyasha "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Take it as a compliment, you're different, most girls would just get a salad or something."  
  
"Well, I'm hungry. You'd even probably be better of at a buffet."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something-"  
  
"Are you ready to take your order?" a waiter stood in front of them holing a notepad and pen said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, 2 steaks, a coke and, what do you want to drink, Kagome?" he looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Lemonade."  
  
"And a lemonade."  
  
"You food will be here shortly." The waiter left walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"So, what did you want to ask me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, um...why have you been acting so strangely? You're not really in a mood swing; you've just been acting weird."  
  
'Maybe because you're making me feel this way and I can't help that this is the only way to express my feeling without actually expressing myself to you.' Inuyasha thought, "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's just stress, do you want me to ask like how I did when I first met you?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome smiled, "See? You're being quirky again, you're being you. I just want you to be yourself. You're not trying to pretend someone else. Why would you? I like you for who you are." Their food came and they ate while occasionally looking over at Sesshoumaru and Kikyo's table.

* * *

A/n, Might as well leave it here...cousins coming over and then the latest time I will post is Monday probably...so yeah...I'll continue after Monday I think. hehe, I just realized something...a whole bunch of teenagers with relationship problems group up to defeat a 23 year old guy...hehe, they're all teenagers, sorry, I realized this BEFORE, but I never realized how funny it was to me. It might not be to you, but come on...relationship problems...Inuyasha and Koga are 15 in human years, Hojo's 15 and so is Kagome, Kikyo and Miroku are 18, (Kikyo is 2 years older than Inuyasha in human years, lmao) and Sango's 16...well, Shippo's 7...but still...sorry, not much of an author's note, although chapter twenty seven will be up sooner or later, I MEAN SOONER! DON'T KILL ME! Sooner, yeah, ok ; Oh yeah, check out my profile...I usually update it daily unless I forget, fall asleep, or there are computer problems, so yeah, it says how far the next chapter is to posting. And I'm sorry if there are typos; just try your best to make sense out of things... 


	27. Dinner, Dreams, and Soap Operas

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

_Dinner, Dreams, and Soap Operas_  
  
'She likes me the way I am...so does that mean if tell her that I love her, she would still like me?' Inuyasha looked at the girl sitting across from him. "Kagome, I want to tell you something, but I don't know if I should or if you want to hear it."  
  
Kagome looked up from the table, "What is it?"  
  
"I- I—"the waiter came with their food and placed it in front of them.  
  
"What were you saying?" Kagome looked at her food and back on Inuyasha.  
  
"Forget it. Just eat first, maybe I'll tell you later." Inuyasha started to cut up his steak.  
  
"You think he told her yet?" Miroku looked over at the table across the room.  
  
Sango frowned, "I think Kagome would be happier if he told her."  
  
"You're right." Miroku looked over at Kikyo's table." They sure look...happy." Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were quietly eating their food not making any eye contact.  
  
"Well, at least they aren't fighting or anything." Sango sighed.  
  
The night was finally over; it seemed to go on forever, at least in Inuyasha's mind, 'I was THIS close to telling her. Damn it, do I really want to tell her? I know enough that she likes me and all but do I really want to go on with this?' Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem kind of gloomy." Kagome asked on their way back to their house. Miroku and Sango were in the 3rd row seat while Inuyasha and Kagome were in the second row behind Kagome's mom who was giving them a ride home.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What was it that you were going to tell me at the restaurant?"  
  
"I said I MIGHT tell you later, I didn't say I will." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Oh come on, tell me!"  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha, tell her." Miroku smirked.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha turned around and hit Miroku.  
  
"You know about it, too?!" Kagome whined, "Oh now you HAVE to tell me! I bet Sango knows too! Sango, do you know what he's not telling me?"  
  
"Well, I think I have a hint." Sango shrugged, "But if Inuyasha doesn't want to tell you, just wait, he'll probably tell you sooner or later."  
  
"Oh fine, everyone leave me out of it, "Kagome scrunched up her face and pointed her finger to Inuyasha's face, "And you're going to tell me even if I have to force you, I bet it's one of your secrets that you're trying to hide from me and you couldn't take it anymore and you were about to tell me at the café!."  
  
'Something like that.' Inuyasha thought, "I'll tell you. LATER." He said it slowly.  
  
"We're here! Now everyone out." Kagome's mom said. Everyone got out and went into their houses.  
  
Miroku waved behind him, "We'll see you two tomorrow morning."  
  
Sango waved too. "Yeah, we're going to go shopping, you know prom's next week!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome waved back and went upstairs. They got into their pajamas and went to bed and Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, "What were you going to tell me?" Inuyasha just flipped over and faced toward the wall. "Oh come on, tell me, please?"  
  
Inuyasha sat up, "You really want to know?"  
  
Kagome perked up, "Yup."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth, "No." and plopped down and covered himself with the covers.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Damn it Kagome! I'll tell you when I'm good and ready to tell you, YOU'RE probably not even ready to hear what I have to say!"  
  
Kagome smiled, 'Now that's the Inuyasha I know and love...love, that sounds so-so right...'  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Nothing, just go to bed, we have a lot of shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering, why do you always have to go shopping for everything?" Kagome blinked, "Don't you have enough clothes as it is?"  
  
"Why should you care, it's not your money we're spending it on, and besides, don't you want me to look nice?"  
  
Kagome heard an 'argh' and laughed before she went to sleep, 'You'll always look nice.' Inuyasha thought and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha woke up with a startle and Kagome woke up with the sudden movement, "What's wrong?" Kagome stretched.  
  
"Nothing, just a strange dream."  
  
"Oh, ok." Kagome looked over at the clock on the night stand, "Well its ten o'clock so we might as well get up." Kagome went into the bathroom and Inuyasha stayed on the bed.  
  
'Man that was no dream. Whatever that was, it made me realize what Kagome was saying the other night.' Inuyasha thought which made him VERY happy that day. 'Why haven't I seen it before?! I was so blind!'  
  
Inuyasha took a quick shower and got dressed. Kagome was waiting for him downstairs, 'When in the world am I going to tell him? I know I'm going to have to even though I know he might not feel the same way.' Kagome sighed and stood up when she saw Inuyasha come downstairs, "You ready to go?" Inuyasha has a stupid daydreaming grin on his face, "Yeah,--ok, let's just go. Miroku and Sango are waiting outside."  
  
They left and took the bus to the mall. Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha, "So, you finally figured it out?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and hissed quietly, "Wait, you knew? And you didn't tell me?! What kind of a friend are you?!"  
  
"Calm down, I didn't tell you because I couldn't get anymore involved than I already have, that would just be rude."  
  
Sango and Kagome were sitting on a seat across form Inuyasha's and Miroku's. Sango whispered, "So, do you know when you're going to tell him yet?"  
  
"Why can't I just be a normal girl and ignore all of this?"  
  
"Because you're not normal. You love him beyond all else. You HAVE to tell him."  
  
Kagome sighed, "I know, you know, and I bet Miroku knows too, right?" Sango nodded, "I thought as much. Just Inuyasha doesn't know."  
  
"Don't worry about it yet though, let's go through the prom first then worry about it, you're still 16. Your parents won't force you to marry until you're ready. They just arranged it is all."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kagome sighed, "So, you know that the guys have their own tux now right?"  
  
"What? Really? Since when did they get so formal to get their own tuxedo?" Sango laughed, "So I guess they'll be carrying our bags the whole time?" Kagome nodded and Sango clapped her hands, "What fun!"  
  
The bus stopped and they got off in front of the mall. "So, where to?" Miroku asked.  
  
"How about we go to Banana Republic?" Sango suggested. Before the guys could reply, Sango and Kagome already too off to the end of the mall.  
  
"You know they're going to have a shopping spree right?" Miroku asked as they walked steadily behind the running girls.  
  
"Yeah, but they might as well, the more clothes they buy, the less shopping trips we'll have to make."  
  
"But that means holding all their bags and purse."  
  
"Stop whining baby." They got into the store and sat down on a couch next to the dressing room. Sango and Kagome went around the store and bought some shoes and purses. "Are we done today?"  
  
"What? We haven't even bought dresses yet, are you crazy? Here, hold this, we're off to Nordstrom!" Kagome dropped the bags and went off with Sango to the next store.  
  
To the guys it was huge place, so they had to walk around to find the girls. After 10 minutes of searching, they gave up and went to ask someone where they would find prom dresses. The assistant thought it was odd but lead them the way.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku sat near the elevators where the nearest chairs were while waiting for the girls to finish their shopping. An hour later, the girls came out with a bag in each hand.  
  
"Are we done yet? You've got shoes, purses, and dresses, is that it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Almost, just need accessories." Kagome smiled.  
  
Miroku sighed and Sango snickered, "Well, we can just get the accessories around this store and since we might take a while, I think you two would like the entertainment department."  
  
"Alright, we'll see you girls later; I don't think we'll be going anywhere, so just meet us there, ok?" Miroku said.  
  
The girls nodded and went downstairs with their bags. Miroku and Inuyasha went off towards the entertainment center. They found some night comfy recliner chairs and watched some TV.  
  
"So I guess things are going good with you and Sango, huh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, everything's great, but you shouldn't be worrying about our relationship, just your own. When exactly are you doing to tell Kagome that you love her? You already know how she feels." Miroku asked.  
  
"I was so close at the restaurant, but then the waiter came and kind of ruined the moment." Inuyasha replied, "Besides I was hesitating a little, but now I know."  
  
"Hey, what made you realize anyway?"  
  
"I just had this weird dream about you and Sango in our position; I guess a different point of view was all it was."  
  
"Hey, you know what I've noticed?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guys only have 3 types of , sweater/sweats, t-shirts...very simple, while girls have tons and tons and tons of choices which makes it hard to go shopping...that's why girls always take so long..."  
  
"You just noticed that? Man you're slow." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
...  
  
"How do these earrings look?" Sango asked.  
  
"Fine, "Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome, you have to stop sulking sometime, I mean you have to enjoy shopping."  
  
"You're right, but I just can't stop thinking about him."  
  
"Well, at least Kikyo won't bother you two anymore."  
  
"That's true, and I know I have to tell him, he has a right to know before we continue going out. It's just fair for him to know."  
  
"That's right, now let's get these earrings and the hair stuff that we bought and go tell the guys we're ready." Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
They walked over to the entertainment center, "So, do you know when you're going to tell him?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, probably before school ends, though—"Sango and Kagome walked in where they saw something they wish they hadn't...  
  
Inuyasha screamed at the TV, "NO! You're supposed to be kissing Jill not Camellia!"  
  
"I know! Now this is going to ruin the whole wedding!" Miroku joined in.  
  
"Uh, what are you guys watching?" Kagome twitched.  
  
Miroku fumbled with the remote and switched it to football, "Uh, just some football. GO GIANTS!"  
  
"Miroku, that's not the Giants, that's not even football..." Sango shook her head.  
  
"You were watching soap operas! What kind of guy watches soap operas?" Kagome twitched again.  
  
"Uh, let's just go." Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed all the bags and started running.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt collar, "You're not gay are you?" Kagome squinted her eyes.  
  
"Wha-? NO, Oh hell NO!" Inuyasha released him from her grip, "Is it such a crime for guys to watch soap operas?"  
  
At this point, the other men in the department were staring at the two boys who supposedly were watching soap operas, "Inuyasha, look around you, apparently, it is."  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "Is it so wrong for a guy to be in touch with his feminine side?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Guess not. But next time, you go over to the video games section, I don't think you would play any games with ponies or flowers in it."  
  
"You'd be surprised, "Miroku mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing, let's just leave before those guys that are staring at us start to jump us or something."  
  
"I think you're right, let's get out of here." Inuyasha said.  
  
By the time they got home, it was 5 o'clock. Miroku and Sango stayed over for dinner at Inuyasha's and Kagome's house. After they all ate, they went upstairs.  
  
"You know, think I can beat you at Halo." Kagome said.  
  
"No way. You'd die before I would even get started." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"No seriously, you wanna have a go?"  
  
"You're on." With that said, they went over and turned on their XBOX. Sango and Miroku sat on the bed laughing at the two trying to kill each other.  
  
"So, who's going to tell who first?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, Kagome is going to tell him sometime before school ends."  
  
"Inuyasha just said when the time's right. And he knows that Kagome loves him, so he'll defiantly tell, now that he's positive. Kagome still loves Inuyasha right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Miroku sighed, "Ok, good. I mean for all we know, he might be telling her right now."  
  
"What are you doing?! You're just parking all the tanks in the base?!" Kagome asked. (Yeah, ok, Halo moment...Halo's awesome...)  
  
"Yeah, so?!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Not likely." Sango sighed.  
  
"Ah ha! I told you I could beat you!" Kagome jumped up and made faces at Inuyasha.  
  
"You know that isn't really appealing..." Inuyasha glared at the overjoyed girl.  
  
"How would you know? Have you looked I the mirror lately?"  
  
Everyone laughed except Inuyasha who just glared at everyone. The weekend dame and went. They went to school and met up with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What do you want now?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Oh nothing, I just want you to go to locker 2234 after lunch and ask the girl you see out no matter what."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her, "Or else what?"  
  
"You already know what. Oh, and if it doesn't work out, I know the perfect girl for you that isn't Kikyo." Kagome waved good-bye and went to lunch.  
  
"So, you fix him up?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to fix him up with another person later, I know he'll just hate Eri one he gets to know her hyper personality." Kagome snickered.  
  
"So, who's the other girl?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You'll see." Kagome smiled.  
  
...Two days later...  
  
"I can't take it anymore! She's non stop talk!" Sesshoumaru pleaded. "You've got to help me!"  
  
"Alright, but first you've got to dump her kindly." Kagome said.  
  
"Then how will I get a date to the prom on such short notice?"  
  
"Just do it, I've got everything all worked out."  
  
So after lunch, Sesshoumaru dumped Eri, and as Sesshoumaru did, Eri came to ask for help, and she provided her the same answer, "Don't worry, I have everything all worked out."  
  
In science, Kagome wrote 2 notes, one to Eri and one to Sesshoumaru, telling them to meet someone at certain lockers.  
  
Long story short, Rin and Hojo were going out for a little while, but Hojo got on Rin's nerves because he was simply to nice. Kagome decided to hook Rin up with Sesshoumaru and Hojo up with Eri.  
  
Kagome just loved match making, the only problem was that, she didn't know how to deal with her own matches, 'How am I going to tell him? I just know I have to tell him soon. Prom is tomorrow and then that's it, one more day of school and it's over. I've got to before then.' After 6th period, the 4 came up to her at different times to tank her. She was off to orchestra with everyone until Sango broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Kagome, prom's tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sango leaned in and whispered, "Is that when you're going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know, Sango." Kagome snapped.  
  
"Jeez, just asking."  
  
"Well, STOP asking because I've already had enough! I'll tell him when I tell him!"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her, "Kagome are you ok?" Miroku asked.  
  
"And tell who what?" Inuyasha asked, 'Wait, haven't I already asked myself this question? Yeah, I have. So now, she's irritated by me, that's just great.'  
  
"NOTHING!" Kagome ran into the orchestra room and started to get her instrument out.  
  
"Yeah, I think it would be best if you don't badger her about her situation anymore." Miroku whispered over to Sango.  
  
"No shit."  
  
'Great, just great. Now how am I supposed to tell her? She's in a pissy mood, Kami knows why and for how long. But I shouldn't tell her until she's the least bit in a happy mood.' Inuyasha thought absent mindedly.  
  
After class, the guys packed up early to avoid Kagome's anger, but Sango had trouble with her cello. Sango left a little while later after the guys so Kagome caught up with Sango to ask for forgiveness, "Sango, about earlier, I'm sorry. It's just stress about prom and still hesitating about telling him. About how he would react and how I would react to his reaction if I tell him. "  
  
Sango smiled, "I know. Its ok, Kagome. You take all the time you need. It's hard, especially if you're telling it to a jerk like Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome laughed, "You're right. I just sometimes wonder how I feel in love with him in the first place. I just hope it wasn't because of pressure from living in the same house, in the same room no less."  
  
"Nah, that can't be it. Love just doesn't come from pressure. It comes from experience, feelings, and what's in your heart to believe in."  
  
"Sango, when did you get so wise?" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"When you made me have to start being wise." Sango chuckled.  
  
They went home laughing, which made Inuyasha a whole lot better. "So, Kagome, I guess you're feeling better?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, just needed a friend to talk to, that's all." Kagome smiled.  
  
"That's good to hear." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome slowed down to Inuyasha's pace and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Inuyasha blushed, "What was that for?"  
  
"What, I can't kiss my boyfriend now? Plus, I'm in a good mood." Kagome smiled and walked along Sango laughing.  
  
"You gonna tell her sooner aren't you?" Miroku walked along side Inuyasha as they turned the corner.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Tomorrow." (This would be a GREAT stop, but I'm going on because I haven't reached my goal yet.)  
  
Tomorrow...  
  
"We have to get home as soon as possible to get ready for the prom." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but Sango, it's only first period, can you wait?" Kagome laughed.  
  
Throughout all their classes, they had to work on their reviews for their exams after the prom. All their classes were quiet and boring due to everyone into their work, but it was a good thing that prom was tonight to take their mind off the exams and a relief from all the reviews they've been taking. By 7th period, they all got to relax since there wasn't an art exam, there was no art review. Instead, they watched a movie; no one really paid any attention and just talked quietly.  
  
The bell rang and they all walked home. Inuyasha left his tux at Miroku's house last night, as did Sango at Kagome's house. So they spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for the prom.

* * *

Yeah, I know, a bad stop, but I reached my goal,and I'm too tired to keep on writing..it's 3 AM damn it! Ok, so yeah. I think they'll be 1 or 2 more chapters... I'm sad that it's ending now...well, I think my next story won't be so pointless...same/more comedy and romance, so yeah, fun fun. Ja ne. Chapter 28... eh, when I'm not so tired I'll start... 


	28. Questions and Answers

Sorry it took so long, would've posted last night, but was going crazy, so yeah, enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

_Questions and Answers_

"Hey, Sango, can you help me with my hair? I think a pin is stabbing my ear and I can't get it out." Kagome was fiddling with her hair.

Sango leaned over Kagome and carefully spread apart the side of Kagome's hair, "Aha! Here it is. Do you want me to fix your hair?"

"Sure. Sango, how do you think Inuyasha will react when I tell him?"

"Why do you always think that you're going to tell him, for all you know, he might be the one to tell you first."

"Right, like that's going to happen. I'm serious, what do you think Inuyasha will do when I tell him?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but happy, I know that much."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks, Sango. You're the best friend a person could have."

Sango smiled, "Back to my question now, what IF Inuyasha tells you, even tells you first. How would you react?"

Kagome shrugged, "Surprised I guess. Anyway, if he does tell me something, he'll probably just want to end our relationship or something." She was wearing a long, strapless crimson gown, long white gloves and a white chocker/ribbon that Inuyasha gave her as a small gift with her hair up in a loose bun and white high heel shoes along with a white little purse.

"He wouldn't want to. He's lucky to even have you."

Kagome laughed, "Right, like he would ever like me anymore than a friend."

Sango wore a long, sparkling, spaghetti strap lavender gown, long white gloves, and a long silver necklace that Miroku gave her for Christmas. She left her hair down and wore white 1 inch platform slippers with a small lilac purse, "Well, besides that, you would just surprised if he told you?"

"I guess so; I haven't put much thought into it. Inuyasha just doesn't seem like the type that would like me more than a friend, even though we're going out. I guess he's a typical guy that's afraid of commitment, or he's jus not interested in me, either way, I'm going to tell him...soon." Kagome went downstairs with Sango and waited in the living room for their dates to come.

...

The clock read 6:30 and Miroku and Inuyasha wore black tuxedoes with black shoes. Inuyasha wore a red neck tie and Miroku wore a navy blue one. Miroku was loosing in his tie up a bit until Inuyasha asked a random question, "How old do you think you will be when you get married?"

"I don't know when I get out of college, maybe?" Miroku shrugged, "But I do know I want to get married to Sango if she'll have me."

"Of course you two would get married, you love each other." Inuyasha smiled lightly.

"Inuyasha, don't smile at me, it's just really creepy." Miroku shook his head, "But yeah, I hope you're right. I would be so happy if we were married, we'd have a whole bunch of kids and have a big happy family and—oh what am I saying I'm only 16 and looking so far ahead." Miroku chuckled.

"It's a good thing to have dreams and look in the future though." Inuyasha sighed, "Let's go pick up the girls and head over to the school."

"Yeah." Inuyasha and Miroku went in the house next door and saw the girls watching evening TV. "Hey, you girls ready to go?"

They got up and smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

Inuyasha was stunned, "Wow, you look beautiful."

Kagome smiled and laughed, "Why thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

"Come on you love birds, let's get going." Sango teased and Miroku laughed.

When they got to the school, they saw it had been wonderfully decorated with streamers. There were many tables inside the cafeteria and the patio garden that extended from the cafeteria. The tables had midnight blue tablecloths with red heart shaped balloons in the middle of each table. The DJ was on the stage and the food was towards the back of the cafeteria. Miroku went over to save them all a table before the room became too crowded with people. They all sat down at the table until Miroku and Inuyasha went to get some food and drinks.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Miroku asked while getting some sandwiches.

Inuyasha poured the punch into four cups and sighed, "I guess when I can find some time alone with her. I wouldn't want to make a scene or anything."

"You're right, hey, how about you take her to the patio while they're playing a slow song?" Miroku suggested.

"Good idea, but won't she think it's suspicious or weird that I would do something like that?"

"Probably, but it would be so cute and romantic, and it would be her dream come true or something." Miroku shrugged.

"Yeah, you're probably right, and I already asked the DJ what time the slow songs would be just in case, so right before then, I can take her out there." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome and Sango walked over to them, "Hey, you guys need help, we'll get the food, and you guys just get the drinks, "Kagome finished and took the plates of food with Sango and headed over to their table.

"You know, Kagome is a very nice girl, do you think I deserve her?" Inuyasha handed Miroku 2 cups.

They started walk towards the table, "Of course you do. You're both kind hearted people and that's all that matters, that and the fact that you both love each other. Oh, and remember, Kagome doesn't know that you know she loves you. So act like it." Miroku whispered the last part as they sat down and placed the drinks on the table.

The DJ started playing techno music and Sango and Kagome's faces brightened up, "I love this song!" They both grabbed their dates and went on the dance floor.

After a whole of minutes, the song changed to a slow song, "Now that everyone's on the dance floor, hold the ones you care for and dance the night away with a couple of slow songs." The DJ announced put on a CD. Everyone got closer to their dates and started dancing.

"Sango, recently, I've been thinking about something." Miroku said. They weren't really in the position of looking at each other. Everyone was dancing peacefully, enjoying their partner's warmth and flowing along with the music.

"What is it?" Sango closed her eyes as the song softened.

"What do you see in your future?"

Sango put her arms around his neck and pulled away enough to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean after you graduate, what are you going to do after that?"

"Why are _you_ thinking about that? I haven't even thought about that yet. At least, not much."

"Well, what have you thought so far?"

Sango closed her eyes and leaned back with Miroku, "I don't know, go to college, get married, and have kids, and live that wonderful life that every girl wants I guess."

Miroku smiled, "Have any thoughts of _who_ will be in your future?"

Sango looked at him again and quirked, "You, I suppose?"

"I hope so." Miroku kissed her lightly. Sango rested her head on his shoulder and he rested head onto of hers.

The song ended and another slow song played, "Kagome, do you want to dance outside?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled, "Sure, why not."

They could hear the music play softly outside and so they danced smoothly. "I see you wore that ribbon I gave you."

"Yeah, thanks for it anyway, it's really nice."

"Kagome, I need to tell you something."

'I knew it. He wants to break up with me. He hates me..." Kagome thought and stopped dancing.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, "I need to tell you something first. Let's go sit on that bench." They walked over to a bench on the side of the garden and looked up at the sky.

Inuyasha faced Kagome, who was staring at the ground now, and said after a moment of awkward silence, "I think I should tell you it fir--"

Kagome stopped him with a hand in front of him, still looking down, then looked up, "No, I need to tell you something first."

"Are you sure? Because what I have to say is important."

"I think I should tell you first anyway." Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, I love you. I don't know how it happened, but I just fell in love with you..." She buried her face in her hands.

"Wait, Kagome, are you crying? Please don't cry! I don't like it when you cry!" Inuyasha leaned Kagome on his chest. He waited for a while until Kagome sat up with Inuyasha's arm around her shoulder.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "You hate me now don't you?"

"Kagome, hate is the farthest thing from my mind. Why would I hate you?"

"Because you were going to break up with me and now that I said that I love you, you can't, right?"

Inuyasha held Kagome close to him, "Now, what made you think I was going to break up with you? I love you."

Kagome freed herself from his embrace, "Now why didn't you tell me sooner and spare the tears?!"

"Well, I was shocked that you told me first."

"You mean, that was what you were going to tell me here?"

"Yeah, now let's go back." Inuyasha smiled and Kagome wrapped her arm around his as they went back to their prom.

The slow songs ended as the DJ returned to playing techno with strobe lights. Inuyasha and Kagome found Miroku and Sango at their table deep in conversation. They stopped talking when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome approaching. Miroku and Sango made faces at their best friends as in urging them to tell them what happened.

Sango spoke up, "Well?"

"Well what?" Kagome said.

"What happened?" Miroku said anxiously.

Inuyasha smirked, "What did you think happened?"

Sango jumped up and hugged her best friend, "So who said it first?"

"I did." Kagome replied as she and Inuyasha sat down.

"You owe me 5 bucks." Miroku laughed.

"Shut up!" Sango hissed.

"Wait, you bet on who would say it first?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, sorry, it was inevitable." Miroku shrugged.

"So, what's in the future for you two?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and blushed, "What do you mean?"

"You two are getting married right? I mean, you have to anyway; it's just not pressured now. It's just the matter of_ when_." Miroku said.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, "Um, uh, er..."

"You mean you haven't asked her yet?" Miroku whispered to him.

"No I haven't you moron." Inuyasha whispered back.

"You gotta do it, do it now!" Miroku hissed stepped on his foot from under the table.

Inuyasha jumped up grabbing his foot and hopped around, "Alright! Damn! You didn't have to step on me!"

Inuyasha kneeled down on one knee next to Kagome and pulled a small red box out of his jacket and opened it to see a small diamond ring, "Kagome, will you make me that happiest person in the world and marry me when the time is right?"

By now, the whole student body was on pause, waiting for Kagome to give him her answer.

"Uh, Sango, can you come with me please? Inuyasha, just wait there for a sec." Kagome dragged Sango out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"Kagome, what was up with that!? He asked you to marry him and you just put him on hold?" Sango put her hands on her hips.

"No, it's not that, I'm just not sure I'm ready."

"Well, he DID say 'when the time is right', Kagome."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "I know, but we JUST told each other how we feel, it's just too soon."

Sango shook her head, "Yes, but Inuyasha had known you loved him for a while now. I think he's thought this through."

"He's known? And you knew he knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't interfere in something like that. I could set you guys up, but when it's feelings, it's best not for me and Miroku interfere in that."

"Well, he's had time to think about it, shouldn't I?"

"But Kagome, you know you love him and he loves you. What more is there to think about?" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha stayed where he was in the cafeteria and should hear indistinctive yelling outside. Miroku patted his back, "It's ok, Sango will help her."

"I-I—I don't know, I don't even know why I'm hesitating out here! I just don't know what I should do!" Kagome crouched down and started to cry into her dress.

Inuyasha suddenly heard crying outside and ran out to se who it was. It was Kagome. He kneeled down, "Kagome, what's wrong, you know you don't have to marry me if you don't want to." He assured her.

Sango went back in and left with only saying, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Kagome, I'm sorry if made you cry, if I knew it would make you cry, I wouldn't have even thought about asking you." Inuyasha hugged her and pulled her to stand up. Inuyasha heard a small whisper. "Did you say something?"

She rested her chin on his shoulder, "I—I do."

Inuyasha held her shoulders and pulled her back to look at him, "Are you serious?" Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha gave a wide grin and spun Kagome around by her arms.

"InuyashaI'mgettingdizzy" Kagome was swimming in the hanging in the air by a limb until Inuyasha let her down and kissed her deeply, and that was followed by a cheering crowd in the cafeteria all pressing their faces to the glass to see and hear what was going on.

Miroku and Sango guarded both exits to the hallway, "Alright people, you all know what happened, now go back to your prom already!"

After the crowd left, Miroku and Sango went into the hallway to see the engaged couple.

"Ok, NOW when are you going to get married?" Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha pushed Miroku, "Just shut up, we haven't decided yet. Hey, what did you two talk about when we were gone?"

"Just stuff that we still need to talk about later." Sango said.

"You still want to talk about it?" Miroku asked.

Sango smiled, "Yeah, of course. And to answer your other question, I will."

The DJ stopped the music and spoke on the microphone, "Well now, it's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen." He opened the envelope in his hands and read, "Of course, Sango and Miroku! Come up her you two and share your first dance as Prom King and Queen."

Miroku and Sango went on the stage and got their crowns and tiaras and went down to the dance floor and danced the night away. When they got home to their own houses, Miroku and Sango both thought, "What a night."

...

"So, how was your prom?" Inuyasha's dad asked as they entered the house.

"Great!" Kagome ran over to the moms and showed them her hand.

"Ahh! Oh my Kami!" They hopped around with joy.

Inuyasha sighed and sat on the couch between the two fathers, "Is expressing your love always this tiring?"

"Yes son, yes it is." Inuyasha's dad replied.

Inuyasha and Kagome went upstairs until Inuyasha's dad grabbed his arm and whispered, "Don't do anything until you're married."

"DAD!" Inuyasha blushed.

Inuyasha's dad shrugged, "I'm just saying." Inuyasha went upstairs with Kagome and got ready for bed.

Kagome and Inuyasha laid in bed wide awake, "So, now that we're engaged, what about Sango and Miroku?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Miroku wanted to marry Sango, maybe that's what they were talking about before we got to them." Inuyasha said.

"I hope they do get married, they were made for each other, like we are soul mates. You know, we were meant to be since we were 6 years old."

"Yeah, I remember that day, "Kagome sighed, "I don't believe we were so mean to each other, and earlier this year too. Seems impossible that we're together now."

"Yeah, I know, but I love you. So, when do you wanna get married?"

Kagome grabbed her pillow and whacked him, "You sounded so casual asking that!"

"So what? I love you, you love me, we're engaged, it's a simple question, and we both know that Sango's going to be the maid of honor and Miroku's going to be my best man, no surprise there, we just need a date, "Inuyasha smiled and hit Kagome with his pillow. Kagome laughed and hit him back, "So that's how it is huh? Well take that!"

Inuyasha started the pillow fight while the 4 adults were listening outside, "Man they're fast." Inuyasha's dad said while the other 3 pounded him and headed back to their rooms.

...

The phone rang late at night and Inuyasha picked it up and drowsily said, "Hello? Miroku?"

"Yeah, it's me. I know I should call her and ask her about our conversation, but I don't know if I should now."

"Well, it IS 3 AM, you think she's awake?"

"Yes. She calls me around this time, so maybe I should call her instead."

"Go for it. Bye." Inuyasha hung up and went back to bed.

Miroku hung up as well, "What a friend. I might as we;; call her." He started dialing her number and Sango picked up., "Hey."

"Hey yourself, I was about to call you." Sango said.

"Yeah, I know. So what are you doing?"

"You want to talk about this evening right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I told you. I WILL marry you when I get out of college." Sango smiled on her bed.

"So, you were serious?"

"Of course I was, how do you think Inuyasha and Kagome will take it?"

"Fine, just don't call them now, they'll just hang up own you."

Sango laughed, "I guess, we'll just have to tell them tomorrow, good night."

"Good night." Miroku hung up and went into his parent's room and woken them up.

"Is there something wrong, son?" His father asked.

"Uh, mom, do you still have your engagement ring?" Miroku asked.

His mother looked at him puzzled, "Of course, why?"

Miroku blushed, "I was wondering, could I use it to ask Sango to marry me? I already have without a ring and she accepted, but I want to do it properly tomorrow."

Miroku's mom clapped her hands, "Aww, my little boy's become a man. I'll go get it right now." She left the room and left the two men behind.

"So, you're sure you've made the right decision, right?"

"I love her dad, and we're going to get married after we graduate."

"Well, you're a good boy and she's seemed to set you straight, you haven't groped anyone lately, so I think she's perfect for you. I give you my blessing."

"Thank you father."

Miroku's mom came in with a small black box, "Here we go. I hope you live happy, and of course, you'll be living with us until you graduate high school, right?"

"Yeah, then I'll move out when I get to college." Miroku smiled, "Thanks mom and dad. I love you." Miroku smiled as he closed the door and heard form the both of them, "We love you, too."

Miroku went back to his room and laid in his bed, "Tomorrow's the day."

...

The four got to school the next day and took their exams. After school, they were all relieved that school was finally over and they could start their summer, so they stopped at the park since it was such a nice day.

They walked around the park and saw an ice cream stand and went and got some and went to sit over at a bench.

"Miroku, you shouldn't eat too fast, you'll get a brain freeze." Sango said.

Miroku ate the last of this ice cream and kneeled in front of Sango and pulled out a black box from behind his back, "Sango, I know I've already asked you but I want to do it properly, so will you give me your answer?"

Inuyasha sat by Kagome who sat by a speechless Sango. Kagome said to Sango, "Say something; he's just down there waiting for you to answer him."

"I- will." Sango said, stunned by the ring that Miroku held before her. Miroku jumped up and hugged Sango in tight embrace and let the surprised girl go and slipped the ring on her finger. Sango smiled brightly as did Kagome.

Kagome hugged Sango and Inuyasha patted him on the back, "So, when'd you really ask her?"

"Prom." Miroku simply answered.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I tried to last night, but you were...a little tired."

"So, are we going to have a double wedding?" Sango laughed.

"I guess, but someone's going to have to go first, we both can't be brides without a maid of honor, and they obviously can't be grooms without a best man." Kagome joked.

Luckily for them, when they came back to Inuyasha and Kagome's house, all their parents were there to take them all out to an end of school dinner.

They all went to a fancy restaurant, "Chang/ Higurashi, table for 12, please."

"Right this way please." The waitress led them to their table, "Here we are, and here are your menus, a waiter will come shortly to take your order."

She walked away and left the party. They ordered drinks and food, and as they were nearly done, Sango's dad raised his glass, "I would like to make a toast, to celebrate that the school year's finally over." Everyone raised their glass as well, "Here here."

Inuyasha and Miroku stood up as well, Inuyasha spoke first, "And we would like to add some announcements."

"Yes, we've decided, that right before college, we'll get married to the ones we love." Miroku said."

"I hope it's not to each other." Sango's mother laughed.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and made disgusted faces and sat down next to their fiancés. Kagome's mom raised her glass as all the other 7 parents did once more and said, "Well, it's just 2 more things to be thankful for, Congratulations for the 4 of you and as your present, we got you something." She reached into her purse and pulled out 4 sheets of paper, "These are 4 tickets to a cruise line for a mouth, you can use it whenever, you honeymoon, over the summer, whenever, I suggest your honeymoon, but of course, that is your decision, and I think I speak for all of us when I say, Good luck to all of you, because you're going to need it."

They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of their evening with their futures ahead of them all planned out and their minds made up. They're going to get married in the summer of their high school graduation and take the cruise as their honey moon, and when they get into college, they're going to live in the married dorms and live happily.

* * *

A/n, there MIGHT be an epiogue, there probably will be if you people want one, so yeah, r&r.


End file.
